Blood Ties
by ss9
Summary: A/U set in 1970, five years after Alexis left Denver Blake is faced with an impossible situation and the only one who might be able to help is the ex Mrs Carrington. Starring Joan Collins as Alexis and John Forsythe as Blake Carrington
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I'm sorry Mr Carrington I just wish I had better news for you."

Gritting his teeth so as to bite back a comment he would probably later regret Blake Carrington paced the specialist's office, back and forth, back and forth. He knew precisely that he could take five paces each way before he needed to turn around, three then five if he turned 90 degrees instead of the usual 180 if he felt the need for a little variety.

"But you said with the drug treatment and chemotherapy that things would be alright that…"

"No I said we stood a good chance, what with the general state of health and all the expertise money could buy but there was always a chance that that wouldn't be enough." The Doctor replied his voice deliberately calm but firm as he had learnt when dealing with Blake Carrington the man could be unpredictable like a grizzly bear and just as deadly.

"However there is some good news in all of this…"

"Good news." Blake scoffed shaking his head as he turned his dark gaze on the so-called expert. "You told me that her immune system is failing that she can't leave this god forsaken place like I had promised her she could, that all it would take is some damned strong cold or virus and I could lose her forever!"

"But the cancer is in remission." The Doctor insisted. "And there are other things we can do to try and boost her immune system…Speaking of which…" The Doctor paused before taking his life in his hands. "Have you spoken with the girl's mother if we could just get her tested…"

"No!" Blake growled his dark eyes alight with a rage and fire that even in the months of knowing him the good Doctor had only seen when someone had dared to breath the name of that woman. Yet enough was enough and as a Doctor he had to place the well being of his patient before anything else.

"Mr Carrington do you love your daughter?"

Stunned by the impertinent question Blake clenched his fists wanting nothing more than to reach across and punch the doctor in the face. "How dare…"

"If you loved your daughter you would be prepared to do anything to help her, now I don't know what happened between you and her mother and frankly I don't care. If one awkward conversation and few blood tests could potentially save her life then as her loving father don't you owe it to her to try?"

Now Blake wished he had punched him, had stopped him from coming out with such an accusation, from having to hear the advice that Blake had been dreading having to hear; the truth that he could no longer escape from. From avoiding making the decision and the phone call that he should have made months ago when Fallon first complained of feeling so tired. He had thought they could make it through this without having to let 'her' back in. Yet if it would help his daughter than he would crawl across broken glass if necessary.

After all a conversation with Alexis would be painful but it wouldn't kill him and if he didn't well then he might as well walk into his brave daughter's room right now and smother her himself; after all if he didn't he might as well have killed her himself.

"Alright Doctor you made your point, I will do as you ask."

And with that decision made Blake felt a sickness descend, his stomach suddenly tied in knots as he wondered how…when…if he could keep it from his children. It was just too much to handle, the leukaemia was one thing but facing an irate Alexis Carrington when she learnt he had kept this from her, that was suicide.

Part 1:

Sitting in her first class seat as the Boeing 737 winged its way over the Atlantic Alexis Carrington stared out of the window, not caring that there was nothing to see. It was the red eye flight, the overnighter that would see her arriving in New York around nine the next morning, or was it the day before? Alexis didn't know and right now she didn't particularly care.

Even being ensconced in first class couldn't thrill her the way it usually did. The champagne tasted like ashes in her mouth, the thought of food turned her stomach. The in flight movie was typical of the trash that Hollywood was producing these days and she didn't particularly care for the rather dull bore who had bribed the stewardess to be placed next to her either. Fortunately he had managed to take the hint, after Alexis had asked him if he would like his hand severed above or below the wrist when he had dared to place it on her knee.

She had quickly been left alone after that, which was just how Alexis liked it. Normally she would have tried to sleep on such a long flight just to avoid looking like death warmed over the next day but she couldn't sleep now. Not while her mind kept bombarding her with question after question with only the scant conversation with Blake to provide the answers, a conversation that was on constant repeat in her thoughts.

It had been just another day in the St Tropez, the night before had been slightly heavy on the cocktails; a yachting party hosted by the French film star Yves Montard and his charming if slightly aloof wife. Not that Alexis blamed her for viewing all the pretty younger ladies suspiciously, she had let herself go a little and being married to a man who had indulged in a notorious affair with Marilyn Monroe…Well perhaps she had a reason to be paranoid?

Alexis had been fighting a hangover and winning when the telephone in her elegant bistro apartment had begun to ring. For a long moment Alexis considered ignoring it but in the end if for no other reason that to make sure it shut up she had crawled her over her still comatose lover and picked it up.

To say she had been shocked on hearing the voice at the other end had been an understatement and for a long moment she paused unable to think of a reply. It hadn't been until Blake's voice sounded again down the line that she was jarred from her stupor.

"_Alexis I know that you are there I can hear you breathing down the phone!"_

"_Blake…" Alexis gasped her reply her quick mind suddenly going into overdrive, there could only be three possible reasons Blake Carrington was ringing her and since Alexis didn't dare to hope about the first she felt her heart tighten. "The children…What's happened? Is it Fallon…Steven?"_

_Alexis could hear Blake's sigh down the phone and she couldn't help but share his pain, no matter what passed between them they still had the bond of their children between them and that was something that nothing could break. _

"_Fallon is sick…The Doctors have diagnosed Leukaemia…"_

"_Oh my god." Alexis gasped unable to blink back the tears picturing her vibrant little girl, chestnut hair bouncing as she talked on at a mile a minute, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Is she…"_

"_Alexis you need to come, the doctors need to run some tests, they are running them on all the family to see who might be compatible…I don't understand it all but one of us might be a close enough match in something or other that our blood might be able help."_

"_I'll get there as soon as I can, I'll try and get the next flight…"_

"_I've already taken care of that, I've booked you on the Ten O'clock flight from Paris, that'll get you to New York, I'll have the Denver Carrington jet meet you at JFK and bring you to Denver. I take it you can get to Paris by then?"_

"_I'll be there." Alexis had answered glancing at the bedside clock, even if she had to hitch hike she'd get there._

"_Alright."_

_Hearing the resignation in Blake's voice as he prepared to end the call Alexis couldn't help it, the words slipped out before she could stop them. "Thank you Blake...Thank you."_

_Her gratitude clearly started Blake as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow." Alexis had echoed holding on to the phone long after Blake had put his down.

Tomorrow or was it now today? Shrugging Alexis Carrington continued to stare out of the window unable to stop wondering just what she would find waiting for her when she reached her destination. Only one thing was certain, and that was she had no way of knowing how she would be received. Had Fallon been asking for her, or was Blake calling her really the last resort that it sounded?

Whatever the case she finally had a chance, a chance she had been waiting and hoping for five years. The chance to see her children to be a mother again and it wasn't a chance that she was going to give up on, after all she never knew when or if she would get another.

Part 2:

Blake Carrington hated feeling out of control. He had always been a man who had shaped his own destiny, who had taken his life and made it what it was today through sheer determination and bloody mindedness. Yet since the family doctor had come down from examining his little girl, who had collapsed after playing a simple game of tennis, to tell a stunned Blake Carrington that Fallon needed to go to the hospital for tests Blake had felt anything but in control.

That feeling hadn't abated in fact it had simply grown with time until now he felt buffeted by the tide, pushed which ever way the wind chose struggling to keep his chin above water. He had to be the strong one. The father who was there to keep Fallon going when things were hard and Blake could only hope he had done a good job.

Anything to keep the nagging guilt from overwhelming him when he remembered the first time Fallon had undergone the drug regime and round of chemotherapy, the treatment that had made her so ill, even sicker than the cancer. Blake had barely left her side tending to her whenever he could, holding her closely when she cried herself to sleep, trying to ignore her sleepy childish pleas for her mother.

Her mother…the woman Fallon never even mentioned in his presence or even to his knowledge out of it. Unlike her brother Fallon reacted angrily whenever any foolish acquaintance happened to mention in passing just how beautiful she was turning out, just like her mother.

So Blake hadn't mentioned her night time plea for her mother and Fallon had never asked for Alexis again, so the matter had been forgotten, or at least pushed aside until now. Now when Blake had to prepare his fragile daughter for a reunion that she would resist out of loyalty to him, a reunion he wished to god he could avoid. Alexis had always been difficult to predict and hard to manage and he wouldn't put it past her to twist this round and make it some how his fault.

Yet now she knew Blake knew there would be no getting rid of her, even if she couldn't help Alexis would insist on interfering. Turning all their worlds upside down just when thing had finally seemed settled. Yet if she could help…Blake would put up with all the Alexis related drama in the world for even a chance his ex-wife could help their child as of right now she was there last hope since neither he or Steven were a close enough match and their only other sibling was lost long ago.

Glancing up as the study door opened Blake didn't need to fake a smile for his long time friend and confidant. "Well?"

"She landed at JFK a half an hour early, luckily the jet was ready and waiting they are already in the air and should be in Denver in little over three hours." Joseph answered unable to disguise his own displeasure with imparting such news. Yet he wasn't fool enough to offer such an opinion now. "Is there anything else you need me to organise?"

"Did you book her a suite at The Carlton?" Blake muttered relieved when Joseph nodded even as his lips thinned in disgust at having to do anything for 'that woman'. "And you'll send the town car to pick her up at the airport I'll drive myself in the Porsche; have them bring her straight to the hospital, the sooner the doctors start the blood tests the better." Blake grumbled mainly to himself. If the idea of having Alexis once more in Denver was distasteful to Joseph than the idea of being stuck alone in a limousine with her was terrifying for Blake.

"As you wish Mr Carrington." A resigned Joseph replied, stepping back through the open doorway as if to leave before pausing. "What about Master Steven is he to be told that 'she' is here?"

For a moment Blake scowled at the thought of his son who had been recalled from school in order to take the same blood tests that Blake and now Alexis had to take. The boy who seemed terrified of not only his father but also his own shadow, so very different from his outgoing fearless sister.

It seemed ironic to Blake that it would be the healthier outdoor loving Fallon that would struck down by such a disease, not that Blake would wish his son suffered instead of his daughter yet he wouldn't be surprised if Steven thought that he did. He had never been as close to his youngest child as he had his daughter; Steven had always been closer to his mother.

So the idea of telling his son that his mother would soon be back in Denver, of seeing the undoubted joy on his face, more than he had ever shown towards his stern father. Blake wasn't sure he could face that, not now, not before seeing Alexis again for the first time in five years.

"Mr Carrington?" Joseph's prompt jarred Blake back to the present.

"No don't tell him anything, I'll let him know when I have to and not before. With any luck Alexis won't be in Denver long enough that he needs to know, just long enough to help Fallon and then she can vanish back into the abyss for all I care." Blake muttered bitterly.

Nodding Joseph stepped back into the corridor closing the door behind him, both men brooding on their own thoughts, Blake on his fears, Joseph on his personal loathing that he didn't see the fleeting shadow duck into the opposite doorway scrunching his small eleven year old frame down into a ball behind one of the large Ming vases so as to avoid being seen.

Finally when the coast was clear Steven inched his way down the corridor, slipping outside and round to the front of the house where his father's long limousine was waiting. A rather familiar expression of determination on his face that belied Blake's assertion that they had little in common.

His father thought he could hide the truth from him well Steven Carrington refused to accept that. The only thing that mattered to Steven at the moment that he slipped into the back of limousine and hid himself on the floor was not that he was disobeying his father but that finally he would get to see his mother again.

Part 3:

Alexis was beyond nervous as the Denver Carrington jet set down at the private airstrip. In fact despite her exhaustion after travelling none stop for the last twelve hours and being up over twenty four her nerves had continued to build as the plane flew over what were once familiar landmarks.

Sighing as she waited for the plane to come to a standstill and the stairs to be lowered Alexis couldn't help but wonder what or who would be waiting for her when they did.

Would Blake be there? Or would he simply send a car, somehow Alexis couldn't imagine her ex-husband wanting to spend any more time with her than he had to. As long as he didn't send Joseph, Alexis couldn't imagine her patience would stretch to dealing with Blake's uppity Mojodomo on little to no sleep and already shredded nerves.

In the end Alexis only had a moment to check her reflection in the small compact, correcting the slight shine to her nose before the doors opened and the rather handsome steward Blake employed helped her down the short staircase to the waiting long black limousine. When nobody save the driver stepped out of the car to greet her Alexis was surprised to find herself both relieved and at the same time disappointed, it was something of anti-climatic return to Denver after all these years of exile.

Watching, as her bags were quickly unloaded from the plane, Alexis strode towards the limousine nodding her greeting to the young man who held the door open for her. She didn't recognise him, so he must be relatively new to Blake's employ but that didn't stop him from watching her in fascination as clearly the Carrington staff gossip grapevine was as alive and well as ever. No doubt by now her exploits had been exaggerated into legend, the beautiful but scandalous first wife who had betrayed her hardworking husband, abandoned her young children etc….

Rolling her eyes as she sank into the welcome sanctuary of the car Alexis was startled to realise immediately that she wasn't alone, there curled up on the floor his big blues staring up at her as if pleading for her not to give him away was her son. For a moment Alexis could only stare back, choking back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. He had grown so much, her little boy was no longer so little, in a few years he would be a man and she would have missed it all.

Just as she stared down at him noting all the changes Steven stared up at his mother imprinting her image in his mind, she looked the same and yet different, as if she had only gone out that morning and not one five year ago. Yet at the same time she was different than he remembered, or perhaps it was his own hazy memory that over the years had fudged together things to try and protect the essence of how it felt to be with his mother, to be truly loved for just being him.

As the car began to move Alexis was jarred from her memories her eyes quickly scanning the interior of the car for the button that would control the privacy screen between the driver and the passengers. This was one reunion that was not for the gossips.

The moment they were alone Alexis let the tears fall, yet she smiled through her tears and that was what Steven seemed to have been waiting for, that special smile that he remembered as being for him alone. Darting up from his seat on the floor Steven flung himself into his mother's arms feeling them come up tight around hugging him into her as if she could erase all the pain in the world.

That was all it took for Steven to lose all pretence of control and wrap his arms around his mother, burying his face into her shoulder the way that he had only ever dreamed of doing for years. The smell of expensive perfume still lingered in the air around Alexis, jasmine and something else, something unique to her that Steven was certain that his mind would always associate the scent of it with his mother now.

He had forgotten that smell but now it surrounded him again Steven felt an unfamiliar sense of calm begin to seep into his body as his mother's cheek came to rest against the top of his head and a hand rubbed light circles into his back. It was different from anything he'd ever remembering feeling before, and he was absolutely certain that he could have never imagined the level of comfort that he felt right now. His gasping breaths began to slow and even out, and in that moment Steven wished more than anything that he could bottle this feeling of being wrapped in his mother arms and carry it around with him forever.

His tears began to slow but it took a few minutes more before Alexis pulled back slightly to look him in the face. For the first time Steven realized that she had been crying as well and he briefly wondered what his father would say if suddenly opened the door to find them like this. His crybaby weakling of a son sobbing like a baby on his mummy's shoulder, he would probably go on to lecture Steven yet again about starting to act like a man, like a Carrington.

Although perhaps his mother would step in to protect him like she used to when he was little and had done something naughty that had made his father yell, like the time Fallon hadn't wanted Blake to go to the office on her birthday so Steven had taken it upon him to hide his father's briefcase so he couldn't go to work. Blake had been furious when a household search had discovered the case under his five year old son's bed and Steven had been sure his father would spank him until his mother stepped in front of him, taking the full force of her husband's temper on herself, giving him back as good as he gave.

That thought brought a smile to his face and Alexis's lips twitched upward in an involuntary response. His mother brought up a hand to wipe away the stray tears that still escaped from the corners of Steven's eyes and his smile grew at the familiar intimate gesture.

"Hi Mum." Steven gasped his voice strained from crying.

Returning his smile Alexis pressed a kiss to his forehead pulling him once more against her, unable to believe that she was finally holding her precious boy in her arms. Muttering her reply against his forehead as she ran her hands through his messy blonde curls. "Hello Steven."

Part 4:

She was here.

Running his hand through his hair nervously Blake forced himself to stop when he realised what he was doing. He was not going to let her get to him like this but dear god he hadn't expected to feel like this. On edge yes after all this time, but not that excited little flip his stomach used to do just like before…

It was just because he hadn't expected to see her at that moment.

That was it that had to be it…

Blake had just been heading out of Fallon's room to pop to the bathroom when down the far end of the corridor being led to an examination room by a nurse there she was. Looking poised and far too beautiful after a killer flight, if anything the years had improved her looks not that Blake was staring.

Then as if sensing someone staring Alexis had glanced back over her shoulder just before she entered the examination room and their gazes had locked sending something akin to electricity across Blake's body. It had only lasted for the moment, their silent exchange but it had shook Alexis just as deeply from the look of unabashed shock on her face.

Leaning on the sink so as to avoid looking at his shaking hands Blake stared into the mirror, for a moment not recognising the man staring back. The premature grey aged him he felt, yet his last girlfriend had insisted it made him look distinguished, which in Blake's eyes that equated to old. He looked like an old man and Alexis was not even 35 yet a woman in her prime who looked not a day over thirty even after travelling thousands of miles.

"You have to get over this old man, she used you, cheated on you, lied to you. She is nothing but a common tramp. She never loved you." Blake repeated to his reflection over and over. It was a rote he had developed in order to get himself through his divorce, through the lonely nights when his bed and seemed to big and too empty, when his children had cried themselves to sleep asking when was Mummy coming home.

Before finishing with. "We are better off without her."

So why for the first time in years did Blake find himself doubting whether that was true?

Rolling down her sleeve after it felt as though the doctor had taken away half of her blood Alexis tried to listen to everything she was being told. The doctor was giving her the potted history of Fallon's condition yet Alexis had to confess she was finding it difficult to concentrate after learning of her daughter's initial diagnosis three months before.

Three months in which Blake hadn't called her.

Three months her child had been suffering in pain and she has her mother had been ignorant of that fact.

How could he have done that? True he had every right to hate her for what she had done to him but hadn't he punished her and the children enough, forbidding them to see each other until they turned eighteen was hard enough but to keep this from her. Alexis hadn't realised until that moment just how deeply Blake Carrington must loathe her and the knowledge turned her stomach.

Hands trembling as she learnt it would be a few days until they got the preliminary results to see if she was a potential donor Alexis only nodded in response to the information and it wasn't until the Doctor asked her if she had any questions that she trusted herself to speak.

"Only one, when can I see my daughter?"

Brushing back the hair from a sleeping Fallon's face Blake tried to concentrate on willing his strength into his little girl yet if he had to admit he was failing badly. Their discussion had not gone well.

As predicted Fallon had tensed up at the very mention of her mother and when Blake had casually mentioned Alexis was in the very same hospital Fallon's response had been immediate and unwavering.

"_I don't want to see her."_

Resisting the urge to sigh in relief Blake realised that he was the adult here and as painful as it might be he had to at least persuade Fallon to deliver that message to her mother herself otherwise Alexis would undoubtedly fly into one of her rants about him poisoning the children against her or some such rubbish.

"_That is your choice, I won't force you to see her." Blake had answered reasonably watching his daughter's expression closely and he could pick out the mixture of relief and was that regret, disappointment. "However I would like you to think it over, I will tell her that right now it is too much but perhaps after you have thought about it…"_

"_No daddy she left she can't come back now." Fallon answered stubbornly jutting her chin out and despite her pale features she looked so determined Blake didn't have the heart to argue with her._

"_Nevertheless she did come back Fallon and she is here because the doctor's hope she might be able to help you."_

"_And if she can't she'll go away again." Fallon cut in biting her lip in a way that reminded Blake that for all her appearances of being almost grown Fallon was in fact only just thirteen. "We don't need her daddy, we have each other and Steven, we don't need her here."_

_Sighing Blake knew better than to try and argue with his daughter when she had made up her mind, in that way she was very much like her mother. "Alright I'll tell her."_

Except for the fact Blake hadn't told her, he had sat beside his little girl as she drifted off to sleep sending the message to a waiting Alexis with one of the nurses. It wasn't because he was afraid to face her, afraid that that having shouldered this burden for so long alone that just having someone to share it even momentarily would leave him vulnerable.

At least that was what he tried to tell himself as he watched Fallon sleep, after everything Alexis had already done to him it wasn't like she could hurt him more. Could she?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 5:

Three days Alexis had waited patiently to see her daughter and for three days she had been denied. She had tried waiting at the hospital to confront Blake but somehow he had managed to avoid her and Alexis had to admit she wasn't ready to storm the castle just yet. Well the time for avoidance was over. She had been called in for her test results and from the fact that she had been summoned to the leading consultant's office Alexis could only hope that it was significant.

"Mrs Carrington please come in." The Doctor was at least pleased to see her, which was more than the man by the window. Blake barely glanced in her direction.

"Doctor…Blake." Alexis muttered her greetings before taking the offered seat trying to pretend that Blake's silent treatment wasn't unnerving her.

"As I was just telling Mr Carrington it is good news, your tissue type proved compatible with you daughter on four out of the five loci required for Allogeneic HSCT."

Nodding Alexis couldn't help but be confused this was good news apparently but despite all the reading she had tried to cram in on Leukaemia in the past three days she was still completely at sea in this conversation. Fortunately the doctor seemed to sense her confusion and carried on with his explanation.

"Allogeneic HSCT involves two people: the healthy donor and the patient or recipient. Allogeneic HSC donors must have a tissue type that matches the recipient. Matching is performed on the basis of variability at three or more loci of the HLA gene, and a perfect match at these loci is preferred. Now your match isn't perfect Mrs Carrington and so your daughter will require immunosuppressive medications to mitigate graft-versus-host disease."

"Graft-versus-host disease?" Alexis gasped it sounded horrible, surely they were supposed to be curing her daughter not infecting her with something else.

"GVHD is an inflammatory disease that is unique to allogeneic transplantation. It is an attack of the "new" bone marrow's immune cells against the recipient's tissues. It typically occurs in the first 3 months after transplantation but we can give your daughter medication that should help mitigate the effect. If after six months she has shown no sign of developing the disorder then we can take her off of the drugs completely."

Sighing in relief Alexis risked a glimpse over her shoulder at Blake yet from his stoic expression she could only imagine this was not news to him. "So where do we go from here Doctor?"

"With your consent I would like to schedule you for a procedure, a bone marrow transplant from you to your daughter. Now Mrs Carrington I must caution you that this is an invasive procedure. The blood cells we need have to be removed from a large bone of the donor, typically the pelvis, through a large needle that reaches the center of the bone. The technique is referred to as a bone marrow harvest and is performed under general anesthesia."

"And this bone marrow will be injected into my daughter, and it will help? She will be alright after this?"

Sighing as he had to contend with yet another parent's fragile hopes the consultant chose his words carefully. "In general, by transplanting healthy stem cells to the recipient's immune system, evidences supports an improvement in the patient's chances for cure or long-term remission once the immediate transplant-related complications are resolved."

"What immediate complications?"

"Bone marrow transplantation usually requires that the recipient's own bone marrow be destroyed prior to engraftment. This means that patients may go for several weeks without appreciable numbers of white blood cells to help fight infection. This puts a patient at high risk of infections, they will have no natural immunity to the common every day diseases that our bodies fight off without effort. Also the very drugs that Fallon will need to take to stop the bone marrow rejecting her will mean she has a limited ability to fight off infection, after she finishes taking them she will need to be re-vaccinated for all the common childhood diseases."

Shaking as she realised just how vulnerable her little girl was Alexis finally realised just how serious things were and some how her initial plan of tearing a strip off of Blake for not telling her earlier seemed petty by the enormity of what they were facing. "How soon can we start?"

"I can arrange Fallon's final dose of chemotherapy, then if we give her a few days to recover from that before we proceed with the engraftment. We could have you in for the harvest the middle of next week."

Nodding Alexis bit her bottom lip turning to stare at Blake willing him to at least turn and look at her, surely he must have something to say?

"Mrs Carrington."

Turning back to the consultant Alexis was surprised to see a look of concern on his face. "Mrs Carrington I would be going against my ethics as a doctor if I didn't warn you of the risks to yourself in going ahead with this."

"My daughter is what is important, no risks are too great!" Alexis insisted not noticing that had managed to gain Blake's attention as he half turned from the window where he had been watching her reflection.

"Nevertheless it is my duty as a physician…We will have to start you on a course of Filgrastim to promote the production of the cells we need the documented side effects of which are spleenic rupture or adult respiratory distress syndrome. Donors have also indicated that bone pain primarily back and hips as a result of the drug treatment. This pain responded to standard pain medication in most patients but was classified severe in 10% of cases. Most bone pain recedes two to three days post-donation but it has been known to last up to a year. Other symptoms observed in more than 40% of donors include myalgia, headache, fatigue, and symptoms all returned to baseline 1 month post-donation, except for some cases of persistent fatigue in 3% of donors."

"Are you trying to frighten me out of this doctor?" Alexis joked. "Well you should know now nothing frightens me, certainly not a little pain. I've given birth three times and almost died the last time, if I can survive that then I can survive a little back ache, especially if it will save one of my children."

"There are other more severe reactions but the odds are…"

"I think Alexis gets the gist Doctor. This is our daughter no imposition is too great." Blake's sudden involvement in the conversation surprised the consultant who sighed resigned at having both parents gang up on him. It seemed fitting somehow that Carrington had married the only woman as stubborn and impatient as him.

"I am happy to sign whatever disclaimer you need." Alexis added determinedly signally the end to the discussion.

"Very well." The Doctor added before casually dropping his last bombshell of the day. "If you would like to follow me would can start you on the drug regime today, you will of course need to be kept an eye on just to make sure you don't have a bad reaction, you don't need to be admitted or hire a nurse but you shouldn't be left on your own for any length of time either which considering the size of your staff shouldn't be too much of an imposition Mr Carrington."

Freezing halfway to the door Alexis glanced back to an equally stunned Blake unable to keep the bubble of nervous laughter from escaping her lips at her ex-husband's murderous expression. It looks like they would have plenty of time for that talk after all.

Part 6:

Alexis hadn't tried to speak to him in the limousine. Her eyes had flickered nervously towards him then towards driver who was undoubtedly eagerly listening in before settling on staring out of the window and for that small act of mercy alone Blake was feeling moderately generous.

Generous enough to wait in the bar at The Carlton for her as she repacked her possessions for her temporary move back into the mansion. His appearance there hadn't drawn much attention from the passing society matrons, some had come over and bid him a good evening, and a few old friends had enquired after Fallon before inviting him to dine.

However that low level of interest had soon picked up when the familiar slender form of the former Mrs Blake Carrington made her way down the elegant staircase and through the throng of socialites enjoying a pre-dinner cocktail in the bar. Hearing the sudden increase in muttered whispers and the feeling of half the eyes of Denver on his back Blake refused to give them a satisfaction of a scene.

He had only just ordered himself a scotch so being a gentleman he asked the barman for a martini as well, not needing to glance up to know Alexis had taken the stool beside him at the bar, the waft of her familiar perfume was sign enough. Blake cradled his drink hearing his unusually quiet companion sigh.

"Tough day?"

Snorting in amusement despite himself Blake took a sip of his drink before turning to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You could say that, although tough few months would be more to the point."

"Yes the doctor told me." Alexis responded yet her voice lacked the bite he was expecting, of all the things he had done, keeping Fallon's illness from her was certainly the worst and yet Alexis had yet to berate him about it; had she suffered a complete personality transplant in the last five years or was this calm act merely an attempt to lull him into a false sense of security.

"I don't know how you have coped with this without breaking Blake."

"I didn't have any choice." Blake replied simply turning to openly watch her now, taking in the small signs of change that watching her from a distance or studying her reflection hadn't picked up.

Her cheekbones were more pronounced, she had lost some weight not that Alexis could ever be accused of being anything but slender but now she was positively tiny, almost more a delicate doll than the human contained tornado Blake knew. There were tiny little creases between her brows probably from frowning in concentration, and the smallest little lines around her mouth.

Pulling his eyes away as they lingered far too long and too openly on her full lips Blake took another slug of his scotch trying to ignore the fact that right now the two of them were single-handedly the only topic of conversation in the room.

As the barman set her drink down in front of her Alexis started in surprise. "I didn't order.."

"Mr Carrington placed the order Ma'am."

"Oh thank you." Alexis added automatically her fingers moving to toy with the cocktail stick, stirring the clear liquid round in much the same way as Blake swirled the ice cubes in his drink clearly eager to be on his way and out from under the microscope of Denver society.

As if sensing his thoughts Alexis rolled her eyes. "They aren't being exactly subtle are they?"

"No but then again neither are we."

"Point." Alexis conceded staring at her drink longingly as Blake downed the remainder of his, his dark eyes flickering between her and the drink as he slid off of his stool.

Falling in line Alexis delicately stepped down from her stool picking up her purse.

"Aren't you going to try it, I didn't have it poisoned you know." Blake grunted unable to keep his annoyance at her unexpected pettiness from his voice.

"I can't." Alexis replied surprising Blake as she strode off into the eagerly listening mass of Denver society, seemingly oblivious to their stares leaving Blake to hurry after her. "No alcohol Doctor's orders remember? Now can we go home I really am exhausted and in my delicate condition…" Alexis added sarcastically the doctor's over the top warning about the potential side effects from taking the Filgrastim upper most in her thoughts.

Cursing his forgetfulness Blake nodded catching up to her as they both headed out to the waiting limousine ignorant of the hornets nest that last little comment had stirred up.

Part 7:

Sitting in the sanctuary of his study Blake resisted the urge to have another drink before dinner, the one at That Carlton and the large scotch he had grabbed the moment he had been alone already sat heavy in his empty stomach. Yet the temptation was there after having to watch that reunion Blake was closer to giving in to temptation than he was to resisting it.

_The mansion had been strangely quiet when the car had drawn up outside it, much like the occupants of the limousine. They hadn't spoken by mutual consent on the drive and it was only now as the driver was holding the door opened that Blake felt compelled to say something, to lay down the ground rules._

_Yet the half wistful half terrified expression on Alexis's face as she stared up at the grand old house stopped the words in his throat. As hard as it was for him to have her here Blake had never considered how hard it might be for Alexis to return, to face her own ghosts that being in this house would undoubtedly stir up. _

_For a moment Blake felt an unexpected stirring of empathy that he immediately suppressed, choosing instead to march into the house a silent Alexis following in his wake. Blake didn't miss the look of distaste Joseph shot his former mistress as he reluctantly held the door for them both_.

"Mr Carrington Mrs Gunnerson held dinner for you if you would care to head through to the dining room I will have it served…If your 'guest' would care to follow Jeanette here she will get her settled in." If Joseph's loathing had gone unnoticed by Alexis before the disdainful way he muttered guest surely clued her in.

"I do know my way around Joseph. I presume you put me in the oriental bedroom?" Alexis countered ignoring the strangled expression of annoyance on the Mojodomo's face as she pushed passed him and made her way to the staircase nodding politely at the timid maid.

"No I arranged for the blue room to be aired…"

"No the windows in that room looks directly east and with these light mornings…"

"Madam if I had my choice you would have been placed out in the stables with the rest of the beasts." Joseph muttered ignoring Blake's restraining hand. "You should be grateful to be given houseroom at all!"

"Yes well thankfully for everyone concerned you don't have any real choice or power and I am certain I trained you to at least know to do as you are told Joseph. Your 'guest' would prefer to sleep in the Oriental room." Alexis countered without missing a beat. "Or have you gotten ideas above your station in the last five years?"

"Alexis I thought you said you were tired." Blake muttered anxious to stop this little spat before it turned into full out war.

"I am, too tired to stand here arguing with a servant, and too tired to be woken up at five when the sun comes up and turns that room into an oven. So I am asking to be placed in a room of my choosing, you have plenty of them Blake I am hardly going to be underfoot."

Sighing as he realised this was probably first of such spats he was going to have to mediate Blake had to admit Alexis wasn't being unreasonable, in fact he wouldn't entirely put it past Joseph to have put Alexis in the east wing deliberately knowing her preference for a lie in. Or it may have been simply his earnest desire to place the former Mrs Carrington as far away from the family rooms as he could.

"Joseph please do as she asks and…" Blake began ignoring Joseph's outraged expression and Alexis's smirk of triumph his reply cut off by a sudden childish cry.

"Mummy."

Groaning he realised just what was about to happen Blake could only stand frozen as his pyjama clad son escaped from his nanny and flung himself recklessly down the stairs not stopping until he physically collided with his mother at the bottom. Sinking to her knees Alexis returned Steven's hug just as tightly, finally releasing him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Then without glancing back at their audience Alexis ushered her son back towards the staircase her hand wrapped lovingly around his shoulder as they walked upstairs together, snippets of their conversation drifting down to their silent audience.

"Are you back Mummy, really back?"

"For a little while Darling so that I can make your sister better."

"And then?"

"Then we'll see."

We'll see…

Those were the words that had Blake reaching for the decanter and pouring himself that third drink.

How could he have been so naive? He had summoned her back here, he not her, and so Alexis hadn't violated her side of the generous alimony contract. Right now Blake had no power to force her to leave Denver, he couldn't hold poverty over her head, he couldn't threaten her like before she wasn't the same frightened wreck that had clung to him begging for forgiveness. This time he needed her help so he couldn't ban her from his children's lives, certainly not when she was under the same roof.

Downing his third drink Blake Carrington was forced to admit if only to himself that if Alexis decided she didn't want to leave Denver, if she wanted to remain part of her children's lives then he had no way to stop her. She had him quite literally over a barrel.

Part 8:

Taking a deep breath Alexis ducked back under the water, pushing away from the side of the pool determined to work off enough energy to sleep. She knew it wasn't normal being out here at this time of night; the air was typical Colorado for this time of year warm whilst the sun was out but then it dropped sharply after dark. So Alexis thanked the maker that the pool was artificially heated otherwise right now she might be suffering from hypothermia.

It had far easier than she had thought to slip back into the routine of being at the mansion and in a way her life now was very similar to how it had become in those last few months apart from the hospital visits. In the morning Alexis would rise around nine after Blake had already left for the office, coming down to a leisurely breakfast to endure and parry a few verbal jousts with a bitter Joseph. Then she would be driven to the hospital for a check up with the doctor who would take blood and test it. She would ask to see Fallon and be denied, then seeing no point in hanging around she would return home to spend precious hours with her son.

Alexis relished those afternoons with Steven; she wasn't permitted to take him off of the grounds as Joseph had delighted in informing her. However as Blake's estate was so vast that really didn't matter. Once they had gotten a lift out to the stables and Steven introduced his mother to every horse he had ridden. Other times they simply walked around the garden, Steven kicking a ball or just jabbing on filling Alexis in on all the little things she had missed. If it was raining they stayed indoors and read Steven curled up on the window seat with his head in her lap as she read aloud, Keats or Dickens or even Dr Seuss.

She rarely saw Blake. He was either at the office or at the hospital visiting Fallon. He was rarely home early; never in time for dinner and never before Steven went to bed. When Alexis gathered the courage to broach the subject of his relationship with his father Steven fell silent for the first time in days, his sudden sullenness sending off all sorts of warning bells in her mind. Of all the concerns Alexis had had when Blake had forced her from Denver that he would seemingly neglect one of his children had not been one of them.

And on the surface Steven had everything a growing boy could need, a stable home, a good education, a loving sister and anything that money could buy. But it couldn't buy him his father's attention, or his love which was probably why the closer to it got to the day Alexis would be admitted for her operation the clingier Steven became. He was afraid, afraid he would lose her again if not on the operating table but that when Blake had what he wanted he would find someone way of making his mother leave again.

Regardless of Alexis's own promises that she would never leave him again, that she kidnap him herself if she had to Steven still didn't quite believe it. When she had tucked him in that night, he had grabbed her arm when she went to leave pleading in a voice far too young for his eleven years for her not to go. So she had sat there stroking his hair until he had fallen asleep, sleep had not come so easily for her. Alexis had tossed and turned in her bed, grunting as her lower back ached, the damn doctor's warning about side effects didn't seem so damned ridiculous now.

Unable to sleep Alexis had decided to try and burn off her growing sense of frustration. Yet with every additional lap of the pool it seemed to be growing not diminishing. There was something so very wrong in this house, and it had nothing to do with the damned pink elephant that lumbered into view every time Alexis accidentally found herself in Blake's presence even if they were only passing in the hall.

So they hadn't talked about their divorce.

So what.

Just because both of them seemed afraid to open that particular can of worms right now when there were clearly other priorities. That they couldn't stay around each other for fear that the other might start on that topic out of sheer bloody awkwardness…

"God damn you Blake Carrington!" Alexis screeched in pure frustration slapping the water. Damn him for being him, for still catching and holding her attention like no other man could; for being such a wonderful father to one child and a piss poor one to the other. Damn him for dragging her back here and making her realise just how much she had really missed out on, if Fallon had change half as much as Steven had…

"Why what the hell have I done this time?"

Whirling round in the pool Alexis gasped realising that she had an audience. If anything a robe clad Blake looked just as shocked as she was to find himself here, or was it finding her in the pool this close to midnight.

For a long moment they simply stared at the other, each expecting the other speak first.

Alexis broke their gaze first as teeth chattering she realised just how damn cold it was, she swam over to the pool ladder determined to get herself the hell away from this conversation before it blew up in both their faces. Yet she was only two steps up the ladder when her lower back suddenly cramped.

Crying out in pain, Alexis refused to give in to tears. Even has she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders helping her up the rest of the way.

"God dammit you're freezing, what possessed you to go swimming at such a time?"

"I couldn't find a good book." Alexis retorted back through gritted teeth her fingers tighten on Blake's soft warm robe as another spasm wracked her body. "Shit I can't move."

For a moment Blake seemed thrown then as if resigned to having to do something he awkwardly scooped her up into his arms. It wasn't a difficult feat she wasn't exactly heavy but the pained cry Alexis let out when he lifted her affected him more than he cared to admit; as did carrying her wet practically naked body close to his chest, his own hands slipping down her thighs as he struggled to keep her as still as possible.

Since there was no way he could make it up the stairs Blake settled for the next best thing the couch in his study, trying to be as gentle as he could as he laid her down on the leather seat. Even in the heated room she was shivering and Blake didn't think before shedding his own robe and laying it over her, anything rather than look at that shapely body laid out like a damn Christmas present ready for unwrapping.

"You need to get out of that suit…"

"I'm not really in the mood right now Blake." Alexis quipped earning her a glare from her ex-husband.

"That was…

"Not what you meant I know…I left my night things in the pool house." Alexis answered and Blake nodded eager to have some task that would take him away from her for a moment, he needed a moment to regain control of himself, to remind himself that although once that figure had been his to ogle it wasn't any longer. Nor had he any interest in doing so, not really it was just when it was laid out on a platter like that it was very hard not to look and keep on looking.

Storming out to the pool house in only his pyjamas Blake had plenty of time to refocus his thoughts and by the time he returned to the house he had managed to work himself up into a fine temper. Just what the hell had she been playing at, trying to make herself sick so she couldn't go through with the operation in the morning?

No…No even Alexis wouldn't be that selfish, and she wanted Fallon to get better just as much as he did. So clearly she hadn't been thinking at all which was practically as bad in Blake's eyes. His attitude was as frosty as the temperature as he practically threw the clothing down on top of her.

"I might need a little help."

"You can…"

"Look Blake you can either help me and lecture me about being stupid or we can argue about this till I catch a damn cold and then I will let Fallon's doctor lecture you about leaving me to shiver my arse off because you are frightened of the sight of my naked body!"

"Fine but I am not looking." Blake grumbled.

"If you don't look it will take longer and you'll just end up touching things you don't really want to." Alexis pointed out and Blake had to grudgingly admit she was right. Still he made a point of not looking or at least not staring at the parts of her that used to thrill him, instead he found his attention drawn by the long ugly scar on her abdomen that was definitely new and it seemed safer to stare at that as he help ease on her nightgown.

Finally Alexis was decent, well dressed, that nightgown still showed a goodly amount of her and Blake decided that now she was at least moderately warm was the time to launch into his prepared speech about how stupid she had been. Yet instead of his prepared rant it was a flippant question that tripped off of his lips.

"How did you get that scar?"

For a long moment Alexis didn't answer, of all the things that Blake could have said that was not one she would have expected and it was not a topic that she ever wanted to discuss, not with him and certainly not now. Yet when she lifted her head she found his gaze unusually soft and curious not at all accusatory like she had expected.

"I take it you wouldn't believe me if I said shark attack?" Alexis tried yet her glib answer sounded strained even to her ears.

"No but it looks serious."

"I…I…" Alexis began unable to keep her voice from breaking as she dragged her eyes away from Blake's suddenly sympathetic gaze, dear god she couldn't tell him this if he was going to look at her like that. "I had an emergency caesarean."

Of all the possible answers that was not one Blake was expecting to hear. "I didn't know you had another child." And he didn't which considering the fact that Blake knew Joseph had kept close tabs on Alexis over the past five years he couldn't have imagined his friend keeping something like that from him.

"I don't." Alexis answered simply staring into the fireplace. "I was only six months along, it was a placental abruption the baby didn't stand a chance and if they hadn't operated I would have bled to death."

The detached clinical way in which she spoke about it merely confirmed to Blake that this wasn't something Alexis talked about, probably ever, to anyone; so why was she telling him? "I'm sorry."

Nodding as if accepting his apology for bringing the matter up Alexis continued to stare into the fire aware that Blake's gaze was still locked on her. "It isn't something I like to talk about, in fact I think you're the only person I've ever told about her."

"Her?"

"It was a little girl, she struggled to breathe for five minutes before finally giving up. I called her Amanda. I didn't have to name her but it felt right to, I didn't want her to just be known as Baby Carrington on her death record."

Freezing as that innocent confession sent a warning shot across his bows Blake stared at Alexis willing her to turn so he could see the answer in her eyes without having to ask that question. "Alexis?"

Alexis knew without him saying another word what he was asking, what he couldn't bring himself to say out loud. In their years of marriage Alexis had learnt to read his silences as well as his body language and right now his aura was screaming out for her to answer, to tell him it wasn't their baby that she had lost.

"I wanted to tell you when I found out I was pregnant but I kept putting it off and then 'it' happened…I kept promising myself that after I had the baby I would call that perhaps it might make the difference that perhaps it would be a fresh start. But then after I lost her and the doctors told me I shouldn't try for any more children I guess I just fell apart…"

"Jesus." The blasphemy fell from Blake's lips as easily as his own name. A baby, their baby, a little sister for Steven and Fallon, another child lost. First Adam, then little Amanda who had barely drawn breathe, now Fallon. Was God punishing them for some reason? Taking their children from them one by one as payment for some terrible crime that Blake wasn't aware of.

"You should have told me." Blake's voice was low but the pain in it was obvious.

"I'm telling you now."

"You should have told me back then."

"Why what difference would it have made?" Alexis demanded turning her head to fix him with her own blazing emerald eyes. "It wouldn't have brought her back, you like to think you're god Blake Carrington but you aren't."

"You still should…"

"Like you told me about Fallon three months ago like you should have?" Alexis snapped back before he could begin his pointless tirade. "We can argue back and forth on this all night Blake and it would still be pointless, should I have told you about the baby when I first realised I was pregnant, yes I probably should have. Would it have changed things, it might have, if I hadn't been so stressed coping with the pregnancy by myself…Don't you think I tortured myself with enough What If's to sink a ship?"

Unable to bear neither her piercing gaze for a moment longer nor the settling feeling of guilt and responsibility that churned in his stomach Blake made for the door. He knew he was being a coward but he couldn't sit there and stare into her tortured eyes for a moment longer. Not whilst the taunting voices in his head had started to whisper.

If only he had taken time to cool down, to listen, to give her another chance…Even if he had let her stay in Denver then he would known about the pregnancy…Perhaps things would have been different…Better…Less empty…less bitter.

Storming upstairs to his dark empty bedroom Blake tried to shut out the images that assaulted him, a terrified Alexis screaming in pain she lost their child. Their tiny little girl drawing a few breathes before giving up, her features a disturbing mix of his lost son and his darling girl's. Another child he had failed to protect.

Well enough was enough and Blake Carrington was mighty sick of losing. That would be the last child he would lose, even if from now on he had deal with the devil himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 9:

Perhaps bringing Steven along with him to the hospital hadn't been the best idea Blake Carrington had ever had. Yet Fallon had been asking to see her brother for days now and the doctor had agreed it would be all right providing Steven checked out for carrying any colds or viruses.

So when Blake had gotten home from the office to change out of his suit and grab a quick meal to find his son sitting on the bottom step of the grand staircase an unfamiliar look of stubborn determination on his young face.

"I'm coming to the hospital."

Unused to hearing his son use that tone of voice with anyone let alone on him Blake had spluttered to find an answer and in the end it seemed easier to just allow Steven to tag along. It was a decision he was starting to regret.

"I can't believe you just forgave her." Fallon finally spat, her final round of chemotherapy making her short temper even shorter than usual as she stared down at her pouting brother who was determinedly avoiding her gaze and scuffing his shoes against the linoleum.

Yet despite the rather obvious signs his son was displaying that he did not want to continue this conversation Fallon remained oblivious. "She left us, she doesn't get to come back now and play happy families like nothing happened."

Scowling at his sisters words Steven hunched his shoulders muttering something rebellious under his breath.

"What?"

"She didn't just leave us." Steven suddenly spat back his blue eyes suddenly lifted from the floor to glare at his surprised sister. Steven never raised his voice to her, he was always the quiet one, the placid one, the one who let her take the lead but now he was staring at her in a way Fallon had never seen. "She loves us Fallon, she never wanted to go but Dad made her."

"Now hold on Steven." Blake suddenly interjected he had been content to allow Fallon to rant on since it seemed to make her feel more in control but he wasn't about to allow his son to spread such things about. "Whatever your mother may have said…"

"She didn't say anything!" Steven retorted his young face contorted angrily. "I heard Joseph talking to Mrs Gunnerson, he said the best thing you ever did was making her leave the first time and that the sooner you got what you needed to save Fallon and then shipped her back off to Europe the better off we would all be."

Stunned Blake could only curse his Mojodomo's tendency to speak without thinking first, that and his staff's propensity to gossip about their employers when anyone could overhear. "Steven that wasn't…"

Snorting Steven shook his head surprising Blake by jumping to his feet and rushing for the door. "Better off for who Dad, you, Fallon, Joseph? Why is it no one ever seems to ask whether it is better off for me? Now I am going to find MY MOTHER to find out if she is ok, cause it's obvious nobody else cares and that's the only reason I wanted to come here in the first place, not to see you play favourites with Fallon for the millionth time."

The bitterness in his son's tone froze Blake and it took a good few moments for him to process what had happened and by that time his son had vanished. Darting up from his seat Blake headed towards the door shooting an apologetic glance at a pale and trembling Fallon before heading into the corridor.

It was empty, no sign of Steven.

Wandering down the hall Blake stopped each random nurse asking if she had seen a little boy, blonde wandering about. After a few shook heads Blake finally made it to the nurse's station at the end of the hall. He had to wait until the sister ended her telephone call.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me did you happen to see a boy, about eleven, blonde hair…"

"Big blue eyes." She added for him and Blake sighed in relief.

"That's him."

"Yes he just came through here a minute ago, told me had had gotten lost trying to get back to his mothers room after popping out to the bathroom, I sent him right back up sir."

"Back up?"

"Yes room 356, I don't know how he got down to this floor…" The sister began but Blake was moving before she could finish, turning the corner to stab futilely at the elevator button the little panel showing the lift moving up to the third floor and stopping.

Not waiting for the lift Blake wrenched open the doors to the stairwell and rushed up the stairs two at a time startling a pair of junior doctors who were engrossed in some debate that they didn't see him coming until he pushed between them ignoring their yells to watch where he was going. He wasn't even panting when he reached the third floor his quick eyes following the signs to rooms 340 to 378 to the right.

Passing each room Blake checked each one off, 351…353…There on the left hand side of the corridor the door slightly ajar 356.

For a moment Blake took a moment to try and regain control of his temper, to remember that Alexis had just undergone a procedure to save their daughter's life and that yelling at her in front of their already confused son was not likely to endear him to Steven. He would calm, he would retrieve Steven without an argument, the rest could wait until they were home.

Yet pushing open Blake froze in the doorway, unable to move into the room and unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. His son had somehow clambered up onto the hospital bed his fair head tucked into the crook of his mother's neck their bodies curled towards each other as Steven held onto her for dear life. Blake couldn't catch their conversation, Steven was mumbling and his shoulders were shaking as if he was trying not to cry. Alexis had her eyes closed, her face pale and exhausted yet she still ran her fingers soothingly through her son's hair.

It was a precious and intimate and perfect moment and he didn't belong in it.

Feeling like an intruder Blake backed into the corridor pulling the door closed. Then shaken he staggered like a drunk over to one of the cheap plastic seats that randomly seemed to grow from the walls haphazardly down the length of the stark corridor. All these years he had thought he had been doing the right thing, for him, for the children. Yet for the first time Blake felt as though a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on him, waking him up and he felt that unshakable conviction waiver.

What if he had made a terrible mistake, a mistake that his children were the ones paying for? A mistake he ran the risk of repeating all because his couldn't see past his own pain and pride. Was it already too late?

For once Blake Carrington found himself completely without the answers.

Part 10:

"Well how did it go?"

Blake had barely made it through the door his dark eyes narrowing on the woman in the bed, the woman who was staring at him desperately as if she really did care as much as it seemed. Whose emerald eyes were fixed on him pleadingly and Blake couldn't help but be transported back to another time when Alexis had looked at him like that, as though her whole word rested on his answer.

"Well? Blake you're scaring me, Fallon's operation, how did it go?"

Alexis repeating the question jarred Blake from his dark memories and back to the present.

"The procedure went as planned, no unforeseen hiccups." Blake muttered unable to keep his gaze on her as Alexis closed her eyes visibly relieved as she muttered. "Thank god."

Walking to the window so that he had an excuse to look elsewhere Blake fiddled with the blind control. "The doctor seemed pleased." He added causing Alexis's eyes to open, surprised by his sudden seeming willingness to talk to her after Blake had spent the last two days scrupulous avoiding her like the plague.

"He said that by the beginning of next week she might be able to come home, she would need a nurse and to be kept separate from most of the household to avoid contamination but it would be healthier than being stuck in the hospital…"

"That's good right?"

Nodding rather than answering her question Blake felt his next words churn in his stomach, he knew it was guilt, guilt was the only reason he had even considered making this offer. That and perhaps it had something to do with the fact that his own midnight pacing the night before had discovered Steven not in his own room as expected but curled up at the foot of Alexis's empty bed clutching her pillow to his body like a lifeline.

"The doctors said that you are recovering nicely that you could be discharged today?"

"Yes that is what they told me…" Alexis hesitated uncertain and decidedly awkward as Blake continued to stare out of the window. "Blake if you came here to ask me to move back to The Carlton would you please just…"

"No."

Frowning in confusion Alexis shook her head; dark curls bouncing about her face. "No what?"

"No you don't need to move out…I…I think it might be good for the children if you stayed at the mansion for a while longer. Steven needs you and I think that as much as she would deny it Fallon needs you too, perhaps even more."

If Blake had calmly announced he was giving up the oil business in order to pursue his life long ambition to be a professional ballet dancer Alexis could not have been more stunned. That was as close as she had ever heard Blake Carrington come to admitting he might have made a mistake that he might actually be wrong about something.

"You want me to come home?"

"No." Blake insisted turning to face Alexis so that there could be no misunderstanding not about this. "I just think you should stay at the mansion a while longer, the children have been through an ordeal that they will need both their parents to help them deal with. If you agree to help me with Steven then I in turn will try to help you with Fallon."

Swallowing as she realised just where the boundaries lay Alexis nodded unable to trust her voice to form an answer.

Unable to contain his relief Blake sighed running his fingers through his greying hair. "Alright then…I'll just…I'll talk to the doctor and see if he will release you. I have the limousine downstairs…" Blake trailed off awkwardly heading towards the door surprised when a delicate hand caught his as he passed.

Glancing down Blake tried to ignore just how warm her fingers felt gripping his, how soft her skin was compared to his own life roughened palms. He knew he should shake her off yet he couldn't. Glancing up when he felt the weight of Alexis's gaze on him Blake tried ignore the spark that passed between them.

"Thank you."

Now it was Blake's turn to be speechless.

Part 11:

Home.

Alexis could pretend that being back at the mansion was no different than staying in a particularly fancy hotel or one of her friends grand houses all over the world but that would have been a lie and Alexis had decided on the day she had lost her last child that she wasn't going to lie anymore, certainly not to herself.

Living in the mansion again was complicated. It was her home and yet it wasn't; she was here as a guest only, a fact that Joseph seemed delighted to point out to her on any occasion she made any demands of the staff that he considered over stepping her bounds. Why only that morning when she had innocently commented it seemed pointless to continuously stock the dining room with breakfast until she came down, Blake rarely took more than coffee, toast and eggs in the morning, Steven was an early riser and personally she would prefer a tray in bed than dragging herself down to the dining room.

Joseph had sneered at her suggestion before looking down his Gaelic nose at her.

"I take my instructions from Mr Carrington and if you are so concerned with being a burden to the kitchen staff Mrs Carrington there is always a suite at The Carlton waiting. After all heaven for fend you might choose to rise before nine O'clock."

She hadn't seen much of Blake, as despite his request for her help with mending fences with their son he seemed to spend all of his time shuttling between the hospital and the office only returning to the mansion to sleep or eat or change. Steven barely seemed to notice or care about his father's absence yet he clearly demonstrated his joy at her return from the hospital barely leaving her side for a moment. So Alexis had little chance to explore that unexpected and somewhat unsettling moment of connection in the hospital. Yet her skin still tingled with the memory of his large rough hand in her own.

"Check."

"What…Oh…" Alexis startled jarred back to the present by her son's voice, cursing as she could feel the slight heat in her cheeks from being lost in that memory before she glanced down at the chessboard where he did indeed have her check. Realising that she hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to the game Alexis thought now was pretty late to start, settling for moving her queen.

"Checkmate." Steven announced proudly a moment later turning his young face up to his mother as if assessing whether it was a good thing or not that he had beaten her so easily.

"Well done darling."

"If you want we can play something else?" Steven asked hopefully reaching for one of the many board games he had brought into his mother's room. He knew it was getting late and that normally he would have been sent to bed by now, in fact he was already changed into his pyjama's but had been able to escape from the ever watchful eye of Joseph by sneaking into his mother's room after dinner; knowing only too well that it was the only room in the house the butler avoided like the plague.

"Alright one more game then you promise to go to bed?" Alexis added smiling at her son, knowing only too well that he was pushing his luck.

Grinning Steven nodded pulling out his game of choice and when she saw it Alexis groaned, Monopoly, they would be here half the night.

"Mr Carrington I need to talk to you about 'that woman'."

Blake was barely through the door when Joseph pounced. It had been a hard day; he had negotiated a particularly tricky deal at work all whilst trying to placate the other party who couldn't understand why Blake couldn't drop everything to negotiate in person in South America. He had called by the hospital on the way home and had endured the closest thing Fallon could manage to a temper tantrum when he had casually announced Alexis's continued presence in Denver and in the mansion. Now he had didn't even have his coat off and Joseph was expecting him to settle world war three.

"Joseph unless this is life threatening…"

"That woman is completely undermining my authority." Joseph insisted so wrapped up in his own complaint that he didn't notice the warning sign of Blake's clenched jaw. "Just because I told her she couldn't have her breakfast up in her room she is throwing the whole house's routine out of kilter and she is keeping Mr Steven up long past his bedtime. Now Mr Carrington I am not one to interfere in your private affairs but letting that woman back into this house…

"Enough! I know that you do not agree with my decision to have Alexis here Joseph but it was my decision and as this is my house I expect you to respect it." Blake bellowed surprising his closest employee and confidant who positively bristled at the unaccustomed tone of voice. Realising he may have come down on him too hard, god knows Alexis could drive the most calm and level headed of men to distraction, Blake softened his next words.

"I'm sorry old friend, I have already had a difficult day, I will have a few words with Alexis and remind her that she is here as a guest and that running of the household is to be left to you and that her comments are not required or desired. As for Steven, I am his father and I will deal with it."

Sniffing slightly Joseph nodded accepting Blake's coat and briefcase. "Very good Mr Carrington."

Reassured that at least one fire had been temporarily doused Blake girded himself for the next. "Where is my son?"

"In her room." Joseph spat back his dark eyes glinting maliciously and Blake sighed, perhaps doused had been the wrong word after all.

Making his way quickly up the stairs Blake placed his sternest expression on his face, one glance at the clock helped, as it was a little late for Steven to be up. Striding towards the Oriental room Blake paused long enough to rap on the door, not waiting for a request to enter before pushing the door open, it was his house after all. Yet the scene before him cased him to pause and his righteous anger vanished from sheer bemusement.

Steven was indeed there, dressed in his pyjamas and robe his young face frowning in concentration at what appeared to be a board game. What had stunned Blake was the fact that Alexis was herself dressed similarly, her dark hair pulled back from her face as she lounged on the bed in what appeared to be blue striped men's pyjamas and an oversized robe.

Steven was the first to notice him, his startled exclamation; "Dad!" jarred Alexis who stared up at him in surprise.

"Good Evening Blake." Alexis greeted him warily yet politely surprised when Blake simply nodded and stepped inside the room shutting the door behind him.

"What do we have here?"

"Monopoly." Was Steven's excited reply glancing between his parents as if wondering whether to ask or not. "We've only had one round you can join if you want?"

Clearing his throat Blake opened his mouth to refuse yet the pleading expression of Steven's face and the pointed glare from Alexis towards his son and back to him quickly changed his mind.

"Alright…but don't expect me to go easy on you son, I do have more than a little advantage you know." Blake added taking a seat on the edge of the bed choosing to ignore Alexis's scoff that at least she had the dignity to disguise as a cough when Steven glanced up at her. It was a children's board game how hard could it be.

"And since you landed you landed on it when I've just put a hotel on that makes it five thousand dollars." Steven announced gleefully his young hand outstretched towards his father who looked at him dumbfounded.

"Five thousand?" Blake asked hoarsely, mentally totalling the meagre amount he had left hidden under his property and get of jail free cards. "Are you sure that's right?"

"Of course normally the rent is five hundred, with one house on its twice the amount, two houses four, then six etc With a hotel it's ten times the amount it says on the back of the card and everything!" Steven added holding up his property card for Blake's inspection.

"Right well how about I trade you two of my properties and…"

"Sorry Dad cash only, if you need to you can mortgage them with the bank but they won't be worth all that amount." Steven retorted knowledgably before adding slyly. "Of course I could be persuaded to let this go, call the game a draw, but it would take more than just two substandard properties that I can't even build on unless I buy the outstanding one from Mother."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Blake asked bewildered to realise he was negotiating with his eleven year old son and conceding; something that not even captain's of industry could claim, all the while Alexis sat there a silent smirk playing about those damn full lips of hers.

"I was thinking a pass to stay up late every night this week." Steven retorted smiling broadly clearly not surprised when his father immediately shot that down. "Alright I would settle for you taking us out for burgers for dinner one night this week."

"By 'us' you mean?"

"You me and Mother." Steven answered gamely.

Sighing Blake nodded reluctantly the idea of spending more time with Alexis wasn't exactly thrilling but it was something Steven wanted and god knows he needed to make some sort of gesture to mend fences with the boy and if he wanted his mother there. "Alright but I pick the night."

Beaming Steven held out his hand and Blake found himself smiling grudgingly as he shook it, Alexis surprising them both when she suddenly burst out laughing at their earnestness.

"Alright my little property tycoon it's late off to bed with you." Alexis teased opening her arms for her goodnight kiss, holding her son close for a moment before releasing him.

"Night Mum." Steven mumbled smothering a yawn before surprising his father with a brief hug before jumping off the bed and back to his own room.

For a long moment both parents stared after him.

"He's a wonderful boy Blake."

"I know." Blake answered hesitantly unable to contain his grin as he recalled his son's negotiating skills, and he had always thought Fallon was the only one capable of manipulating him in this family. "And quite the little hardball player, I never realised he had it in him."

Snorting as she gathered the dice and cards and sorted them back into the box Alexis retorted glibly. "Just be thankful you weren't playing him at chess."

"Chess?"

"I only lasted five minutes." Alexis admitted much to Blake's astonishment as he hadn't realised his son even played chess but then again how well did he really know Steven, other than that he enjoyed basketball and football and liked to read.

On the few occasions he could remember seeing his children playing such games, normally whilst he worked in the background not paying them much attention, he was sure Fallon normally won. Perhaps he had missed the occasions when Steven did, or perhaps…perhaps his peace loving son allowed his sister to win because both he and Blake knew the funk she would get into if she didn't.

"Well at least I lasted longer than five minutes." Blake muttered surprised by Alexis's choked snort, and muttered, "That's nothing to brag about Blake." glancing up at her in confusion before he realised just what he had said. "Oh you…you…"

"Grow up Blake." Alexis scoffed picking up one of Steven's hotels rolling it around her fingers for a moment before chucking it toward him with a playful smirk that lit up her beautiful face and made her look like the seventeen year old girl Blake remembered. "There you go Blake now you have your own hotel."

As the playing piece harmlessly bounced off of his chest Blake couldn't quell his own snort of laughter, picking up the red playing piece from where it landed on the quilt.

"Actually I am looking into buying a hotel, La Mirage, so I don't have a need for this Alexis but thank you for thinking of me." He added before throwing it gamefully back at her; his laughter only increasing as Alexis screeched like a little girl and ducked out the way only to roll too far and fall off of the bed entirely.

"Oh you think that's so funny Blake Carrington." Alexis hissed her dark hair now free from its bow, thanks to her fall, and hanging around her determined face as she righted herself and crawled back onto the bed; grabbing a fistful of fake hundred dollar bills as she did so, flinging them at a laughing Blake before reaching for the pot of little green houses.

"Oh no…" Blake insisted raising his hands to ward off her next assault, reaching out to grab her hand and shake the projectiles loose, surprised when Alexis pushed instead of pulling back, unbalancing them both. Falling back on to the bed Blake tugged her along with him, grunting when even Alexis's slight weight suddenly landed on top of him.

"You cheating bastard!" Alexis muttered reaching for whatever she could lay her hands on, raining down currency and playing pieces on a spluttering Blake before he gained the upper hand and rolled them over, successfully trapping her underneath him.

"Not so smug now Alexis." Blake taunted trying to ignore just how pleasant it felt to feel her warm nubile body pressed under his or the way when she tried to wiggle her way free her braless breasts brushed against his chest. Yet his smirk only lasted long enough for her quick little hands to find his side and that unerring ticklish spot that only she knew about.

"Whose winning now Blake?" Alexis taunted, her honeyed voice low in his ear even as Blake wrestled her arms above her head, panting heavily as he fought both her and his attraction. Her laughter dying suddenly as she caught Blake's gaze, his dark eyes were pooled to black as he pressed against her, his pointed interest now nudging firmly against her stomach. For a long moment the air between them sizzled only the sound of their panting breath disturbed the room as they stared into the other's eyes.

The blaring ring of the telephone jolted them apart and Blake leapt from the bed so fast Alexis wondered it was a miracle he hadn't broken the sound barrier. Reaching for the phone he barked down it as Alexis curled up on the bed unable to make sense of what had almost happened between them. True she knew she was still attracted to Blake but to have him return the feeling that she hadn't expected.

"Thank you Joseph I will be there as soon as I can." Blake spoke again before setting the phone down.

"Blake?" Alexis asked hesitantly as he continued to avoid looking at her or even in her generally direction.

"I need to go…" 

"We need to talk about this, we can't pretend nothing happened." Alexis pressed reaching out to try and reason with him whilst cursing Joseph and his sixth sense and impeccable sense of timing.

"It can wait, I have a flight to catch, a deal I have been negotiating may have just fallen through…I should only be gone a few days." Blake muttered not sure why he was even bothering to tell her that much but knowing he had to leave now before he did something he knew he would regret later.

So ignoring her plea for him to wait and without even glancing in her direction Blake Carrington fled to the relative safety of his own bedroom, aware as he did so that his body was trembling with suppressed sexual tension. It was only when the door was safely shut behind him and he could breath in air free from Alexis's perfume that Blake even dared to wonder.

"What the hell just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 12:

Fallon was coming home today and Alexis could barely contain either her nerves or her excitement. There was only one shadow on the horizon; Blake still wasn't home. His few day business trip had spawned into a week and then two and Alexis had tried to wait for his return but Fallon's doctors had insisted keeping the girl in hospital any longer might actually hinder her recovery and so Alexis had eventually caved.

Fallon had taken the news exactly how Alexis had expected.

"Who let you in here? I don't want you here….Security…Nurse…"

Alexis hadn't even shut the door behind her when Fallon started calling for security.

"Stop being a brat Fallon. Your father isn't here to baby you and frankly I have had enough from your attitude, you could show a little gratitude considering the fact I saved your life but if that is asking too much then at least learn to hold your tongue because I have no interest in hearing your complaints."

That shut her daughter right up and Alexis was able to stand and get a good look at her daughter. She had changed far more than Steven had. Lying in the bed before her was not the little girl she had left but a young woman on the cusp of womanhood with all the associated charm and stubbornness.

She had been a beautiful girl and she would be a stunning woman and Alexis knew how hard it would be for her growing up and attracting attention from practically every man she would meet. At first it would flattering and empowering and more than a little ego inflating but after a while it would be overwhelming and even grating when practically every man was only interested in hitting on you or trying to get you into bed.

Alexis had been lucky she had met Blake when she had, a man who had wanted her to be more than just a plaything. He had taken an interest in the girl behind the pretty face, the first time they had met he had engaged her in conversation, had stared into her eyes and not down her cleavage. She had fallen in love with him for that.

Fallon wrapped up in her bitterness and unwilling to trust others would be a prime candidate for playboys and older men looking for a pretty little toy. She was already daddy's little girl, Blake was her whole world but Alexis knew from experience just how few Blake Carrington's there were in the world. It was time someone taught her daughter that the whole world didn't revolve around her now before she flew the nest and found herself out in the world completely unprepared to deal with having her heart broken.

"So what do you want?" Fallon sneered her blue eyes locked on her mother shifting uncomfortably under Alexis's probing gaze. It had been years since mother and daughter had been face to face and Fallon felt unusually unsure of herself but as was normal for her she hid that lack of confidence under a veil of sarcasm.

"If you came to say goodbye don't bother the last one you said was more than adequate."

"Now the doctors recommend that you come home at the end of the week, they think you will recover better in a familiar environment."

"Finally!" Fallon huffed a brief smile lighting up her too pale face. "This place is so boring."

"However." Alexis cut in sharply causing Fallon's face to fall and her eyes to narrow. "Only a parent or guardian can sign you out of here and since your father is away…" Alexis trailed off waiting for the penny to drop. "If anything went wrong Blake would hold me responsible so…"

"You're going to leave me in here?" Fallon hissed. "Your nomination for mother of the year must be in the post!"

"Considering your attitude can you give me a reason why I would go out further on a limb for you?" Alexis added as if Fallon hadn't spoken moving to pick up one the magazines and flick through the pages. "Unless of course you are prepared to meet me halfway?"

"What do you want?" Fallon asked suspicion clouding her face.

"Simply your cooperation. I get you out of here, you don't try and sabotage my stay at the house, we will make an effort to be civil to each other?"

"That's all?"

"That's all." Alexis replied simply a slight smile tugging at her lips. "No hidden agenda, I think it is going to be hard enough of an adjustment for everyone without the two of us at war with each other. Steven is happy Fallon and I know how much you love your little brother, so if you curb your impulse to throw a tantrum and demand I leave then I will hold my tongue when it comes to your other shortcomings. Agreed?"

Fallon's reply was quiet and reluctant but Alexis caught her answer. "Agreed."

The staff had wanted to gather and give Fallon a full Carrington welcome but Alexis had put her foot down with Joseph who had looked like he would rather swallow hemlock than listen to his former mistress.

"The doctors have insisted Fallon be exposed to as few different people has possible, her immune system is practically none-existent right now and MY daughter's health is more important than any little show that you want to put on Joseph."

But whilst Blake was away they were her children and when it came to their health and well being Alexis knew she was in charge. So Joseph had bowed to her instruction, unwillingly but he had cooperated. Alexis had sent Steven to school despite his excited pleas to remain behind, knowing that the journey and an immediate reunion would tax Fallon's strength more than she would ever admit.

So it was only her and a sour faced Joseph who came out to greet the limousine when it arrived bearing Fallon and her new nurse, a woman Alexis had appointed after taking a personal recommendation from Fallon's lead consultant.

"Welcome home Miss Fallon." Joseph greeted beating Alexis to the punch as the driver opened the door and retrieved Fallon's new wheelchair before helping her into to it.

"Welcome home darling." Alexis added softly not surprised when her daughter glanced up at her obviously biting her lip to restrain the sarcastic little comment that she had thought up and Alexis was pleased that at least for now their truce seemed to be holding.

"Where is everybody?" Fallon asked almost sadly as her chair was wheeled into the house and there was no assembled staff to greet her.

"I'm sorry Miss Fallon but your…mother… ordered otherwise." Joseph cut in smugly his dark eyes flickering between mother and daughter eagerly awaiting the tantrum that he guessed would be forth coming.

"Your doctors asked you be exposed to as few people as possible." Alexis cut in her emerald eyes flickering from Joseph's malicious expression to hold her daughter's gaze. "It was one of their conditions for you being allowed home." She added softly relieved when Fallon's angry expression faded somewhat and she grudgingly nodded.

"Well not that is settled we should get you settled as well. Nurse if you would?" Alexis insisted her soft gaze turning icy when she caught Joseph's eye, she would deal with him later, Blake had clearly allowed the man ideas above his station and that was something she would remedy at the first opportunity.

Part 13:

Blake was coming home. Joseph had informed her over breakfast, delivering the news in his usual insubordinate way, clearly thrilled that Mr Carrington would be returning and would empower him to put her back in her place where she belonged. Alexis hadn't risen to his bait smiling serenely she had simply asked to speak to Mrs Gunnerson.

"I have already seen to the menu for the evening." Joseph replied snidely "I do not require any assistance from you."

"Perhaps not but I would like to look it over in any case thank you Joseph."

The dismissal had been unspoken and even Joseph hadn't lingered to argue further. Smiling to herself Alexis had marked herself with another point in her ongoing battle of wills with the house steward. Making her way up the stairs Alexis nodded politely at the members of staff as she passed pleased when the maids returned her greeting with shy smiles; at least she had won over most of the new staff despite Joseph's best efforts to sabotage her.

Pausing to knock Alexis paused before pushing open her daughter's door her good mood only evaporating slightly as her daughter looked up from the chaise and the book she was ready to scowl at her.

"I can't believe you told my school to set me assignments."

"You would be bored with nothing to keep you occupied." Alexis pointed out ignoring her daughter's petulant tone. "Besides it is your choice Fallon, study now or prepare to be held back a year I am sure you will find your twelve year old classmates quite charming."

Chewing her bottom lip Fallon settled for glaring at her mother over the edge of her assigned reading. It wasn't too awful a book, and it was better than the rubbish magazines that she had already read twenty times over. "I just don't see why I need to write the book report as well?"

"It's so they can determine how well you understood what you read." Alexis answered her, moving to arrange the roses that the gardener had been so kind as to send up to Fallon's room.

"I know why they want me to." Fallon sniped. "I just don't see why you are making me."

"Because your teachers set the work and as your mother I am thinking about your future."

"Now you're my mother." Fallon muttered. "Funny how you suddenly decide to remember that after all these years."

"I am and I have always been your mother Fallon, nothing you can do or say can ever change that and I am committed to your future and your well-being. If I wasn't then I wouldn't have come back at all, I wouldn't have under gone a painful and invasive procedure in an attempt to help you."

To that Fallon didn't have a smart-alecky remark.

"Now if you make a decent start on that report this afternoon then I think you might be allowed to come downstairs for dinner, get you out of this room for a little while."

"Oh joy!" Fallon drawled sarcastically. "So we can sit down for dinner and play happy families whilst you correct my table manners, no thank you."

"That is a shame, I am sure your father will be disappointed not to see you there but if you would rather stay up here well that is your choice!"

"Daddy's coming home?" Fallon demanded her blue eyes lighting up and a smile gracing her features that tugged at Alexis's heart strings, it was a look that Alexis hadn't seen bestowed on her since Fallon was eight years old and it hurt more than she had thought it would.

"He is." Alexis answered cagily. "So if you want to make him proud of you I suggest you get on and finish that book."

This time Fallon didn't even bother to argue, turning the page she buried her nose back in it, her mother clearly forgotten. At a loose end Alexis finished with the roses and straightened the magazines on the side table before turning to glance out of the window her eyes narrowing as an unfamiliar car appeared and stopped a pretty blonde getting out of the driver's door.

"Who the hell is that?" Alexis muttered mostly to herself yet it caught Fallon's attention and much to Alexis's annoyance her daughter moved from the chaise to join her at the window.

"Oh no." Fallon's groan managed to fill her with dread. "That's Christy."

"Christy?" Alexis retorted contempt dripping from her tone at the common sounding name. "And who is Christy?"

At her mother's obvious contempt Fallon had to stifle a smile. "Dad's last….girlfriend…she's a swimsuit model or something like that. I thought they had broken up, she went to Bali for a shoot and never came back."

Blake and a vapid blonde...a model, not even catwalk but swimsuit, it might as well have been underwear. The very idea made Alexis's stomach churn. How had he sunk so low, a hook up was one thing but to introduce such a person to her children? A quick glance towards her daughter confirmed her suspicion that Fallon clearly had no love for the interloper.

"Well someone should go down and meet her, shouldn't they?" Alexis added a knowing grin pulling at her lips as Fallon's gaze suddenly shot up to meet her mother's and a second later an oh so similar smirk spread across Fallon's lips.

"I think that would only be appropriate she is a guest." Fallon added innocently enjoying the sound of her mother's bubbling laughter as it spilled from her lips. "Do say hello from me Mother, Christy and I were such good friends."

"I would be happy to Darling." Alexis replied moving towards the door enjoying the rare moment of camaraderie with her daughter before another thought made itself known. "And don't forget to finish your homework."

Groaning Fallon sank back down on the chaise glaring at the retreating form of her mother. Alexis Carrington was a hell of a lot harder to deal with than she remembered, but even her mother on her worst day was better than having to deal with her father's former girlfriend on her best. Fallon had done everything in her power to get rid of the little common gold digger and she had thought she had been successful.

Now Christy was back and for once Fallon actually felt something approaching relief that her mother was here. She would show Christy Goldsmith her place that and the back door, one glance at her mother's face had told her that much. Leaning back against her chaise Fallon retrieved her book, there was only one problem with the whole situation and that was that she didn't get to watch.

Part 14:

Fixing a polite if slightly superior smile on her face Alexis resisted the urge to smirk as she stepped into the library interrupting Joseph mid-flow as he explained the master of the house was not at home.

"That's alright Joseph I will deal with this." Alexis cut in causing both the butler and the pretty blond to turn and stare at the doorway where Alexis stood and she had to fight the urge to laugh when of all people Joseph seemed relieved to see her.

"Very good Madam." He replied eager to be on his way leaving the two women alone and Alexis turned her attention to the interloper her critical emerald eyes sizing the younger woman up in a few seconds.

She was younger, too young; she had to be barely in her twenties, young enough to be Blake's daughter that was certain. Her hair was platinum blonde worn and long it hung around a pretty face but considering Blake's wealth and own attractiveness Alexis hadn't expected her to be ugly. Of course the real reason for her ex-husband's interest had to be the sizable bust line, but in a few years those assets would be down around her middle if she continued to swan about in a skimpy top obviously braless.

She presented a pretty if vacant and slightly cheap picture the sort of girl you might sleep with in some seedy hotel but now one you would have on your arms at business dinners or charity gala's. She was no threat to Alexis but that was no reason to go easy on her.

"Good afternoon can I help you Miss…?" Alexis paused.

"Goldsmith….Christy Goldsmith." Christy answered softly holding out her hand for Alexis to shake, her warm smile slipping slightly as Alexis gazed down at the poorly manicured hand as if deciding whether or not it was contagious.

"Good afternoon Miss Goldsmith, as I am sure Joseph already told you Mr Carrington is away from home, and if you are here selling anything…" Alexis paused her eyes raking over the girls exposed cleavage leaving her in the little doubt what she assumed the girl would be selling. "You may leave since we have no interest in purchasing anything."

"I am here to see Blake." Christy answered stubbornly her brown eyes hardening in a show of backbone that did little to intimidate Alexis.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Alexis couldn't restrain the mocking tone that crept into her voice. "Yes and as firstly Joseph and I had already mentioned Mr Carrington is not at home, however if you would like to leave him a message I will try to remember to pass it on."

"It is personal."

"And Blake is a busy man and I am a busy woman and if it affects my family…"

"Your family?" The question was practically blurted out and Alexis smiled like a contented cat.

"Oh do forgive me I forgot to introduce myself I am Mrs Carrington."

That comment went down like a lead balloon and Christy looked like she had swallowed something nasty her young face loosing what pallor it had. "Blake got married? No that's insane he can't have…I would have heard. What are you trying to pull lady, is this Joseph's idea of a joke? I know he never 'approved' but the hell with that…"

"Alexis Carrington, Fallon and Steven's mother, Blake asked me to move back into the family home." Alexis cut in wrinkling her nose at the girl's outburst. "And as for who Blake is or isn't married to, I really don't see that it is any of your business Miss Goldsmith."

"The hell it isn't lady, now I don't care what you say I am not leaving until I can speak to Blake. I need to tell him…"

"As I have said he isn't here, I suggest you leave and try another day or just leave. Personally I cannot imagine what could possibly be so pressing…"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Shaken by the girl's exclamation nearly as much as Christy was herself since she had to reach out and grab the nearest chair for support; Alexis felt all the blood drain out of her. Of all the things not this…

Not the one thing she couldn't compete over…The one thing she could no longer give Blake and the one thing he had always wanted. It was like being trapped in her own personal nightmare and Alexis willed herself to wake up, screaming at herself to move to do anything, something to get this little chit to leave and never come back.

But it was too late that was confirmed the moment an oh so familiar voice spoke. "Shit."

Part 15:

"Alexis would you excuse us please?"

With those few words Blake had politely but firmly evicted her from the library and the conversation and the longer he kept her waiting for an explanation the more Alexis felt her tenuous control on her temper slip further.

How could Blake have been such an idiot?

Sleeping with bimbos was bad enough, introducing them to her 'their' children was even worse, but to leave the responsibility for contraception to such a woman was unforgivable! What planet did that man live on, surely he must have realised that women like that would seize any opportunity and letting a rich man impregnate them was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

Clenching her hands into fists Alexis had to stifle a scream and the urge to throw something, especially as there was a most tempting Ming within grasp but considering she was now the ex-Mrs Carrington Blake was in his rights to make her pay for it and Alexis didn't enjoy the same depth of pocket as her former husband.

So instead she concentrated on her breathing determined to be in control by the time Blake did deign to talk to her. She needed to be cool, not alienate him further, he needed to think she was on his side in this; anything to drive a wedge between him and that tramp or else Alexis could kiss her already tenuous position in this house goodbye.

Finally calm enough to think straight Alexis knew her first hurdle would be dealing with Blake's chivalrous streak. Most decent men would have one immediate reaction to such news and Alexis could only hope Blake hadn't inexplicably committed himself before they could talk. No Blake was a gentleman but even he wasn't a fool and it would take more than a plea of "I'm pregnant" and "It's yours honest" before he proposed.

So Alexis needed a plan.

Something that wouldn't offend Blake's sense of right and wrong but something that meant he didn't have to marry the little bitch in order to save her honour.

Alexis had met many such 'wives' on her travels, they were always the butt of socialite humour; the pretty but naive social climbers who honestly imagined a baby bump and ring on their finger made them part of the club. They soon received a wakeup call thanks to the established order, 'those' women were never invited to sit on committees and they found their bumpkin attempts at friendship rebuffed. After all it wouldn't do to let other husbands get ideas, to trade in their established wives who had been with them since the beginning with some younger trophy model; the older women had to have a means of protecting their own interest.

"Alexis?"

The voice at her bedroom door was tremulous as if expecting the worst and for a moment Alexis had to stifle a smile. Blake still cared about how she was going to react to this, he expected her to ream him out and had he not given her time to regain her head that is exactly how she would have reacted. Yet Alexis had grown in cunning with her years and as much as yelling at him might appease her temper it would do little to further her own goals. Alexis didn't want to leave this house and her children and the only way to accomplish that was through Blake. Crucially he still seemed to care what she thought of him and in that moment Alexis had a brainwave, an idea so farfetched it couldn't possibly work and yet if it did…

"I need a drink do you want one?" Alexis asked softly turning to glance over her shoulder at a surprised Blake who when he realised there was no firing squad stepped cautiously over the threshold.

Pouring them both an extremely large brandy Alexis waved a hesitant Blake over to the seating by the fireplace allowing Blake to choose his own seat, if he chose the armchair then he was subconsciously warning her to keep her distance but if he chose the chaise…

Sighing Blake collapsed gratefully onto the chaise lifting his left hand to rub his aching brow as his thoughts crashed and collided and for a moment he closed his eyes in an effort to try and calm them. He barely noticed as the seat dipped and Alexis took the space beside him in fact it wasn't until her delicate hand came to rest on his as she guided a large brandy snifter into it.

"Here drink this, you look like you need it."

Snorting at her turn of phrase Blake raised the drink to his lips taking a large gulp and relishing the way the alcohol warmed and burnt his throat. He had already had one hell of a day before walking into the library to find his ex-wife talking to his ex-girlfriend, he had frozen in shock at the sight but that was nothing compared to the shock he would have a few seconds later.

"I'm pregnant Blake…It's yours…I'm almost three months along."

"Blake…" Alexis's honeyed voice drew him out of his memories as he opened his eyes surprised to find her gaze not full of anger and recrimination like had had expected but full of compassion. "Are you alright?"

"I…" Blake began his customary 'I'm fine' on the tip of his tongue before he shook his head, he was far from fine and there was no point lying to Alexis, she knew him too well for that. "I don't know."

"That's too be expected I suppose. It is not everyday you get news like this." Alexis answered softly and Blake tilted his head his dark eyes staring at her intently, studying her reaction.

"You know I had expected a vase to come flying at my head or at least a few unsavoury names, or are you truly as unaffected as you appear?"

"I will admit the thought did cross my mind but I am rather fond of that vase and your head as they currently are." Alexis admitted ruefully a small smile playing about her full lips. "I was upset, I was surprised how deeply." She added looking up at a riveted Blake through her lashes knowing that now she had his full attention and that he was hanging on her every word.

"But then I realised that this isn't your fault, that you didn't do this deliberately to hurt me just because I…" She paused swallowing for effect as she broke their gaze glancing down at the floor. "Just because I can no longer have children…"

"God's teeth." Blake cursed closing his eyes as that realisation hit him. "Alexis I am sorry I didn't even think of that."

Reaching out Alexis laid her hand on Blake's gripping it tightly pleased when he didn't immediately shrug her off. "It's alright, you didn't think, why would you? But how I feel right now isn't important you're the one who has just had your world turned upside down."

Sighing Blake had to admit she was right and it felt unusually reassuring to have someone so completely in his corner for a change. It had been years since he had anyone beside him and he had forgotten just how much strength he had once drawn from Alexis's presence. True they may had fought like cat and dog at home but when it came to outsiders all other problems were put aside and Alexis would fight just as rabidly for his goals as Blake himself.

"Have you given any thought to what you are going to do about this Blake?"

Surprised by the timid question Blake actually paused to think before answering. "Honestly no not really…I suppose there is only one option I am going to have to mar…"

"Forgive me." Alexis cut in before Blake could finish, once he said it out loud there would be no going back, that option would be on the table and that was something Alexis was determined to avoid at all costs. "But I think you should think this through before jumping into something you will regret; after all there is more than one way to skin a cat as my dear old mother used to say."

Frowning as he leant back against the back of the chaise Blake tried to understand what she was telling him, ever since he had heard those words "I'm pregnant" he had slowly been suffocated by the knowledge that there was only one way out of this situation with his own honour intact if not his dignity. He would have to marry Christy; the idea of his own child being born a bastard of having no hand in raising it was unthinkable. That he would undoubtedly become the focus of Denver gossips, that he would be saddled with an unsuitable wife who he felt a fondness for but nothing more and that his existing children would resent this sudden change in their family and might possibly carry that anger over on to their new sibling; well that was something he would have to grin and bare.

"Blake now is not the time to think in two dimensional terms." Alexis hedged carefully as she could tell from the determined set of Blake's jaw that he was already fixing to make a rod for his own back over this. If she accused and scolded him it would only get his back up she needed to persuade him to try and think outside of the 1930's morals he had been raised with.

"The priority in all of this is what is best for the child?" Alexis began cautiously not surprised when Blake whole frame tensed as his dark eyes flashed warningly.

"Are you saying I wouldn't place my child's welfare before my own?" Blake spat pulling back from her touch. "That is precisely what I am doing, a child should have a mother and father who love them, should be raised in a stable family environment."

"Exactly!" Alexis insisted taking the wind out of his righteous sails as Blake blinked at her in surprise. "Your child should have exactly that, all of your children should enjoy that right." She added pointedly relieved when this time Blake had the decency to blush. "I am not saying you shouldn't do right by this baby, you should but that doesn't mean saddling yourself with a wife that you do not love or at least will be a permanent embarrassment."

Bemused Blake blinked again. That was exactly his dilemma and it shouldn't surprise him that Alexis could summarise it so simply, she knew him better than anyone and if she could see an alternative way out of this. "What alternative can you see in this mess?"

"Do you really want to know, because if you do then you have to promise not to interrupt and listen to all of it…" Alexis trailed off her emerald eyes glinting as she tried to suppress the excitement that bubbled up inside of her, she was so close, so close to having back everything she cared about and all she needed to was persuade Blake.

For a moment Blake stared deeply into those eyes, eyes that he knew as well as he did his own and he caught a flicker of the excitement in their depths, if he didn't already suspect something was afoot then the tinge of pink to her cheeks and the slightly breathy tone to her voice would also have alerted him. Swallowing nervously Blake knew he was taking his life in his hands but he couldn't let it go, if Alexis saw a way out of this then he would be mad not to hear her out. "Alright I'm listening."

Part 16:

Blake Carrington couldn't sleep, in fairness he hadn't really tried. Oh he had gone through the motions, after a family dinner that had been quiet and somewhat strained considering the undercurrent, Blake had retired to bed. He had showered and taken a brandy to bed with him. He had shut off the light and tried to will his mind to stop but without anything else to distract him his thoughts had naturally returned to earlier that day. Yet it wasn't the awkward conversation with Christy in the library that kept sleep away it was the following one with Alexis that had truly shaken him.

Could they really pull it off?

Would Christy even consider it?

Would they be able to hoodwink the whole of Denver with this scheme of hers?

Did he even want to consider it, in some ways this solution would be more challenging than his original and yet if it worked…

Alexis seemed to think it could and Blake knew from experience that his ex-wife was like a force of nature. She tended to sweep away any resistance in her path, no one could stand in the way of something she wanted and survive it and Christy had a snowballs chance in hell if Blake stepped aside and gave Alexis his approval. But could he honestly live with her suggestion.

"It would be a marriage of convenience, it will provide all the children with a mother and father and it isn't like the baby would know any difference but can you see Fallon accepting Christy as a mother figure?"

"But…" Blake tried to cut in as he finally managed to get over his shock.

"Blake do you love that girl?"

For a moment Blake considered telling Alexis to mind her own business but then he remembered she was trying to help him and it was hardly a state secret. "No I don't she is a pleasant girl…"

"And that is the point she is a girl, what is she 19, 20?"

Scratching his head Blake didn't want to admit that he honestly didn't know, it hadn't been a statistic he had been interested in when they had met after all. "Something like that."

"Look she has her entire life ahead of her, a career; I doubt raising a baby and entering a marriage with a man, forgive me, a man she isn't in love with and is old enough to be her father was in her plans. Is it fair trap her into this situation without giving her an alternative?"

For a moment their gazes had locked and Blake had shrunk slightly under her piercing gaze. She had a point, he had only been thinking of this from his perspective, what he wanted, what would be best for the child and his reputation; the fact that Christy probably had no interest in marrying him had never even occurred to him. Perhaps it was his ego but Blake felt more than a little wrong footed by that realisation.

"Besides despite her obvious charms…" Alexis trailed off unable to contain her knowing smirk. "Blake you know what people would say if you married her, when they found out she is pregnant they would know it was only because of the baby and that sort of thing lingers; the child would find out about it and then there our children to consider. This would embarrass and unsettle them, and they have been through so much already."

Yet despite the many valid points Alexis had made Blake still couldn't shake off the initial panic he had felt since Alexis had suggested they remarry.

"People would still talk if we…Alexis our divorce made headlines and how can a marriage of convenience to you be any better than one with Christy, she is the child's mother after all?"

For a moment Alexis had stared at him dumbfounded as if the answer to that should be obvious. When she did open her mouth to speak her voice was clipped and tight.

"Other than the fact that we would both go into this knowing our arrangement is what it is and not deluding ourselves and the fact that OUR children would find it far easier to accept…Let me be blunt Blake I would be more of an asset at your side and less of a…liability…or do you really think a swimwear model is the appropriate role model for Fallon, or that she would be capable of running this household, or accompanying you to business functions that would require her presence?"

Biting his cheek Blake chose not to comment on the role model issue, Alexis's loose behaviour was hardly something he would like to emulate either but that didn't render Alexis's other points mute.

"I will think about it."

And think about it he was. In fact as he tossed and turned in his large bed Blake only wished he could think about anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 17:

"Alright we'll give this insane idea of yours a try but you have to convince Christy to agree, personally I can't see her saying yes, what if she wants the baby?"

As much as she wanted to roll her eyes Alexis knew that sarcasm was not needed now, she had what she needed, Blake's agreement, now was not the time for him to start to feel guilty about it? She also managed to resist the urge to scoff and demand from her former husband whether he had felt quite the same qualms about separating her from her small children five years before; or was this attack of conscience a new development?

"Then you can go gung-ho with your original plan, marrying the little chit after all and become the laughing stock of Denver…"

"Alexis…" Blake warned his voice growling softly as his dark eyes flashed and Alexis had to bite her tongue.

"I'm sorry. Just let me try Blake, if she says no then we'll forget I ever said anything."

But Christy Goldsmith was not going to say no, not if Alexis Carrington had any say in the matter.

Already she had reached out to her well informed 'friends' across the world, after all a girl like that surely had something to hide and if she refused to play nice then Alexis would indulge her. It was just a matter of finding the right leverage and eventually everyone learnt it was easier to bow to her will; better for their mental health at any rate.

So Alexis had placated Blake with assurances she would deal with the matter, sending him to work and Steven school with a bright smile; before requesting a suspicious Joseph call Ms Goldsmith at her hotel and invite her to the mansion for afternoon tea.

"I am not your social secretary, if you want to talk to that trash call her yourself." Joseph drawled his superior manner yet even he couldn't hide the flicker of suspicion that played about his dark eyes.

"Blake has asked me to invite her Joseph and it would be better if she knew she was invited to tea rather than who specifically was doing the inviting, surely you can understand that?" Alexis had answered as sweetly as she could manage but even her patience was tested by the Mojodomo's next comment.

"You're up to something…I think I will check first with Mr Carrington…"

"Check with the Pope if you feel it is necessary!" Alexis snapped her bright eyes flashing with barely restrained temper. "However Blake will merely confirm it before chastising you for wasting his time, however since it is your time and since you have nothing better to do feel free to check up on me. Then we you are done playing detective you will be so good as to carry out my simple little request, tea here at two O'clock."

Plastering her show smile back onto her face Alexis had left Joseph to stew in his own juices whilst she checked on Fallon who was the only one to squint suspiciously at her mother's too perfect smile.

"What's going on?"

Startled by the question Alexis almost dropped the photograph that she was studying but she caught it and herself in time before replacing the group shot of Fallon, Steven and Blake on Fallon's dresser.

"Why should anything be going on? Honestly Fallon are you that bored you need to make up stories to amuse yourself."

Pouting Fallon crossed her arms but her gaze never left her mother and she watched as Alexis fluttered across the room to primp the roses she had only arranged the day before. "I'm not a simpleton Mother. Something is going on, Daddy wasn't himself at dinner last night and this morning he was as jumpy as a cat when he came to kiss me goodbye before he left for the office. What have you done to him, if you've hurt him in any way…"

"Threats Fallon?" Alexis hissed her eyes narrowing as she turned and captured her daughter's gaze. "I thought we had already discussed how I do not respond to threats, or are you so eager to throw away our truce?"

"Daddy's home, he's not going to make me go back to the hospital no matter what you say!" Fallon snapped back smugly. "Face it Mother you need my cooperation far more than I need yours anymore, I am sure if I told Daddy that your continued presence was stressing me needlessly that you would be out of my home before you could whistle for a taxi."

"Oh Fallon…Fallon…Fallon." Alexis mused shaking her head and chuckling as her dark curls bounced around her face as she crossed the room and took a scowling Fallon's chin between her fingers. "My darling daughter so anxious to get rid of me, if your venom wasn't directed towards me personally I would be so proud. You really are a chip off of the old block aren't you?"

"I am nothing like you." Fallon spat pulling her face away from her mother's touch. "Now get out of my room."

"Oh you are without a doubt my daughter." Alexis teased not in the least perturbed by her daughter's show of teenage rebellion. Her position in this house was currently far more secure than Fallon had cause to realise.

Bending down Alexis ignored Fallon's splutter of disgust as he kissed her forehead. "Get some rest baby, you look like you need it."

"Don't you ever touch me…"

"It was a kiss Fallon not a slap." Alexis retorted smugly laughing at her daughter's look of consternation. "I would get used to it because I am going to be around from now on, I am going to be a mother to you whether you like it or not."

"My father…"

"Your father agrees with me Fallon." Alexis cut in taking the wind out of her daughter's sails. "Now get some rest trust me you will want to be well rested for dinner tonight, you won't want to miss it, believe me."

Part 18:

Alexis had prepared the battlefield ahead of time.

Blake's study wouldn't do. It positively reeked of the man and Alexis needed to emphasis her own influence in this and distance Blake's. Christy needed to realise early on in this meeting that there would be no access to Blake Carrington save through Alexis. After all the last thing Alexis wanted was for the damn girl to get emotional and appeal to Blake's chivalrous side.

So she had chosen the salon.

It was still the same as when she had last had it decorated. It had been one of the last rooms she had renovated before her enforced eviction from her home and as such remained fashionable whilst speaking of her taste and elegance. It was as much her as Blake's study was him and Alexis needed to seem in sync with her surroundings; as much a part of the room as the antique French furniture she had trawled the Parisian auction rooms for.

She needed to send the very clear signal to Christy that this was her domain, her playing field, here she made the rules and there was no space for a new Mrs Carrington when that role was already being more than adequately occupied. So Alexis set the room as if it were being dressed for a play, the wooden surfaces gleamed, the crystal sparkled and the silver picture frames that Alexis had displayed especially for her expected guest shone in the sunlight.

She had finished in time to sit down with an Italian fashion magazine when a scowling Joseph rapped on the door.

"Yes Joseph?"

"Miss Goldsmith to see you Madam." The Mojodomo replied the picture of politeness to anyone who didn't know him as well as Alexis did, but she could tell he was spitting pips at having to address her as such; well he could grind his teeth right down for all Alexis cared.

"Thank Joseph would you have Marie bring the tea along please…Oh and did Mrs Gunnerson have time to prepare the scones I requested?"

"She did."

"Then be a dear and have some included with the tea, all the usual accompaniments please." Alexis added unable to completely contain her smirk as Joseph's mask slipped on being called a 'dear' by her of all people and for a moment he looked prepared to strangle her before he remembered himself.

"Very good Madam."

With Joseph dealt with and firmly in his place for a change Alexis felt supremely confident as she turned to face her wide-eyed guest. "Miss Goldsmith won't you please sit down?"

For a moment Christy seemed hesitant, her big brown eyes locked on Alexis's face like a trembling brown-eyed fawn faced mesmerised by the seemingly hypnotic stare and shimmering scales of a boa constrictor. Then Alexis smiled that soft enigmatic smile that was her trademark, it both enticed and beguiled and seemingly after shaking off her fear Christy stepped inside, not realising that by doing so she was sealing her own doom, stepping into the heart of the web Alexis had weaved especially for her.

"Mrs Carrington…I must confess I was surprised to realise it was you who invited me, I thought perhaps Blake…"

"Oh Blake would never invite anyone tea." Alexis chuckled her laughter babbling enchantingly like a spring brook and she turned her beaming smile from her guest to the hesitant maid who appeared at the doorway tea tray in hand.

"Your tea Mrs Carrington."

"Thank you Maria, just put it down on the coffee table."

"Do you need me to pour Madam?" Maria asked lifting her blue eyes unable to resist glancing between the two women, trying to pick up on any clue as to what was going on as the kitchen was ablaze with gossip.

"No thank you Maria we can manage…Oh would you please shut the door on your way out?" Alexis replied dismissing the maid with a quick glance, pleased at the way the girl blushed slightly and hung her head at having been caught in her attempts to listen in.

The moment they were alone and the door was shut Alexis moved to play hostess. "I'll be mother shall I? Milk? Sugar? Or Lemon?"

Flustered by the warm reception Christy stuttered her answer. "Milk…No Lemon…Lemon please….If you don't mind…I…No sugar…"

Choosing to ignore her guest's obvious nerves Alexis merely filed that information away picking up their conversation as if there had been no interruption as she filled the two cups.

"Blake is all business he doesn't do the social niceties, no I am afraid his reaction to all of this was to immediately contact Andrew Laird but I persuaded him to hold off for a few days to give us a chance to talk first." Alexis added glancing up from beneath her lashes to gauge the girl's reaction but it seemed obvious from her confused expression she had no idea who Alexis was talking about.

"I'm sorry I don't know a Mr Laird?"

"Oh really I am surprised Blake didn't introduce you…Andrew is one of his oldest and dearest friends, he's been a friend of the family for years. He's Fallon's godfather and Blake never makes a decision without consulting him first, he is one of the best legal minds in the country."

"Legal…He's a lawyer?"

"Blake's lawyer, he has him on retainer." Alexis added keeping her tone even as if oblivious to Christy's panic as she handed the stunned girl her teacup. As expected the girl was shaking so badly the china teacup rattled in the saucer and the liquid splashed over the side and stained her cheap looking trousers.

"Oh dear." Alexis sighed as the spilt tea spread to her hand upholstered cream settee, but then she consoled herself with the thought of ordering Joseph to personally remove it.

"Look Mrs Carrington…This was a mistake I need…" Christy spluttered getting to her feet and setting her teacup down on the table. "I need to leave…I need…"

"You need to sit and calm yourself." Alexis retorted allowing a little bite to creep into her voice, using that tone of command that came hand in hand with generations of selective breeding and exclusive finishing schools. "As I already said I persuaded Blake such a move would be pre-emptive."

Shaking her head as she sank down on to the settee Christy shook her head. "I just don't understand yesterday he was so understanding, he said he would take care of me."

"And he will." Alexis added surprising the girl. "Blake is a most generous man providing things are done his way, cross him however…" She trailed off allowing the younger woman to draw her own conclusions.

"What do you mean 'his way'?"

Pausing Alexis sighed dramatically for effect before standing and moving to the mantelpiece deliberately picking up and drawing attention to the perfectly posed family portrait that had been taken a few months before their divorce. "I won't sugar coat things for you Christy, Blake wants his child."

"I wasn't going to try and keep it from him." Christy babbled. "If I had wanted that I would never have told him I was pregnant."

Sighing again Alexis set the picture down before turning to face the confused girl. "How well do you know my hu…" Alexis paused feigning look of self-reproach before continuing, "Blake?"

"Well enough that we are having a baby together." Christy snapped.

"Forgive me but that is not what I meant…His character, the world he inhabits, his past?" Alexis corrected glancing up at the nervous Christy.

"I know he is a powerful man Mrs Carrington, I know he works very hard and that he adores his children." Christy answered and Alexis had resist the internal urge to smirk instead plastering a look of faux concern on her face.

"I'll be blunt Miss Goldsmith Blake is all of those things and more, he is a man of standing and position, he has worked incredibly hard to build his company and his reputation and he can be incredible ruthless when it comes to protecting that…You and this child are a considerable threat to that reputation and standing."

"Mrs Carrington…"

"I am not saying these things to hurt your feelings." Alexis cut in before the girl could work herself up into a temper. "I remember what was like to be your age and pregnant, I was only eighteen when I had my first, I know how terrifying the experience can be and I can only imagine how much harder it must be for you…Alone…Unmarried…Without the means to support yourself once you condition becomes obvious. I mean I don't suppose there is much modelling work for a pregnant swimsuit model now is there?"

Biting her lip Christy looked torn between telling Alexis to go to hell or bursting into tears.

"I want to help you if you'd let me Christy…Can I call you Christy?" Alexis added softly sinking down beside the younger woman on the settee and taking her hand before she could refuse her offer of help.

"Look you have your entire life ahead of you still, you're young and beautiful, you have a successful career and out there somewhere is a wonderful young man just waiting for you to find him and fall in love…You shouldn't let anything get in the way of that bright future…"

"But I…I can't get rid of it…I thought about it before, I'm not evil Mrs Carrington but love my life and I never planned on a baby…My Momma had me when she was sixteen and I swore I wouldn't make the same mistakes…But I can't kill this baby…" Christy muttered brushing tears from her cheeks, blinking in surprise as Alexis tutted softly and retrieved her handkerchief wiping away the tears like she would her own children's.

"I never said you should, besides Blake knows now it is too late but there is still a way for all of us to come out of this winners..." She trailed off waiting with baited breath for Christy to meet her gaze and ask the question and those seconds of waiting seemed to last an eternity but finally…

"How?"

Smiling sweetly Alexis cupped her cheek. "That baby deserves a mother and father who can give it everything and who will cherish every moment and not resent it for the things they have lost. You deserve to live your life the way you had planned, you are so young to be tied down by one little mistake…If you let me I can help make this better but you need to trust me, do you trust me Christy?"

Staring into Alexis's mesmerizing green eyes Christy could only blink and nod, entranced by the smile that lit up the older woman's face.

"Good so this is how this is going to work…"

Part 19:

"And she just agreed…just like that?"

Blake couldn't pretend to be anything other than stunned as he sat back in his high backed leather chair and stared in astonishment at his ex and as it stood future wife.

"Well there were a few more tears and some snivelling." Alexis admitted turning to smile smugly at Blake who continued to stare at her mouth agape as she left the sideboard where pictures of their children sat in pride of place and came to perch on the edge of his desk just like she used do all those years ago. "But you should know me well enough by now Blake nothing can stand in my way when I set my mind to something."

And she had a point Blake did know her well enough never to doubt that but honestly he had thought this was beyond even Alexis's capabilities. "Thank you."

"Oh there is no need to thank me Blake we both know I am getting exactly what I want out of this." Alexis added honestly surprising Blake who blinked at her unusually blunt tone but Alexis knew it was time to lay her cards out on the table. She knew what she wanted and she knew what Blake wanted and neither of them could achieve it without the other.

At first Alexis had tried to con herself that there might still be something between them, after that almost moment in her bedroom when Blake's touch had sent her heart racing Alexis hoped that he might relent and come back to her of his own choice. However the moment Christy had announced her pregnancy Alexis had known she didn't have the luxury of time any longer. It would have been wonderful to have won Blake back, to share a life together again but that plan had vanished the moment that blonde tramp had arrived.

Eventually Blake would realise that Alexis supportive act was in fact just that an act and he would rail against her, accusing her of tricking him into this new marriage for ulterior motives; then any hope of a reconciliation would really be lost. Better by far to let him think she was doing this for her own reasons, and then once they were married she would have time to win him round with small gestures that he wouldn't waste his time being suspicious of.

"What exactly do you want Alexis?" Blake's voice was hard and his eyes even harder as he watched his ex-wife closely. He had known there was far more to her sudden good-natured assistance than met the eye.

"I want the chance to be a mother to my children, I would rather die than give them up again, they are the only ones I will ever have and by helping you with this I get to keep them and I get to stay in a home that I love; all for pretending to be the doting Mrs Blake Carrington and raising another woman's child, a bargain don't you think?" Alexis retorted sarcastically her emerald eyes narrowing as she met Blake's accusing gaze. "If you think that price is too high for you Blake better bail out now."

Clenching his fists Blake chose to ignore the bitterness in her tone and concentrate on where they went from here. "So what's next?"

"Next we lay the ground work." Alexis answered pushing herself up from the desk and walking to the window. "People need to believe this reconciliation is for real, we have a believable enough base to work from, for as much as I hate to use it Fallon's illness has given us something to bond over. It won't be too hard even for the hardest heartened cynics to imagine that drawn together by the fear of loosing our child we found old feelings resurfacing."

"How very romantic." Blake drawled sarcastically yet he couldn't contradict her logic. "But what do you mean by ground work?"

"Simple first we need to get Christy out of Denver, I own a lovely villa in Acapulco where she can stay no one would connect that back to you. She will need supporting financially, I assume I can leave that to you…and I suspect that eventually she will ask for some sort of compensation."

"You mean she will want me to buy my own child?" Blake demanded unable to contain his anger, his frustration from the last few days bubbling up.

"NO!" Alexis snapped her own patience tested. "Look think of it more like a job, whilst she is pregnant she can't work, we will pay for her needs during this time but that is not equivalent to what she would be earning if she was working. I imagine that if we offered to compensate her at the equivalent daily rate she would receive modelling during her pregnancy and for a reasonable period after the birth until she is back on her feet and able to resume her previous employment if she so wishes…If you felt better about it instead of paying her directly you could set up some sort of trust, maybe pay for her to go to college." Alexis reasoned watching as Blake's ruffled feathers soothed.

"That sounds reasonable." He grudgingly admitted and Alexis did have a point it would just be like sick pay for one of his workers who was injured at work, compensation of a sort until they were able to fend for themselves.

"Good."

Sinking back into the support of his chair Blake couldn't help but address the only issue that still bothered him and the only thing Alexis had yet to really explain. "But what about…how are we going to explain a baby in six months time, if you're going to pretend to be pregnant…"

"Don't be so dense Blake." Alexis scoffed. "I don't think sticking a cushion up my dress would work somehow. Not to mention the fact that Christy is three months along and I have barely been in a Denver a few weeks. My solution is far simpler and less likely to be exposed."

"And…" Blake prompted his annoyance only growing as Alexis smirked at him.

"You really do need me to do your thinking for you, how have you coped the last five years?"

"Alexis." Blake's growl, was sign enough she was pushing him and Alexis relented if only slightly.

"Look we convince everyone we are back together, we get married and then in a month or so time I will have a conveniently placed emotional meltdown with a few key witnesses. We can have a dinner party, I can deliberately not drink or smoke, let people draw their own conclusions. You know if we invite the right people they won't be able to resist needling me if I am pregnant."

Frowning in confusion Blake shook his head. "But I thought we weren't going to fake a pregnancy?"

"We're not but I need for people to ask or at least suspect I might be, a few insensitive questions later, I have the perfect excuse to burst into tears and leave you to explain that we can't have any more children but we have discussed the idea of adoption."

It was so simple that Blake couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it, to raise his own child under the respectable guise of adoption, it was so simple it was genius and he could only gaze at Alexis in open-mouthed admiration.

Laughing at his stunned expression Alexis resisted the urge to lean forward and close his jaw instead she basked in the unaccustomed feeling of Blake's approval, it had been so long, and she chose not to dwell on the sudden warmth that suffused her entire being as he gazed her in wonder.

She was doing this to be close to her children, not Blake. She was over Blake Carrington, she was…

This was just a means to an end.

However as she met Blake's broad smile with a surprisingly shy one of her own Alexis wondered whether her heart had gotten that particular memo yet?

"So what's next?" Blake asked honestly dumbfounded.

"Next we tell the children the wonderful news and then Mr Carrington..."

"Then?" Blake asked tentatively unnerved by the glint in Alexis's eyes.

"Then...you get to take me out on a date and we break the news to the rest of Denver."

Part 20:

Blake needed a stiff drink, no make that a very large stiff drink if he was to make it through the next few hours without losing his nerve. Already his nerves had contributed to a wasted afternoon, as after Alexis had left in order to be home before Steven Blake had found himself lost in thought, his eye drifting to watching the clock, like a condemned man.

Of course there were many men who would think him mad.

Marriage to a stunning, cultured woman was hardly a death sentence, and there was no denying Alexis was still the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on. Yet other men hadn't already endured one marriage to the woman and it was an endurance race; Alexis could be the most insightful and loving woman one moment and the next it was like a switch had been flicked and she was all sharp edges and hurtful words.

The trouble had been Blake had never been certain just what would set her off, it sometimes felt he was married to two different women, the first the beautiful girl he had fallen head over heels for after their first dance. Whereas the second was a stubborn virago who had taken up squatting rights within his house and bedroom and refused to leave.

So as he settled down in his study, Blake made sure he poured himself a large drink. Hoping that he at least might be able to finish this one before he was marched off to face the inquisition, tonight was the first and in some ways the hardest test. Tonight they had to convince the people that knew them best; their own children and Blake only wished he could predict how they would react.

"I guessed this is where you would be hiding."

Hunkering down in his chair Blake couldn't suppress the scowl that creased his face and his grip on his drink tightened until the ice shook warningly in the glass.

"It is my house I can go wherever I choose Alexis, and I am not hiding!"

"Hiding…Avoiding me…I suppose you would consider there to be a difference." Alexis answered smugly and Blake span his desk chair round to glare at her yet his initial foul mood lightened slightly when he caught sight of her leaning against the side of the sofa a soft, for once non mocking, smile playing about her lips.

Her hair was up exposing her long swan like neck that once upon a time Blake had enjoyed exploring and she had dressed surprisingly simply considering the occasion. An elegant emerald green silk dress that was modestly cut and ended just above the knee it emphasised her svelte frame and Alexis had chosen subtlety in her accessories, a simple double stand of pearls skimmed her collarbone and little pearl studs adorned her delicate ears.

"What no fur or diamonds? I would have thought you would want to celebrate your little victory in style?"

Rolling her eyes at his dig Alexis made her way over to the decanter and poured herself a small brandy, despite the fact that this had been her idea from the start Alexis had to admit, if only to herself, that butterflies were dancing in her stomach. "Not for the children…Tonight is about us as a family about doing what is best for our children, we need to focus on that and not window dressing."

"You may for once have a point." Blake muttered grudgingly yet even as he spoke he felt a particular piece of window dressing burning a hole in his pocket.

He had ordered it that morning; after all regardless of whether Alexis succeeded or failed one way or another he still had need of one. It had turned up before he had left the office complete with its own security guard yet Blake hadn't even bothered to open the casket when he had signed, flinging the unwanted object into his briefcase.

"However there is one piece of window dressing that is required." He added and Alexis turned to stare at him in confusion, understanding dawning when he reached into his pocket and placed a small velvet ring box on the table in front of him.

For a long moment Alexis could only stare at the box unable to contain a slight thrill of anticipation, a thrill that quickly evaporated when Blake seemingly bored moved to stoke the fire leaving her to cross the room and pick up her present. Lifting it up Alexis couldn't help but compare this cold exchange with the other time Blake had presented her with a ring.

He had been so earnest then and they had been so in love Alexis wouldn't have cared if it were a silver plate battered ugly thing after all Blake was just starting out and had no money for an extravagant engagement ring. Yet when Blake had opened the little blue velvet box, Alexis had been dazzled by the moderate size canary diamond, it's old fashioned cut and smoky depths telling her immediately that it was a family piece.

"It's one of a kind…It's survived fire and flood…The war of independence…Civil War…Lootings…The great depression and my father's greedy fingers…The stone was brought over by one of my mother's ancestors, one of the first settlers and has passed down the female line. Since I have no sisters my mother gave me this ring when I turned twenty-one and asked me to hold on to it until I found a woman that matched it for beauty. I never thought that was possible and then I met you…"

Holding her breath Alexis flipped the box open her eyes falling in disappointment on a large, chemically perfect and probably extremely expensive diamond in a brilliant cut that sparkled merrily and she couldn't contain her sigh of regret. This wasn't her ring.

"What not large enough for you?" Blake muttered and Alexis turned surprised to find his dark eyes on her, watching her reaction carefully.

"It's fine." Alexis muttered closing the box and setting it back on his desktop without sparing it a second glance. "As you said it's just window dressing."

"Just fine?" Blake snorted shaking his head in incredulity surprised by the anger that bubbled up at her seeming indifference. "That is a five hundred thousand dollar diamond there!"

"Yes it looks it." Alexis sneered unable to keep all of her bitterness from her voice when she added. "All flash and pretension, I am sure it would have suited Miss Goldsmith since that is clearly who you had in mind when you purchased it."

"I thought pretension would fit pretty well considering the circumstances!" Blake snapped back unable to keep a handle on his temper, he had been pushed and pulled about at her whim enough. He had gone along with it because at the time he hadn't been able to think of an alternative; the only one who benefited at all from this was Alexis, she was the one who was getting something for nothing.

Well perhaps not nothing, after all she would be tied to him as he was tied to her but that was her choice, where was his choice in any of this? Forced to endure a marriage and the continued presence in his life and home of a woman he couldn't stand half of the time and the other half he vacillated from wanting to kill her to wanting to...

Well perhaps it was best if he didn't dwell on the other thing he wanted to do to her.

"Look wear it or don't wear it, it's your choice, if you hate it that much then tomorrow take it back into Jenson's and change it for something you do like."

Biting her lip Alexis resisted the urge to comment that she wouldn't find the ring she wanted in Jensons because the ring she really wanted was tucked away in some Carrington safe somewhere. So sighing she caved to the inevitable and opened the box not even glancing at the contents as she slipped it onto her left hand ring finger and fiddled with the unaccustomed weight cursing as the damn thing practically slide off when she lowered her hand.

"Too big?" Blake asked. "I could have sworn I asked for your size…"

"In case it slipped your notice Blake I have lost some weight since we were married, I wear two sizes smaller now." Alexis muttered gladly removing the ugly ring and placing it back in the box. "We'll just tell people we haven't gotten round to ring shopping yet."

Nodding at her sensible suggestion Blake preferred not dwell on the other matter, Alexis was such a force of nature that one never thought of her as delicate in any way yet physically she was now tiny and he wasn't entirely pleased with the change. True at least now he wouldn't be caught staring at her plump bosom or admiring the ample curve of her backside in a pencil skirt but he couldn't help but feel this new angular Alexis was in part due to him.

After Adam's abduction Alexis had fallen into a depression, she had barely eaten and the doctors had warned him that this was dangerous territory but then eventually Alexis had clawed her own way out of it and her weight had normalised. That she had lost so much weight that this look had become normal for her Blake could only put down to a lengthy period of depression. Depression probably caused by their divorce, the separation from their children and loss of their baby.

"Well shall we summon the children and tell them the good news?" Blake added as he offered Alexis his arm, his eyes flickering over her once more, watching as her almost wistful expression evaporated and her expression became unreadable once more.

Nodding Alexis slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and she drew surprising strength from having him near even if the butterflies began to do the polka in her stomach. After all despite everything they were going to be in this together, despite the false nature of their new marriage that was the one thing that they couldn't change; they both needed the other to make this work, so perhaps things weren't as bleak as they first appeared.

Part 21:

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Gripping her knife so tightly her knuckles appeared white Alexis forced her face to remain composed even in the face of her daughter's outburst. In some ways it was almost amusing, Fallon's irate expression and words almost exactly matched her mother's reaction when Alexis and Blake had announced their first engagement.

"You mother and I have talked it over…We think it is best for you both…for us…will provide the family with stability if we get remarried." Blake repeated, yet from the way he avoided both Fallon's piercing gaze and Alexis's angry scowl it was clear even he wasn't convinced by that argument.

Perhaps letting Blake break the news in his own time and way hadn't been the best idea after all, Alexis hadn't expected him to simply blurt it out whilst the staff were serving dinner. Although the horrified almost grey pallor Joseph had turned almost made his blunder worth it and at least the Mojodomo had strategically withdrawn before Blake had started on his somewhat ham fisted explanation; however there was nothing Alexis could do change it now, all she could do was try and limit the damage.

"You heard your father Fallon, now would you please sit back down and finish your dinner, and if you could curb any further tendency for such common outbursts of behaviour…"

"But…But…" Fallon spluttered turning from glaring daggers at her mother to locking her large blue eye on her father her disbelief morphing into horror as he steadfastly met her gaze and did nothing to deny it. "But Daddy…"

"Do as your Mother says Fallon." Blake answered softly his dark eyes softening slightly as Fallon's bottom lip trembled.

"But we don't need her…What has she done to make you do this? I don't believe it you just suddenly decided to remarry it doesn't make any sense. We were doing fine just the three of us…"

"No you weren't, you were just getting by." Alexis interjected shaking her head. Sighing as she tried to think of a way to reach her daughter. "Fallon can't you try and calm down and think about this, think about how much better it would be for you and your brother…"

"I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Fallon all but bellowed. "Don't talk to me as though I was a child, I don't want you to talk to me at all, you're dead to me you have been since you walked and left us..."

"Your behaviour at the moment is one of a child, a very spoilt child who has been allowed to get her own way." Alexis snapped her emerald eyes flashing a warning that her daughter seemed hell bent on ignoring.

"It seems I have underestimated just how much you in particular need me Fallon; clearly you need someone to stand up to you and educate you about the real world and since that is not going to be your father…" 

"Alexis." Blake's growl cautioned her and Alexis turned from meeting her daughter's death glare to locking eyes with her fiancé. For a long moment they held their gaze, neither willing to back down on this issue

"Fallon has had a shock it is only natural that she will react." Blake began diplomatically watching as Alexis bristled at his attempt to excuse their daughter's behaviour, behaviour she clearly blamed him for.

"So has Steven but I don't see him behaving like a toddler who has just realised the whole world doesn't revolve around them and that sometimes you have to learn to share!" Alexis snapped back unable to keep her anger completely from her voice as she tried to force herself to calm down, to not allow Fallon's rejection to sting her quite so deeply.

"Don't talk about me like I am not here!" Fallon demanded petulantly, the only thing missing from her tantrum was the stamping of her foot and Alexis shared a knowing look with Blake who sighed in resignation, reluctantly conceding the point.

"Fallon you will speak to your mother with respect or you may keep your comments to yourself. Now eat your dinner."

Feeling the weight of her daughter's barely suppressed anger as she stabbed at the innocent vegetables Alexis chose not to gloat, instead she turned her attention to a silent Steven who sat staring at his plate awkwardly shifting now unaccustomed attention had been turned to him.

"You are pleased about this aren't you Steven? Your father and me getting married?"

Biting his lip Steven lifted his large blue eyes from his plate glancing nervously at his father, who for once smiled reassuringly, before turning to look at his mother.

"This means you'll stay?" He asked hesitantly and Alexis felt her heart break a little at the fragile tremor in his voice as if he were afraid to ask in case the answer wasn't the one that he was hoping for.

"This means I stay." Alexis answered softly. "Forever and ever I promise!" She added unable to contain the croak in her voice as memories and feelings bubbled up and overwhelmed her. Unable to add anything else Alexis forced a trembling smile opening her arms to her son who barely hesitated, darting down the side of the table to clamber into her lap to be cradled in her arms not caring that this was hardly the normal behaviour of an eleven year old.

Seated at the other end of the table Blake felt an unaccustomed lump in his throat as his eyes were riveted on the tender exchange. Alexis had many faults as a woman but as a mother an inability to show affection and provide reassurance to her children was not one of them.

By contrast Blake had always found it difficult to provide the same physical affection; hugs and kisses were not in his nature and before he had become a parent he had never spent any time around small children. As he had spent much of their infanthood working hard to provide for his growing family Blake had left the cuddles and kisses to Alexis who as their mother was far more suited to the task. As an often-absentee father Blake had been the one to swoop in and out of their childhood, compensating for his absence with the latest toy or exciting trips out at the weekends. Yet at the end of the day when they were sick or hurt in someway it was their mother they turned to for comfort.

He had taken that source of comfort away from them when he exiled Alexis from them, not realising until it was too late just how dependant his children were for reassurance on their mother's presence. He had been unable to step into the gulf left by her absence and the children had turned to each other to sooth tears or night time terrors. It was not his natural inclination to be openly affectionate, to provide hugs and kisses and whilst Fallon being that little bit older had seemed to cope it was now becoming clear to Blake that Steven's confidence had been severely knocked.

He needed his mother to bring him out of his shell.

Now watching Alexis with their youngest Blake could help but feel that guilt lighten slightly, it wasn't too late to fix this mistake, Steven was only eleven after all.

"Well then that is settled…"

"Bully for us." Fallon muttered mutinously, scowling when her father ignored her and her mother seemed so wrapped up with her brother that she no longer cared whether Fallon objected or not. Well there was no way she was going to simply accept this like a good little girl and keep the peace. There was far more going on here than either her parents were saying and Fallon Carrington was not going to rest until she found out what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 22:

It was time to finally get this show on the road and after the less than roaring success that had accompanied breaking the news to the children Blake wasn't exactly sure how the rest of Denver was going to react.

He had tried talking to Fallon about it but his daughter had simply withdrawn, to sulk as Alexis had phrased it, but Blake wasn't entirely certain that was all she was doing. Perhaps sulking was part of it but from the occasional speculative glances Blake caught Fallon shooting towards both himself and Alexis he had a sneaking suspicion his daughter was scopeing them out. Clearly Blake's explanation of his reasoning hadn't satisfied her and she was trying to work out what other possible reason her parents might have to remarry.

Yet if Fallon's scrutiny had made him feel slightly uncomfortable, tonight's outing would truly test their resolve. Tonight they had to convince their peers that they were back together, people that had known them as a couple, people that tonight would be studying them as closely as any specimen under a microscope. After all the children's hospital charity gala was one of the highlights of Denver's philanthropic society and any who was anyone had brought a ticket; Denver Carrington had purchased an entire table and so tonight Blake would be surrounded by his closest associates.

"You know you could try and at least pretend you are looking forward to this." Alexis's sarcastic comment drew Blake from his thoughts and he turned to glare at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't blame me for being right Blake." Alexis muttered sighing at her fiancé's lingering black mood as she reached into her bag and flipped open her compact checking her makeup to make sure she looked perfect.

Tonight was her big night after all, her triumphant return to Denver society and Alexis admitted if only to herself that she was nervous as hell. So Alexis had dressed as carefully as ever before, a custom made gown from her couturier's that had had to be flown in especially in order to make the event. Yet even the fine strapless pink satin and diamante gown that clung to her remaining curves and the fine diamonds that were strung about her throat and wrist couldn't keep her hands from trembling.

"You look fine." Blake muttered as he watched Alexis nervously fuss with her hair and retouch her makeup for what had to be the fiftieth time.

Shutting her compact with a click Alexis turned to glare out of the window inwardly cursing the long line of queuing limousines that only seemed to drag out the wait. "Fine wasn't exactly what I was aiming for."

Huffing as Alexis snapped his head off it didn't take a genius to see she was nervous and Blake felt some of his own irritation at being pushed into this situation leech away. "You look beautiful…" He muttered pausing when Alexis turned to look at him surprise clearly etched on her face and Blake shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny before adding. "As well you know; do I want to know how much that outfit cost me?"

"Oh don't worry you will find out soon enough." Alexis muttered allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she tried to quell the sickness that churned in her stomach, it was instinctive to reach out to Blake for support and Alexis didn't even realise she had until her fingers closed on his.

Staring down at her delicate little fingers as they closed so suddenly over his own Blake was stunned by the sudden jolt of energy that warped through his body at her innocent touch. It just seemed natural to turn his hand over thread their fingers together and it wasn't until Alexis gasped and her emerald eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze that Blake even realised what he had done.

"Oh god can we really pull this off?" Alexis whispered but Blake caught it.

"Aren't you the one who is supposed to be reassuring me right now? If you've changed your mind about this it might only take us an hour to get the limo out of this queue…not exactly a quick getaway…Unless you want to ditch the car and we can try and flag down a passing taxi?" Blake muttered yet there was a lightness to his question that surprised them both and Alexis couldn't help but smile softly.

"We can do this there is no need to go all James Bond on me Blake. We have been married, it's not like this is going to be alien for either of us…" Alexis added before meeting Blake's raised eyebrow and knowing gaze.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Does it really matter?"

Shaking his head at her glib reply Blake couldn't resist a glance down at their still joined hands his handsome brow drawing into a frown as he caught sight of her finger, her obviously ringless finger.

"Alexis I thought you were going to visit Jenson's?"

Flushing slightly in even the dim light of the car's interior Alexis pulled her hand free reaching into her evening bag for a pair of elbow length gloves. "I simply haven't had the time…"

"Alexis…"

"Fine I just don't think it would be a good idea if I were seen selecting my own engagement ring, by myself, it is just tacky Blake." Alexis snapped back. "Look it doesn't matter no one is going to be staring at my finger and we don't need to make any big announcement tonight just being seen together will get tongues wagging."

Opening his mouth to retort Blake was forced to bite his own tongue when the door to their limo was suddenly opened and the flash of photographers started only growing in intensity when they realised just who was Blake Carrington's date for the evening. As he helped Alexis from the car and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow smiling sweetly for the cameras as if she never left Blake could only stand and wonder if the rest of the evening would pass as smoothly.

However as they were forced to bypass the impertinent questions of a few society gossip columnists and endure the opened mouthed looks of a few of their peers Blake couldn't help but suspect that it wouldn't.

Part 23:

As they moved on the dance floor Alexis couldn't help that her fingers tightened on Blake's shoulder even as she tried to force herself to relax, even as she kept a fake smile on her lovely face; still she couldn't help but cling to him like a lifeline in the middle of a swirling sea of dancers. Yet the one person Alexis knew she couldn't fool was the man she was dancing with. As even though he was her reluctant partner Blake was still the best person at reading her real mood through her show face and considering she was unusually stiff in his arms it wouldn't take any real clairvoyance on his part.

Sighing Alexis resisted the urge to bury her head in Blake's shoulder anything so she didn't have to keep seeing and meeting all the accusing glares that were being sent in her direction. It felt as though the eyes of Denver were boring into her and most of them were far from friendly. Some was jealousy plain and simple, jealousy at her beauty and elegance; jealousy that she had swooped back in and snagged one if not the most eligible bachelor in Denver society. Alexis was not foolish enough to kid herself that many of the women in this room wouldn't kill or at least maim to be in her position right now and in her absence she could only guess how many socialites had set their cap at Blake Carrington only to be disappointed.

"I don't think it is going that badly."

Jolted by Blake's muttered comment Alexis's emerald gaze fluttered up to meet his and the first genuine smile of the night tugged at her full lips as she quipped, "Optimist."

Snorting in amusement Blake twirled his partner out before bringing Alexis back into his arms, noting not for the first time how perfectly she seemed to fit against his shoulder as his hand settled in the small of her back. Leaning down Blake resisted the temptation to glance down her cleavage instead settling for whispering in her ear. "I prefer to look for the positive in a situation."

"Don't you mean the profit?" Alexis mused, her slight smile spreading across her face at Blake's chuckle, his good mood somewhat infectious. "But you're right it could be worse I suppose, as yet they haven't publicly denounced me as a witch and dragged me over to the park for a dunking!"

"You're exaggerating beside since when has Alexis Carrington cared what mere mortals thought?" Blake asked his dark eyes narrowing in concern as Alexis's smile slipped slightly and her grip tightened on him once more. "Besides I won't let them dunk you I promise."

Staring up at him Alexis tried not to let herself get lost in his dark eyes, she tried to remind herself that this was only a deal, a means to an end; at least that was all it was for Blake, Alexis was done with lying to herself about how she felt. Besides even if she wanted to deceive herself the way her body reacted to being in Blake's arms would have shattered even those illusions. He was still the most exciting man she had ever known, he still owned every room he walked into just like her; in that at least they were perfectly matched.

The attention of the room had certainly been on them when they had entered. At first Alexis had relished the attention, being there on Blake's arm as he led her towards their table she had savoured the shocked expressions on people's faces. She hadn't cared how Blake felt about the situation; this was her victory, her triumphant return. It wasn't until he was pulling out her chair and she was faced with her dinner companions that the reality of their situation had sunk in.

Around her were Blake's friends. Men and their spouses who had stood by him after their divorce, who had undoubtedly helped him rebuild his life after her betrayal and who now were viewing her presence here with barely concealed disgust. Feeling a frisson of fear Alexis had immediately gone on the offensive, arming herself with her most dazzling smile as she turned to Andrew Laird and his scowling wife.

"Andrew…Helen how wonderful to see you, how are you both? And the boys why they must be in high school by now?"

"Good evening Alexis." Andrew replied grudgingly polite as he shot a perplexed glance at Blake who chose to ignore the question in his gaze. "We are well as are the children."

Alexis's other attempts at greetings were also politely returned but any further attempt at conversation was clearly rebuffed as old friends turned to each other, shutting her out of familiar conversation. Blake by contrast had been firmly drawn into work related talk and had barely given her another glance throughout dinner. So it was something of a relief when the final plates were cleared away and the band started to play music that people could dance to.

Fed up with being ignored by these people Alexis had two choice, leave to talk to others and risk rejection there or show everyone that their show of resistance was futile at best; Alexis Carrington was here to stay and they had better get used to that fact.

Getting to her feet Alexis chose to gamble sliding her arm around a startled Blake's shoulder jarring him out of a tedious discussion about drill bits. Leaning down Alexis resisted the urge to smirk as she felt angry eyes bore into her skin as she whispered huskily in Blake's ear relishing the way his whole body tensed as her perfume invaded his senses.

"Darling dance with me…"

Struck dumb Blake glanced up and caught the adamant expression in her eyes even hidden behind her smile and Blake Carrington knew a command when he heard one and ignoring the gasps of shock and in some cases horror from his friends he accepted Alexis's hand leading her to the dance floor.

Gazing down into Alexis's eyes Blake could see the conflict deep within them, in some ways Alexis was the same woman he had been married to and yet in some other ways it was like he was meeting her for the first time. This vulnerable side was definitely something new, oh she hid it well under a brilliant smile and a front of arrogance but Blake could feel the death grip Alexis had on his shoulder.

"They will find something else to gossip about soon, we'll be old news before you know it."

Quirking an eyebrow Alexis slid her hand across Blake's shoulder indulging her own impulses as she threaded her fingers into the hair that crept over his collar and scraped her nails against the skin on his neck, secretly relishing the way Blake shivered at her touch. "Promise?"

Feeling goosebumps break out over his skin at her teasing touch Blake tried not to react to the romantic intimate atmosphere, to the way her body felt warm and tempting in his arms and those large emerald eyes that looked up at him so openly and almost needy. This was all an act; an act for all those people around them that were studying them, yet it was an Oscar winning performance and Blake found it difficult to shake off the effect.

"Cross my heart." Blake muttered watching as Alexis flushed slightly biting down on her bottom lip before gazing up at him through her thick dark lashes and Blake wasn't sure where he should look for safety, her beautiful big eyes or those full lips.

Staring up at Blake Alexis felt her breath catch in her throat, for a moment there was no one else in the room, no accusing eyes to worry about, no malicious comments to sting her pride; there was only Blake and her. Feeling his grip on her tighten, Alexis allowed herself to be pulled closer, tilting her chin so that her lips were on tantalising display.

He wanted to kiss her, there was nothing else in his thoughts but closing the remaining distance between them and covering those tempting pink lips with his own and Blake leant down feeling Alexis's breath dance across his skin.

Then the crowd began to applaud breaking their intimate little bubble and Blake pulled back as if stung.

He had almost kissed Alexis…He had wanted to kiss her and not for show…he had wanted to do more than kiss her…In full public view…What the hell had he been thinking?

Watching as Blake shut down, his handsome face suddenly cold, Alexis could only choke down her own disappointment schooling her expression to one of polite interest as they joined the applauding crowd. That had been close, too close, one moment of weakness and she would have risked loosing it all just for an echo of forgotten passion. Well that was not going to happen again. She was too close to having everything she had always wanted to risk it all for a moment of rekindled romance with Blake Carrington. And one thing Alexis Carrington was not was any kind of fool.

Part 24:

"Alexis Carrington now you are a sight for sore eyes, even more lovely than ever."

Smiling at the genuine compliment Alexis felt her spirits lift for the first time that evening, or at least the first time since a distant Blake had escorted her back to their table and abandoned her to conversation with people who could barely conceal their disgust whilst he made the rounds of other tables alone. After their almost moment on the dance floor Blake had pulled away, both emotionally and physically, it was classic Blake and Alexis understood only to well what he was doing; but it didn't make her position here any easier.

They were supposed to be convincing people they were back together…How the hell could they do that, if Blake continued to keep the width of the room between them?

So perhaps it was part anger…perhaps it was wounded pride…or perhaps simply relief that someone here seemed pleased to see her, but when Cecil Colby came over to say hello, his handsome face creased in a genuine smile, his blue eyes alive at the sight of her Alexis could have kissed him with relief. Something's at least hadn't changed.

"Cecil Colby you old rogue." Alexis replied happy laughter bubbling up in her throat as Cecil leant down and kissed her cheek his lips lingering for a moment slightly longer than proper and Alexis breathed in the scent of his expensive cologne. He was still an extremely attractive man with wealth and position, how the hell he had remained a bachelor all these years was a constant source of mystery. "How is life treating you?"

"Oh I can't complain, business is booming." Cecil answered warmly his blue eyes twinkling as they took in Alexis's smiling face and caught over her shoulder the barely concealed scowl that creased Blake's as he glanced in their direction.

"However now I have had the pleasure of your company again my cup as they say runeth over. The most beautiful woman I have ever known is finally back in Denver where she belongs, still turning heads and being the talk of the room. It warms my heart to see you again Alexis."

"Well it is good to see that something's never change… you are still the most outrageous flirt I have ever encountered and the most charming!" Alexis retorted playfully batting Cecil's arm as he took Blake's vacant seat beside her.

"On no…Only when there is sufficient inspiration!" Cecil countered catching Alexis's hand and lifting it to his lips, his quick eyes flickering from Alexis's charmed smile to the way Blake seemed to be barely concentrating on his conversation with Sam Dexter; any moment now Blake would undoubtedly engineer an excuse to make his way over. Well Cecil Colby was not a man to beaten twice not when the prize was this dazzling.

"And speaking of inspiration milady would you help this old man around the dance floor?"

Tutting at his self-depreciation Alexis took a sip of her champagne, before replying, "You are not old!"

"Not as old as Blake no but I am still an old man." Cecil chortled offering her his hand, openly pleased when Alexis accepted, slipping her smaller hand into his and allowing him to draw her to the floor without even a glance in Blake's direction.

After all it wasn't like Blake Carrington really gave a damn about her, she was just a means to an end, a slightly more acceptable substitute but given the choice Blake would undoubtedly prefer that she was already back on the plane to France. Even now if anything happened to that baby or Christy changed her mind Alexis could only imagined Blake's second thought would be about evicting her, so it was only practical to have a back up plan.

There was no way she was ever leaving her children again, Blake's dirty tricks be damned.

And it wasn't as though most women would consider Cecil Colby to be a consolation prize.

Part 25:

He needed to get over this.

It had been two weeks and still the same scene dominated his thoughts and plagued his nightmares.

Dancing with Alexis…the feel of her in his arms and wanting to do more than dance…wanting to feel that warm nubile body under his…to hear her moan and call out his name in her passion, her firm slender thighs wrapped tight about his hips as he…

Sitting up in bed Blake shook off the lingering images of that dream, yet the affects were not so easy and so Blake reached for the glass of water sitting on his bedside table and took a deep sip to try and cool his raging libido. Tonight had been the sex dream, where he had lost control and given into his urges. The scenery changed, sometimes it was in the dance floor at the party, other times his office bending her over his desk, other times it was from that night at the pool when he stripped her wet costume from her body and…

Cursing himself for letting his thoughts carry himself away again Blake all but jumped out of bed and stalked to his private bathroom, reaching for the shower and turning the water to cold; shuddering as he forced his protesting body under the harsh deluge. He was a rational man, one controlled by logic and common sense, not lust!

This 'relationship' was a business deal from start to finish and it pained Blake to admit that in many ways this state of affairs was working better for them than their actual marriage had in the last few years. Now they actually talked to each other, free of anger and recriminations; Alexis actually listened to him rather than ranting and Blake had to admit her cool use of logic to explain her reasoning surprised him. He had always thought of his much younger wife as being controlled solely by her emotions, when she was happy she was ecstatic, when she was miserable then she made sure everyone knew it. This calm and calculating side to her was one Blake had only glimpsed at in the past and it had never before dominated their interactions.

Things would almost be perfect were it not for this sudden and unexplained need for her. As bizarre and perverse as it seemed the cooler and more distant emotionally Alexis was from him, as careful as she had become not to push him or force her presence on him, the more Blake wanted to seek her out.

He found himself wondering what she would have to say about things, at first he had put this down to taking advantage of her often insightful perspective. Alexis seemed to have excellent gut instincts about situations and people, where as Blake himself relied on evidence and track records. As a team their strengths balanced out the other's weaknesses but in the past it had often lead to heated misunderstandings.

Now that inability to communicate seemed to have been resolved Blake found himself wanting her opinion on things. Whether it was important matters such as their children to even the most banal. After all he was quite capable of picking his own ties, but he found himself seeking out her female perspective and then justifying it to himself afterwards.

All this Blake might have been able to overlook, to brush off or even to consider an advantage so why worry about it. Then the night after the hospital gala he had dreamt about sleeping with her. He had been back in that damn limousine his hand tangling in her pinned hair, his mouth dominating hers as he pressed her back against the cool leather seats; his other hand sliding up under the smooth satin skirt only to rip her underwear off in unaccustomed urgency.

However as bad as inconvenient as these dreams were they were still better than the other…

Blake could adjust to waking hot and bothered and needing a cold shower.

He could mentally explain those dreams away.

After all Alexis was a beautiful woman and he would be mad not to find her sexually attractive. Plus over the last few months Blake had been under considerable strain, looking after Fallon whilst still running his company had left him little time for finding female companionship. So he hadn't been with a woman since Christy had left for Bali almost three months before and Blake refused to allow a professional to tend to his needs. So it was surely only natural that his mind would take his normal innocent interactions with the only available attractive woman and warp them into more.

That was normal; it was logical, if not a little annoying but the other…

The one that started so similar to the others, dancing with Alexis at the gala, feeling her warmth and the softness of her body as he brushed against his, leaning in for a kiss – Only for Alexis to be pulled from his arms by a smirking Cecil Colby.

To stand there frozen as she happily danced and laughed and kissed Colby; to watch them leave arm in arm and be unable to stop them and to know deep within his soul that had had lost her forever. To wake up shaking and shaken, calling out her name, begging her to come back…

Switching off the cold shower Blake staggered out and grabbed a towel to dry himself in the cool night air, just the memory of that nightmare cooling any lingering arousal just affectively as any cold shower.

That dream was far harder to explain away. It was the memory of that dream and those feelings that had caused his stomach to clench whenever Joseph happened to mention that Mr Colby called or dropped by; it was that feeling that explained why he snapped irritably at Alexis if she so much as hinted of having thought of his old friend no matter how innocent the reference.

It was this feeling he was going to have to squash or deal with if he was even going to survive the coming weekend.

It was Dexter International's twenty fifth anniversary party and Blake had agreed months ago that he would not only attend but would accept Sam's generous offer to stay at the family's ranch for the weekend. It was not something he could get out of without harming his friendship with the Dexter family, especially as he was hoping Sam would come in on his latest project and foot half the bill. Since Blake had a sudden aversion to dealing with his usual partner, who would unfortunately also be attending.

An invitation that now would have to include Alexis, as after the slight hiccup of their first public outing the others had proceeded smoothly; mainly because Blake had been careful to accept invitations from those people who more neutral towards his apparent renewed relationship. Already on the gossip grapevine society columnists were speculating on a new engagement, so perhaps this weekend might be an appropriate time to let the news leak out. A few pictures of Alexis complete with engagement ring would surely stimulate the gossips tongues and might reinforce the message to one Cecil Colby that Alexis Carrington was once again beyond his grubby little reach.

After all they had a deal, Alexis wanted to be a mother to her children and Blake was getting what he wanted…

Cecil Colby had no place in that picture and it was about time someone informed him of that fact.

Smirking to himself as he pulled on his robe Blake couldn't help but think that was one message he would rather enjoy delivering personally.

Part 26:

"You have got to be kidding me?" Alexis couldn't stop the words as they fell from her lips and as Blake glanced up from his breakfast in surprise, a frown creasing his handsome face Alexis knew she had made a mistake.

Things had been going so well for her lately. After that difficult gala dinner Blake had seemed to change, in small ways he seemed to see her, her as a person in her own right. He had started to ask for her opinion on things, often in casual conversation, conversations that for once did not start and end with their children. They seemed to be getting along better as if now he had been given space to come round to the idea by himself Blake no longer resented her presence or their looming marriage.

Of course it had also helped that she had been distracted by the persistent attentions of Cecil. Hardly a day had gone past in the last two weeks that Cecil hadn't called to check on Fallon or ask her how she was settling in. Once or twice he had called round the house, on the pretence of dropping in to see Blake or drop off a letter for Fallon from his nephew. It had done her confidence good and Alexis found herself enjoying his flattery, after all it wouldn't be long until she was trapped into her marriage to Blake and such flirtations would become a thing of the past.

It felt good to know that she already had at least one friend in Denver, even as a tentative friendship began to form with Blake; after all Alexis wasn't so foolish as to kid herself it could ever be more than that. Blake Carrington would never forgive her enough to fall back in love with her but if she couldn't have his heart then his friendship and respect were not to be sniffed at.

And if at times her stupid heart almost convinced her otherwise. When she caught Blake staring at her and it jumped to conclusions…

Things were just so delicate right now that Alexis could be forgiven for worrying about rocking the boat.

It was just the prospect of a weekend at Sam Dexter's house filled her with dread. Sam Dexter with his leering eyes and groping hands, it had been bad enough when Blake and her had been married and she had been forced to endure his pathetic attempts at passes; at least then she had been able to threaten him with her husband's wrath. That hadn't stopped him from trying to drop some sort of pill in her champagne once and if Cecil hadn't by coincidence caught him out Alexis could only shudder to imagine what might have happened. That piece of blackmail had put paid to the scumbags attempts at the time but after all these years…

"What is so terrible about the idea, this weekend is important for me and Denver Carrington; you were the one that insisted you would be an asset to me Alexis." Blake demanded perhaps more sharply than he had intended yet the way Alexis had paled and immediately protested immediately made him defensive. "Besides Sam is one of our oldest friends who has been so kind as to invite us both…"

"He is your friend not mind." Alexis snapped back for once it felt good not to hold back, after all there was no longer any reason to sugar-coat the truth from Blake. She no longer cared if Sam followed through on his old threat of divulging her brief fling with Cecil if she told on him. "The man is a god damned pervert!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Please Blake surely you must have noticed, that man is over anything female whether they encourage him or not!" Alexis retorted lifting her eyes from her teacup to met his gaze. "He leers, he makes crude comments and he enjoys nothing more than copping a feel whenever he thinks he can get away with it, he never takes no for an answer; how the hell his poor wife puts up with it I don't know."

Struck dumb by Alexis's accusation Blake struggled to comprehend what she was saying. Sure Sam had an eye for the ladies, when they had travelled for business Sam's eye had often wandered and he indulged himself, he was a good looking wealthy man and women flocked to him; his infidelity towards his long suffering wife was one of his least favourable qualities. Yet Blake had never realised Sam's wanderlust had applied to all woman, even the wives of his friends.

"Alexis did you and…"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Alexis hissed her emerald eyes hard like flint. "That man took pleasure in harassing me whenever he thought he could get away with it, he is a vile pig who I wouldn't touch with a bargepole!"

And he believed her. Alexis had no reason to lie to him, not about this which only left one question, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me back then?" Alexis hedged suddenly unable to meet his gaze perhaps she had been too foolish to bring this up after all. Blake might eventually forgive her for many things, even a fling with Cecil, but if the timings came out and he put together the associated consequences that would never be one of them.

"Look he was your friend, I was just the demanding harpy of a wife, the terrible flirt remember. You would probably have accused me of leading him on, of bringing it all on myself because of the way I dressed and acted. Well regardless of what I did or didn't do no woman should have to put up with that man's company. He seemed to take my refusal as a personal challenge and I refuse to force myself back into that situation again; so I am sorry Blake but this weekend you will just have to go alone."

She had a point and Blake couldn't think of any reason on earth that would justify putting her through such an experience. "But I need you…" The words tripped off of his tongue before he could stop them causing Alexis's gaze to shoot back up from the tablecloth and expression of barely contained shock on her face.

"What did you…" She began only to be cut off by a blustering Blake.

"People will talk if you don't come, will speculate a rift, Alexis you have to come. If Sam so much as looks at you funny then tell me and I will deal with it, I promise to keep you safe from any unwanted attention. Besides that was years ago, Sam has lost his father since then, he is head of the family and of Dexter International…"

"And you need me there?" Alexis added softly her voice almost tentative and Blake could only manage a nod.

"Well alright then but I am warning you of he so much at leers at me once…"

"Then we will come straight home I promise." Blake added placatingly before awkwardly unfolding his paper and reaching for his coffee, retreating behind the barricade of the financial pages as he tried to ignore the excited little jolt in his stomach.

He hadn't meant to simply blurt that out, yet the way it seemed to stop Alexis's objections dead in the water; that had to mean something didn't it? It meant he meant something to her, something more than just a means to an end…

However as Blake tried and failed to concentrate on his stock figures having to re-read the same paragraph three times before any of it sunk it; an unsettling realisation sank in at the same time. He was looking forward to spending this weekend with her, he had been disappointed when she said no and he had groped for an argument to persuade her, any argument; and he couldn't shake he suspicion that he had given away far more than he intended to.

He had told her needed her and more worryingly it was the truth, he did need her, but the thing that niggled at him was the thought that other than for access to her children, did Alexis really need him?


	7. Chapter 7

Part 27:

Alexis Carrington couldn't shake the feeling that this was a really bad idea.

And as the limousine pulled onto the long drive that led to the Dexter homestead that feeling only grew in intensity. Why had she given in and agreed to come after all? All it had taken was one sentence from Blake about needing her and she had caved, what was it Katherine Hepburn had said about a woman having no defence against being needed?

Well right now Alexis wished the was no truth in that statement because it was a somewhat bitter pill to swallow, realising that all her resolve and determination to only do what was right for herself seemed to vanish in the light of Blake needing her. If it had been anyone else Alexis would herself have scoffed at how weak and pathetic they were.

It was only of slight consolation that Blake now at least knew her fears about being trapped in this house with a pervert like Sam Dexter. He had promised repeatedly not to leave her alone with the man, a promise that had been echoed by Cecil who fortunately was also attending the party. So with both men looking after her it was highly unlikely that Sam would even have the opportunity to make her so much as uncomfortable let alone feel threatened in some way?

Yet whilst she knew that logically she was in little danger she only wished someone would explain that to her gut which seemed to be twisting itself into knots.

"It will be alright Alexis I promise." Blake's words were spoken softly yet with such confidence and certainty Alexis found herself believing him.

Sighing Alexis tried to relax yet even without Sam's unwanted attentions they were still about to spend the weekend under the microscope; it would be their greatest test to date because this time they would be playing Mr & Mrs Blake Carrington for forty-eight hours straight with no timeouts or space to regroup.

No space…

Alexis couldn't help but wonder if that thought had yet to occur to Blake?

True they weren't married but they had been and everyone thought they were in a relationship so it was more than likely given the space restraints of hosting so many guests that they would be expected to share a bedroom. Alexis had considered mentioning it just so that they could talk it over but something had stopped her.

Perhaps it was just a perverse sense of humour, after all Blake's face would be picture worthy when the penny finally dropped. Or perhaps it was something else, the fact that Alexis knew she would sleep easier in that house with the reassuring presence of Blake beside her in bed.

"This won't be easy, everyone will be watching us."

"I know." Blake answered his dark eyes lingering on her face. "Together we can do this Alexis."

Together...They were unstoppable, they always had been.

Clearing his throat as the ranch house came into view Blake realised it was now or never. He had already put this moment off; ever since the idea had come to him the other morning whilst he was watching Alexis get the children through their routine. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and for better or worse she would be his wife once more. Alexis was the rightful owner and it seemed petty when he thought back to how he had once acted.

He had been punishing her back then, and as he had come to realise since many of his actions had been overreactions due to the very real pain he had been feeling. He had sought to hurt her back in any way he could, banishing her from Denver from her children and denying her place his life, in many ways seeking to erase her memory. Yet despite his efforts to blot out her association with his family all of that was in vain when he couldn't even look at the damn thing and not think of her. He could never bring himself to use it for anyone else and it would pass to Fallon in any case, whether it sat and gathered dust in his safe or was put to use once more.

It was a small gesture, something of the apology that he could never bring himself to actually say…But this would say far more than words and Alexis knew him well enough not to misunderstand him.

"I do have one small request Alexis." Blake added wincing as his voice cracked slightly as he reached into his pocket. "We both agreed this weekend would be a good opportunity to let people know we are engaged…"

"You want me to wear a ring?" Alexis finished for him, her sense of foreboding now coalescing into something tangible and she distracted herself by staring out of the window. "I agree it makes sense…"

Relieved that they were of one mind about this Blake reached for her hand, slipping the diamond out of his pocket he slid it onto to her ring finger. There was no need to make a big production out of this; in fact an emotional scene was the last thing he wanted right now as the car finally came to a halt. Yet he admitted if only to himself there was something satisfying about seeing his ring on her finger, as though a wrong he had once committed had now been made right somehow.

Alexis could feel the ring on her finger yet she couldn't bring herself to even glance at it, her only feeling was one of relief that it didn't feel as heavy as that vile monstrosity Blake had first brought home. It seemed that he had at least tried to tailor this choice to her and at least this one fit. Yet as Blake got out of the car and offered his hand out to help her Alexis couldn't help but glance down at her left hand as she reached out to accept his and her breath caught in her throat.

There twinkling in the morning light as though it had never left her finger was her antique canary diamond.

Part 27:

Blake's face had indeed been a picture on catching sight of the normal sized double bed and Alexis could only do her best to fix that moment in her memory since she hadn't the foresight to bring a camera. However the rest of the day had been far from memorable as the other guests had arrived and they had been forced to endure a rather uninspired lunch where Sam Dexter had been playing the gushing family man.

How his poor wife and his clearly resentful teenage daughter put up with his theatrics Alexis didn't even want to speculate and so she had done her best to avoid exchanging more than a few words with the man. Yet Alexis had to confess more than a little curiosity about the house, it was old plantation style and yet had been maintained well throughout the years so clearly there had been money in the Dexter family long before Sam had come along. His late father had been something of a mining giant; a local legend yet rumour had it father and son had not been close.

Farnsworth Dexter had been a staunch Christian and devotee of the Episcopalian church; he had worked hard to build the family business up into an empire and yet he did not forget about the little people. Alexis had spent a good few minutes avoiding anyone with the name Dexter by conversing with the local reverend, as it seems a man of the cloth was an effective deterrent when dealing with Sam the letch.

Plus what people tended to forget was clergymen normally had the best gossip; after all they were involved in families from cradle to grave so to speak and Sam Dexter was not Reverend Parker's favourite person either. Oh he was full of praise for the late Dexter Snr a man of the community whose personal donations had practically rebuilt the local church after a particularly bad storm. He even had a few praiseworthy comments for the youngest Dexter son, a brave young man who had been his grandfather's good right arm and who it seemed Farnsworth Dexter had been training as his successor.

Yet Farnsworth Dexter's sudden heart attack had changed things and Sam had taken the reins of the family business leaving his twenty-one year old son out in the cold. There had been some sort of argument and young Dexter had taken up a career in the army rather than stay and play second fiddle to his father. Now four years later Farnsworth Jnr had climbed the ranks and had made a name for himself, and the Reverend assured her the congregation still prayed every Sunday for his continued safety.

"I understand he might even make an appearance this evening at the celebration, after all it is a celebration of his grandfather's life's work."

Sipping on her tea Alexis could only hide her smirk behind her cup, not suppress it entirely. If the young Dexter was such a hot head as to sign up rather than work with his father then that evening's entertainment was almost assured, if he deigned to make an appearance.

"Now what is that enigmatic smile about?" A knowing voice stage whispered and Alexis had to laugh turning to greet Cecil who had somehow managed to creep up on her.

"Don't you know it is rather rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations Cecil?"

"It is?" Cecil countered feign shock and horror. "Well clap me in irons and exile me from polite society I am all come over with woe and regret…"

"And dramatics, have you been re-reading Noel Coward again darling?"

Laughing at her little jibe Cecil held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Guilty as charged."

"Good afternoon Cecil." Blake's polite yet clipped greeting cut through their light banter and Alexis practically dropped her cup in surprise when Blake slid a possessive arm around her waist letting his hand drop low on her hip.

"Blake." Cecil's reply was equally polite yet Alexis could have sworn the temperature had suddenly dropped.

"Well isn't this nice all the old gang together again." The boisterous and somewhat oily voice of Sam Dexter added as he joined their little group and Alexis inwardly recoiled when his beady dark eyes slid over to her and she could tell he was mentally undressing her. "Alexis you look as beautiful as ever, and hardly a day older you really must share your secret with my Muriel."

"But if I shared then it wouldn't be a secret Sam." Alexis retorted perhaps a little too sharply as she felt Blake's hand tighten infinitesimally on her hip, either in warning or reassurance she wasn't sure but Alexis refused to back down.

"I hear we may have the pleasure of your son's company this evening? The Reverend couldn't heap enough praise on the boy, college graduate, a distinguished military career and his grandfather's protégé, I am only surprised you haven't chosen to take early retirement?"

Blake's fingers were definitely tightening now but Alexis refused to be collared by him, besides the red choked face Sam was currently sporting was well worth a little discomfort. Cecil by contrast clearly found her little digs highly entertaining as he could barely suppress the twitching of his lips and his bright blue eyes glinted mischievously at her over the rim of his glass.

"Farnsworth may attend he hasn't seen fit to either confirm or deny his attendance." Sam retorted bitterly his dark eyes narrowing his annoyance as he glared at Alexis. "It will be a surprise, almost as surprising as your return to Denver society Alexis after all these years."

Now the gloves were quite clearly off and for once Alexis couldn't bring herself to care.

"A most welcome return and the best of surprises." Cecil cut in before Alexis could form her retort and for once she couldn't help but smile at his attempts to fire fight. Perhaps he was right, this wasn't the time or the place and there were far too many witnesses.

"Why thank you Cecil, charming to a fault as always."

"Well when there is such beauty as inspiration what man can fail to be charming?" Cecil added causing Alexis to chuckle at his rapier wit and the insult to Sam dressed up prettily in a compliment to her.

"Oh some seem to manage well enough." Alexis bantered feeling the tension positively rolling off of Blake now and for a moment Alexis almost worried he might have a heart attack if she carried on.

"Alexis you haven't seen the grounds yet, Muriel has the most wonderful rose garden…A post lunch stroll amidst the flowers…" Cecil began offering her his arm, it was a tempting offer and it would get her out of this damn room before Blake could berate her and yet if she ran away now she would only be compounding the problem. Besides her reputation would only be sullied further if on the weekend their engagement was leaked she were also seen arm in arm on a romantic stroll through the roses with Cecil Colby.

So softening the blow with a sad smile Alexis deliberately leant back against Blake's chest feeling him momentarily stiffen before he relaxed and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "That's a lovely idea…What do you think Darling?" Alexis added twisting her head to meet Blake's gaze and lifting her diamond-clad finger to play with the lapels of his casual jacket.

"Perhaps if Cecil would be so kind as to point us in the right direction…" Blake added unable to resist twisting the knife further, relishing the flash of barely masked pain and anger that flickered about Colby's face as he caught sight of Alexis's engagement ring.

"I am sure there are plenty who would be only too happy to assist you." Cecil grunted out and Alexis couldn't suppress a flinch at his coldness. "If you two lovebirds will excuse me…"

Yet he didn't wait for either's permission stalking off through the crowd and Alexis angrily lifted her gaze to meet Blake's. "That was cruel Blake."

"No it was honest." Blake added his dark eyes boring down into her emeralds. "He was going to find out sooner or later, I chose sooner…Now you wanted to walk?" He added and Alexis slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow allowing Blake to lead her out into the fresh air.

Yet it wasn't the beauty of the day or the flowers that held her attention. Instead Alexis simply couldn't stop wondering one thing, just why the hell had Blake taken such genuine delight in sending Cecil packing; this jealous fiancé performance was surely only an act?

Wasn't it?

Part 28:

Awkward didn't even to begin to cover it.

Alexis had thought the tense atmosphere in their bedroom had been difficult enough. Of course she had exacerbated the situation a little by insisting on doing her makeup at the dressing table whilst only wearing her slip and then getting changed in the bedroom, not withdrawing to their bathroom like Blake had. But honestly the en-suite wasn't large enough to swing a cat around in, let alone change into formal evening wear so it wasn't like she was deliberately prodding Blake just to get some sort of reaction.

Honestly that thought hadn't even crossed her innocent little mind, she just wanted to look her best and not crease or spill makeup on the cream silk dress.

Besides it wasn't like it had worked Blake had barely so much as glanced at the flesh she had put on display and so that had put paid to that theory. Clearly Blake's interest in this weekend was purely business and not pleasure and she must have misinterpreted his jealous behaviour. After all as soon as he was dressed Blake had hightailed it out of there, muttering some rubbish about meeting Sam for a drink and trying to mend the fences Alexis had torn down.

Well at least she hadn't let him get away with that.

"I told you I had no interest in coming, you insisted and I am not going to stand there and simper whilst that pig leers all over me."

"I don't recall anything of the kind!" Blake had retorted hotly his dark eyes blazing. "All I remember is you laying into our host before he had barely spoken two words to you. You are supposed to be proving you are an asset Alexis but right now you are looking more and more like a liability; if you don't learn to keep that sharp tongue of yours in check…"

"Then what you'll change your mind? Call off the engagement, kick me out, try to exile me again?" Alexis snapped unable to keep the fears that lingered under the surface from bubbling up as she strode towards him her hands gesturing wildly.

"You may think you hold all the cards in this Blake but you don't; you called me back to Denver and under the terms of our agreement I know I don't have to go anywhere."

"Agreements can be changed." Blake growled warningly unable to keep his gaze from lingering as Alexis glared at him, her hands moving to her hips as she glared right back; and he tried valiantly to keep his eyes locked on her face and not letting them drop lower. Yet that was proving damn difficult when Alexis's posture was pulling the fabric of her thin slip tight across her breasts.

"Now I expect my fiancée to be the picture of charm and elegance tonight and if you think that might be beyond your acting abilities might I suggest you feign a headache instead." Blake had added disappearing downstairs before Alexis could explode.

If they had been at home Alexis would have chucked her perfume bottle at his smug arrogant head instead she had settled for smothering a scream in her pillow.

Of course as uncomfortable as that exchange had been it couldn't possibly compare to the current torture, and Alexis could only roll her eye at the irony of the situation. Being seated opposite Sam Dexter had been bad enough, but clearly someone somewhere really had a bone to pick with her; what the hell else could explain being sandwiched between Blake and Cecil for the evening.

Alexis could only imagine God was laughing his arse off on a cloud somewhere. Then at least someone would be enjoying this, even if it was at her expense.

Blake Carrington had to admit that he had spent more pleasant evenings doing paperwork.

Sam had clearly spent a great deal of money on this evening. The champagne was flowing, there was a five course formal dinner, a soft jazz band played in the background and yet it felt…cheap…and more than a little tacky.

Blake had expected to see the Dexter International logo prominently displayed, but the large blown up pictures of a beaming Sam as he posed for the corporate photograph in his opulent office was taking things to far and it didn't take a genius to realise Alexis agreed with him; her barely concealed lip curl was confirmation enough.

It lacked class. And in his ex-wife's eyes that in itself was a capital offence, and for once Blake almost wished they weren't being honoured by being seated at the top table. Alexis's muttered sarcastic comments might have just made this evening bearable. Yet she wasn't talking at all, and Blake felt awkward about initiating a conversation after their almost spat earlier.

He honestly hadn't meant to threaten her, strangely since accepting the idea of re-marrying her Blake hadn't once seriously considered changing his mind. Yet Alexis knew better than anyone what buttons to press to make him mad and he couldn't help that his earlier fears came back to haunt him at the wrong time.

Why did Alexis want to marry him, really what was she getting out of this other than the children? It had become annoyingly apparent that she clearly didn't need him for his money as she had the far wealthier Cecil Colby waiting in the wings. Alexis had herself stressed that this was purely business, so it couldn't be any lingering affection for him after all these years.

She barely needed him, she didn't want him…Just what was her angle in all of this, not knowing was slowly driving him out of his mind…

Well that and the terrifying thought that tonight he would have to sleep next to her in bed. What if he had one of his dreams…What if he called out her name?

He would never live down the mortification. It was hard enough to swallow the knowledge that Alexis didn't need him the way he needed her but on top of that to have her realise the power she still held over him; that he still lusted after her…

It was thoughts like this that preoccupied his thoughts and he could barely risk more than a glance at a time at the strangely quiet woman sat to his right. Blake knew he should be the one to speak first, after all he had been the one to throw personal insults, Alexis had for once not allowed the fight to degenerate into a personal slanging match. Yet the idea of bringing anything up in public offended him, better to wait until later and they were alone; he could try to mend fences then, after all they were going to be married the rest of their lives so it wasn't like he didn't have plenty of time.

Part 29:

Alexis knew she had made a mistake when she reached for her glass of champagne that she had left balancing on the terrace way whilst she enjoyed a chance to escape from that dreadful party to enjoy a cigarette, and another hand beat her to it catching her wrist and holding it firm. Really she should have known better, her day had already gone from bad to worse and now it was about to hit rock bottom.

"Well lookey what has Sam the man caught in his net today…Hmm a prize winner looks like this one is a keeper."

Rolling her eyes in disgust Alexis stamped down her immediate instinct that caused her stomach to retch, settling instead on cool sarcasm. "May I have my arm back please, if you continue to touch me any longer I am afraid I might catch something."

"Still all sweetness and light aren't you Alexis." Sam sneered his dark eyes narrowing in on her face, a slight drunken flush to his cheeks as Alexis continued to stare at him in disgust. "You know I opened a bottle of champagne the day I found out Blake had kicked you out, yet it seems he really didn't learn his lesson well enough; you fuck whores you don't marry them."

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you Sam?" Alexis taunted, despite Sam's size and obvious intoxication she was really in little real danger the party was only going on a few feet away, albeit inside, if she screamed loudly enough someone was bound to hear.

"Whores or fucking them?" Sam snapped back. "I know enough to recognise one when I see one, and considering you only screwed around with rich men I think that makes you one, I am sure you made Blake play for his pleasure...I can only wonder what you got out of Colby…"

"Oh I was wondering how it would be before you brought that up." Alexis sneered. "You really are so terribly predictable, next you'll be trying to blackmail me with it to get me to sleep with you…Honestly Sam you would have thought after five years you might at least have refreshed your act!"

"I can still tell Blake…"

"What that years ago during our first marriage I had an affair with Cecil Colby amongst the many others that he already knows about?" Alexis scoffed. "Please you don't think that all came out during our divorce? Well if Blake can forgive me for cheating on him during our first marriage enough to ask me to enter into a second…" Alexis trailed off a smug smile pulling at her lips as wiggled the diamond on her finger.

"He's a fool. You're nothing but a common tramp…"

"Oh my this is classic Sam Dexter is lecturing me on fidelity." Alexis barked with laughter so wrapped up in her own joke that she missed the way Sam seemed to be shaking with barely restrained rage.

"Tell me does poor Muriel even realise the number of women you have cheated on her with, or doesn't it count if it is the man doing the, excuse my French, fucking around? Tell me Sam do you get a group discount from all the sexual health clinics you have to visit… "

The slap across the face took Alexis completely by surprise; it knocked the smirk and the words right out of her lips.

"You are a fucking bitch and I am going to show you what happens to fucking bitches, they get fucked over!" Sam added his next blow meeting her stomach knowing the breath right out of her so Alexis could only wheeze for breath as he grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away from the party onto the darkened driveway.

She couldn't scream, she could barely breath but she could claw and kick and Alexis was satisfied to notice she had drawn blood even if that earned her another slap and it barely slowed Sam's momentum as he dragged her and flung her up against the bonnet of one of the parked cars. As his hands gripped at Alexis's flailing wrists Sam pressed his weight down on top of her ignoring Alexis's gasps and thwarting her attempts to escape.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this lady you have had it coming for years…"

Yet a moment later Sam was being dragged off of her, tripping over his own feet as he landed heavily on the damp grass and a deep baritone demanded angrily. "What the hell is going on here?"

Turning her head Alexis squinted in the darkness trying to make out her rescuer but she was still dizzy and feeling nauseous from the blow to her stomach and she could only cling to the car for support.

"It was nothing just a joke…Farnsworth I'm your father you have to believe me…"

"I believe what I just saw with my own eyes, my own father manhandling a lady, I can only imagine just how that joke was going to play out." Farnsworth Dexter Jnr retorted finally stepping into the light and Alexis was surprised to realise the youngest Dexter clearly took nothing from his father. Tall and muscular, he more than filled out the dress uniform he was wearing.

"She's no lady, believe me." Sam sneered his beady eyes flickering over to a still shaking Alexis. "Look she led me on, one moment all over me the next protesting like a born again virgin, it was just a bit of fun…"

"Liar." Alexis managed to gasp even though forcing the words out made her stomach heave yet it caused both men to look at her, Sam's accusing gaze pierced her but it was Farnsworth's concerned eyes that drew her in, they were kind and concerned and for some reason Alexis had to fight the urge to burst into tears.

"Farnsworth…"

"Sorry Father." Farnsworth Jnr spat his contempt for his parent all too clear. "But your word long ago ceased to carry any weight with me. Now get the hell out of here before I finally break my word to grandfather and decide to take you apart one piece at a time."

Getting shakily to his feet Sam brushed down his tuxedo, now the threat of violence was at an end he seemed to regain some of his swagger. "You could try…Besides I have been neglecting my guests long enough…"

"Oh no you are not going back to the party, I am not going to stand there and watch you continue to soil my grandfather's life's work, to associate anything good of his with scum like you."

"You can't kick me out this is my house….this is my party!" Sam exclaimed outraged his annoyance only growing when his son tossed some car keys at him.

"Get out of here, go head into town, I am sure your usual whore would be happy to give you a bed for the night." Farnsworth scoffed. "Because if I see your face once more tonight then I will have no compunction about heading into that party, getting up at the microphone and telling everyone of your 'friends' just what the noble Sam Dexter likes to do to defenceless women when their backs are turned."

Back peddling Sam gripped the keys his angry gaze shifting from his son to glare at Alexis. "This is not over…"

"Don't you so much as look at her again!" Farnsworth barked lifting his fist warningly as he advanced on his suddenly fearful father. "Get lost!"

Finally when she heard the sound of a car screeching out of the driveway Alexis allowed the tears to come. She was shaking and crying and probably being genuinely pathetic but she couldn't stop herself.

"Shush it's alright…it'll be alright I promise." A hesitant voice whispered low to her ear as a tentative hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder. "You're safe now I promise, I won't leave you now lets get back inside…" He added as he gently coaxed Alexis back towards the house.

"Is there anything you need, a brandy, a cigarette perhaps?" Farnsworth Dexter asked patting down his pocket before withdrawing a monogrammed silver case and offering her a cigarette that Alexis shakily accepted yet it she needed help to get it lit her hand was shaking so much.

"Are you here with someone…Is there anyone I can get you?" He added and Alexis managed to force a small smile, it was almost ironic she had hoped the see a family ruckus between father and son; of course she hadn't expected to be in the middle of it.

However right now there was only one person she wanted to see, to feel his strong arms wrap around her and keep her safe and as reassuring as young Mr Dexter was he was still a virtual stranger. "Blake…Blake Carrington…I need Blake."

Part 30:

Sitting back against the headboard Blake Carrington couldn't sleep so instead he sat and watched Alexis. His mind was in too much turmoil for him to sleep and there was no else to blame but himself. He had promised her…promised her that he wouldn't leave her alone for one moment this weekend and he had broken that promise.

He had let her go off for a cigarette alone preferring to stay inside and discuss a potential deal with some Texan oil magnate. He had dismissed her fears about Sam as being mostly fantasy on her part, a lie she had made up because she hadn't wanted to come this weekend or perhaps just because she disliked Sam.

So when that waiter had weaved his way across the room to his table and asked for Mr Blake Carrington he hadn't been concerned, annoyed, he had been irritated that Alexis's drama was pulling him away from a conversation he was actually interested in.

"I am in the middle of…"

"Sir Mr Farnsworth Dexter insists that you come he says you are needed."

Needed…That had been the word that made the hairs on the back of Blake's neck stand on end. Not wanted or suggested but needed…needed was more urgent and Blake hadn't objected further, following the sombre looking young man back into the main house without further delay.

Alexis had been a mess, she had been shaking and crying all whilst trying to smoke a cigarette yet the moment she saw him she all she seemed to want was him and Blake had little choice but to hold her when her arms were tugging him to her like her life depended on it. Not that he objected to holding her, it was just everything was so confusing; the only time Blake had seen Alexis fall apart like this was after Adam's kidnapping and so Blake adopted the same tactics now as then.

"Shush sweetheart it's alright." Blake muttered soothingly, gathering her shaking form into his arms; stroking her hair as Alexis buried further into his embrace.

"I'm here everything will be alright I promise." He added yet his stomach churned as he caught sight of the nasty looking red mark on her cheek and on her arms that looked suspiciously like finger marks.

Glancing up from the sobbing woman in his arms Blake caught sight of their silent audience, his eyes narrowing as a rather handsome young man continued to stare attentively at Alexis. Although his build was powerful and he didn't seem to be any threat, there was something about the way his dark eyes were transfixed on Alexis that unsettled Blake and he couldn't keep his suspicion completely from his voice, as he demanded, "What happened?"

"My father happened." The young man replied his tone dripping with contempt as he finally dragged his eyes away from Alexis to meet Blake's accusing gaze.

"And you are?"

"You'd know me as Farnsworth Dexter but I haven't gone by that for years, my friends know me as Dex."

"And you are saying Sam did this to her?" Blake asked unable to keep the horror and guilt from his voice as his mind jumped to worst possible conclusion. "Did he…"

"No, but if I hadn't arrived at the party when I did, I had only just parked my car. I damn near didn't come at all but I figured I owed my grandfather. I am only glad I listened to my conscience when I did, if I hadn't…"

The youngest Dexter trailed off unable to put his fears into words but he didn't need to draw Blake a picture.

"You needn't worry about him coming back tonight, he's running scared but I think it might be best if you leave early tomorrow just in case. I can have a car here whenever you need one just let me know and I can organise it."

"Thank you." Blake whispered and he meant it with every fibre in his being, it was clear Dex had taken after his grandfather in the gentleman stakes and Blake only wished he could do more to make it up to the young man for being there when Blake should have been.

"I think it's best if I take her upstairs she wouldn't want anyone to see her like this."

Nodding Dex moved to the door as if to check the coast was clear and he held it open as Blake scooped Alexis up into his arms and carried her towards the staircase.

"If there is anything you both need…a doctor…the name of a reputable hit man…anything…"

"We'll be fine but thank you." Blake added sincerely and both men were surprised when a third voice suddenly joined them.

"Dex?"

That Alexis had calmed down enough to speak startled them both and Blake could only watch as Alexis lifted her head from his shoulder to meet the concerned gaze of the young man who had rescued her.

"Thank you Dex."

Smiling softly at her words something in Dex's eyes seemed to melt as their gazes locked and for a moment Blake almost felt like an outsider. Yet he had no right to feel jealous not now. He had failed to protect Alexis like he had promised and another had succeeded where he had failed so there would always been that bond between the two of them. It was now Blake's job to pick up the pieces

"You are more than welcome milady." Dex answered softly and Blake could tell the young man stood guard watching them until they had vanished upstairs.

It had been easier than Blake expected to get Alexis into bed; she had barely reacted when he unzipped her dress or slid off her heels. She hadn't bothered taking off her makeup or changing into her nightgown, burrowing under the covers dressed only in her slip. Lying in their bed she clutched her pillow with one hand and watched him potter about the room trying to keep busy.

Lining up her heels with the others that she had unpacked…Putting her clutch bag on the dressing table…

Anything so that he didn't have to confront the glaring truth that this was all his fault, he had made her come here, he had promised not to leave her alone and he broke that promise, and he had deliberately alienated the only other person whom he could have trusted to look after her. Anyway you looked at it this was all his fault. Was it any wonder Alexis didn't need him for anything considering the only times she might actually need him he failed her at every turn?

Of course Alexis wouldn't have been Alexis if she hadn't been able to read that self-loathing on his face, the guilt that was etched as deeply as any wrinkles.

"Blake…"

Glancing up as he tried to get her evening dress back on the hanger Blake was surprised when Alexis reached out for him and he immediately obliged; letting the damn dress fall to the floor he moved to sit on top of the covers beside her, stroking her hair as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"Alexis I am so sorry I should have…" 

"It wasn't you fault." Alexis's soft answer cut Blake off dead and he stared down at her in shock.

"Of course it was I should never have let you go out there on your own…"

"Blake I chose to go outside, I didn't have to I could have stayed near you."

Aghast Blake couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Darling none of this is your fault you can't blame yourself?"

"I don't. I blame Sam, he's the one who did…tried…he wanted to hurt me Blake." Alexis replied her voice breaking slightly as more tears brimmed up and slipped down her cheeks. "I was scared, I was really scared."

"I should have been there." Blake began again yet Alexis refused to allow him to wallow in guilt and her next words contained some of her usual bite, her sarcasm allowing Blake to breathe that little bit easier.

"You're not superman Blake, and Dex stopped him. I'm alright or I will be and besides you're here now, that means a lot. Just don't leave."

"I won't leave." Blake answered softly leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, cuddling her close and listening as her breaths finally slowed before evening out as she fell asleep in his arms.

Yet Blake didn't sleep, he couldn't.

He had failed her once but that didn't mean he would ever do so again. He would stay awake all night and watch over to make sure nothing else could harm her. Besides it gave him the perfect opportunity to plan his revenge on Sam Dexter because if his old friend so much as thought he had gotten away with this then he had another thought coming.

Nobody hurt the people Blake loved, nobody hurt his family and walked away from it unscathed. Sam Dexter was about to learn the hard way what a man who clawed his way up from the gutter by his fingernails was really capable of doing when pushed to the edge. He might even learn a valuable lesson, if he survived the experience; however Blake wasn't bothered either way.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 31:

"You look beautiful. Perfect…Of course the dress helps."

Standing in front of the floor to ceiling three quarter mirror Alexis smoothed down the ivory silk unable to keep a thrill of excitement that bubbled up in her stomach as she turned and the small train swished behind her.

"I think we need to alter the neckline slightly, the exposed back is gaping a little too much and on your tiny frame…" Alexis's couturier muttered before imperiously waving forward one of the hovering assistants who appeared dress pins in hand.

"There now that is perfect." He insisted. "We will make the necessary alternation before the final fitting…Just don't go filling out between now and then." He joked brushing aside Alexis's glare with practised ease. "Do you need a hand getting out of it?"

"Really Henri I didn't think I was your type?" Alexis quipped as she slipped behind the changing screen and ignored her old friend's huff.

"You're my type of client Darling, beautiful, tasteful and rich but as for anything else I'm afraid you are lacking some key equipment...Your fiancé however…"

"What about Blake?" Alexis asked biting her lip as she tried to slip out the pinned wedding dress without getting pricked.

"What do you mean what about him?" Henri huffed again. "Handsome, rich…Scratch that filthy rich, charming, need I go on?"

"Oh you don't need to sell me on him why do you think I am marrying him." Alexis answered playfully.

"Good with his hands to I bet?" Henri teased and Alexis was thankful the screen was there to hide her expression

Blake was indeed all of those things and he had many other qualities to recommend him; generosity was one. Although this time even Blake had managed to surprise her by not setting an upper limit on her budget for the wedding; normally even when planning a grand affair Blake had given her an upper limit, one she always managed to exceed but still it gave her a ballpark idea.

"Whatever you want, no matter what the cost; you didn't get the wedding you wanted last time and we can certainly afford it this time around. It is the least I can give you after everything you are doing for me."

Normally the prospect of spending Blake's hard earned money on whatever caught her fancy would have had Alexis salivating but something held her back. Perhaps it was the nameless something that had lingered in his face or the way he hadn't been able to really hold her gaze in the last few weeks. If Alexis hadn't known him as well as she did, she might have jumped to the conclusion he was having an affair; after all spoiling the little woman was how guilty men acted to appease their conscience, or so she had heard.

Oh Blake was feeling guilty but Alexis doubted that it was down to a woman.

The way he had treated her ever since the party merely confirmed her suspicions. Clearly the close shave with Sam had shaken Blake almost as much as it had effected Alexis herself and he handled her as though she were delicate porcelain that needed to be wrapped up in cotton wool; it was at times endearing and at others infuriating.

He wanted to know what she had planned for her days, who she was seeing, when she would be home. In the past she would never have stood for such controlling behaviour but Alexis knew Blake was trying to compensate for not being there when she was attacked. Blake was a man used to being in control of all the variables and knowing that he couldn't be with her all the time he had to settle for the next best thing.

The car and driver Alexis didn't mind so much but having Joseph dog her footsteps whilst she was in the safety of her own home had gotten old within seconds and about that Alexis had been forced to put her foot down. Yet Blake seemed oblivious to her simmering emotions and Alexis was slowly starting to feel suffocated at having her fiancé treat her like a third child to parent.

Especially since Alexis had been forced to admit if only to herself that a familial relationship was not the type that she wanted from Blake. Looking back now she could hardly believe that at one time she had been naive enough to think being Mrs Blake Carrington in name alone would be enough for her. The realisation that she had fallen back in love with him was the only sudden thing about the whole business, and Alexis's heart clenched at the memory.

She had woken that morning to Blake's voice on the phone, yet he was whispering so she hadn't been able to make out who or what he was talking about.

Stretching Alexis had been momentarily confused, the memories of the night before had yet to invade her sleepy idle and she enjoyed watching him as he concentrated on his call, admiring the tensed physique of his shirt clad back as he lay next to her. It had been so long since she had simply lain beside him, enjoying the warmth and sense of security that she had only ever found with Blake.

Yet it was the flicker of excitement that truly caught her by surprise, of this casual intimacy that seemed to come to them so easily and Alexis could only wonder just what other old habits might fall into to place so naturally; her practically hummed already from the mere memory of his hands on her.

So as soon as Blake set down the phone Alexis gave into the building impulse to touch him and slid her hand between his shoulder blades surprising Blake who seemed to jump out of this skin. "Blake?"

"You're awake?"

"Obviously." Alexis teased leaning back against her pillow as Blake turned over to study her, his handsome face creasing in a frown as he caught sight of the darkened bruise on her cheek, the most stark reminder of the previous night, and one that made the guilt churn in his stomach.

"What?" Alexis asked her surprise ridding her thoughts of any vestige of sleep as Blake's emotions seemed to flit from concern, to anger and back to guilt and the memories of the night before came back in horrid clarity.

Sam Dexter…That was the reason Blake was here beside her…He had held her whilst she cried, he had cradled her as she fell to sleep and the urge to be back in those strong arms only increased.

"Blake." She muttered her fingers tightening on his arm. "Tell me that was just a nightmare…"

"It's alright…It's going to be fine." Blake insisted. "I have talked to my pilot he has the jet waiting and Young Dexter has arranged a car like he promised; as soon as you are ready we can be on our way home."

"But your deal?"

"I can find another partner, Denver Carrington's dealings with that man are over, as soon as I can kick him off of my board I will and then I will find other ways of settling that account. There is only one Alexis Carrington…" He added softly and in that moment Alexis felt the urge to kiss him bubble up inside of her, in that moment she knew, knew without any doubt that she loved him.

Leaning forward Alexis ignored Blake's sudden tensing, brushing her lips against his cheek, lingering as she nuzzled against his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered against his skin yet when Blake did nothing but freeze in place Alexis pulled away embarrassed by her affectionate response.

It seemed no matter how she felt, no matter that sudden epiphany she had just experienced; the same could not be said for Blake. Oh he probably didn't hate her the way he did when she had returned to Denver, he had probably reconciled himself to her presence in his house and life but there was a big difference between acceptance and love.

Avoiding his eye as she cursed her own stupidity Alexis slipped out of the bed and fled to the safety of the bathroom, missing Blake's barely caged hungry gaze as it followed her every step. By the time Alexis had emerged fully dressed Blake had reined in his reaction, he had gathered their luggage and the two of them had made their way down to the waiting car.

Neither of them brought up her kiss again. They had returned to Denver and their separate beds as if nothing had changed. Yet it had and both knew it. Alexis couldn't pretend she didn't feel the way she did even if she kept expressions of it to herself and Blake…

He was kind but distant. His actions spoke of his concern for her safety but in person he remained slightly aloof, afraid to touch her no matter how innocently and Alexis could only blame herself. She should have reined herself in, should played her hand more cleverly; given time there would have been a way to reach him but now Blake was on the defensive and there was nothing Alexis knew of that could piece that emotional armour.

"Alexis have you fallen asleep behind there or are you daydreaming about that fiancé of yours again?" Henri's teasing drew Alexis back to the present and she cursed herself for drifting off.

"I'll be right out just a little trouble with the clasps."

Finally redressed in a simple scooped neck belted navy blue dress that emphasised her tiny waist Alexis rejoined her couturier, forcing a pleased smile on her face that managed to fool Henri. Or perhaps it was merely lost in his enthusiasm for all things fabric.

"Now then the bridesmaid's dress…."

Part 32:

Blake Carrington had a problem.

Although if he were being honest he actually had several problems it was simply that the others were manageable or at least he had some idea about how to go about solving them. Blake was famous for his troubleshooting, even his enemies envied him for his ability to find the gold in any situation no matter how bleak; they passed it off as luck, luck of devil in some cases but Blake knew the real secret, it was meticulous planning.

He was a man who normally planned everything from what he was going to have for breakfast to newest fields he wanted to acquire. It was a skill that brought untold rewards in business but often hampered personal relationships, he couldn't relax and take things as they came he needed to know where something was going, and more importantly where it would end.

Not that he had always been like that, once upon a time certain influences had been able to loosen him up, to bring about a light heartedness that few had ever thought Blake Carrington capable of. Then the years and life had taken that influence away and Blake had reverted to his nature. Plans gave you a sense of control, and the more eventualities you planned for the less likely you were to have the rug pulled out from under you.

Well now the rug had been well and truly pulled out from under him, he had never planned for this because had never even considered it possible in his wildest dreams. How it had happened he didn't know but Blake could only imagine that the feelings had crept upon him so slowly that he hadn't even noticed until it was too late.

Oh had had recognised the lingering attraction immediately, he was a man who valued beauty, from his surroundings to the fine horses in his stables; he had a habit of collecting the finest treasures the world had to offer. So surely it was only natural to feel a sense of pride and even covetous pleasure at being able to enter a room with the most elegant and beautiful of women on his arm.

Then that sense of satisfaction had warped into something larger; he went from wanting Alexis on his arm to wanting her warming his bed. That again he had shrugged off. She was a beautiful woman, and as he still had rather vivid memories from their first marriage it wasn't as though he could forget just how compatible they had been sexually. So if it had just been sex Blake was certain that eventually after they were married some sort of agreement could have been reached. Alexis was a sensual woman, she needed male company and he…Well Blake was slightly embarrassed to admit even to himself just how far he would go to sate his growing appetite for his ex-wife.

Then she had to go and need him and just like that all the protections he had built up around his heart shattered without a flicker of resistance. He had spent the night holding her close in his arms, not because he wanted to have sex with her but because the idea of letting her out of his sight for a moment terrified him. Yet still his addled sleep deprived brain hadn't joined the dots together and so it wasn't until Alexis surprised him by kissing his cheek that it all came together in stunning clarity and Blake had been frozen in place by the sudden revelation.

He loved Alexis…

No he was in love with her…

Just the idea of losing her of someone hurting her twisted his gut and made his heart pound in his chest. Given the choice Blake would at that moment have gladly kept her locked in the mansion for the rest of her life if it meant keeping her safe.

If it meant keeping her with him…

Then she had pulled away, Alexis fled from him unable to meet his gaze and Blake had felt his heart break. He had thought for a moment that she…but whatever had been there in that moment had passed and Blake had been too late and now it seemed even Alexis had second thoughts.

Why else would she run away?

So he had tried to resign himself to the fact that Alexis clearly didn't feel the same way as difficult as that was. He had tried to reinstate some of the distance between them, being alone with her was already testing his patience and Blake wasn't sure how long his resolve would hold out.

Yet it had to hold out a little longer.

Now it would be too easy for Alexis to simply leave…after they were married it would not be so easy. He just needed to keep her distracted until then, which was were the wedding had came in.

"Whatever you want, no matter what the cost; you didn't get the wedding you wanted last time and we can certainly afford it this time around. It is the least I can give you after everything you are doing for me."

Alexis had been so stunned by this grand gesture that Blake had been able to make it through the rest of dinner without his occasional longing glances being intercepted, well at least by Alexis as Blake could have sworn he caught Fallon's scowl at one point. Yet as plans went it was definitely one his best. Alexis loved to plan big parties, she had a particular talent for it, and for her own wedding she would definitely pull out all the stops; she wouldn't have anytime to reconsider her decision to marry him, she would be too busy to wonder why he seemed to be avoiding her.

It was a sound plan and Blake Carrington approved of sound plans. However there was one thing Blake had reckoned without and that was as he tried to distance himself that also left him worrying about leaving Alexis unprotected and Blake was slowly driving himself crazy, himself and anyone drawn into his schemes. He had barely been able to concentrate at the office on in meetings. His mind would wander and he would immediately begin to wonder where she was, what she was doing, if she was safe - who she was with?

The car and driver had been a sensible move, after all Alexis needed to be able to get about and he needed the town car and the idea of her driving herself in one of the sports cars had brought him out in the cold sweat. Alexis had never been the best driver and those cars were powerful, too powerful for her, not to mention there was the possibility of a blow out or being driven off the road. Besides Alexis had actually seemed pleased by his thoughtfulness.

She had been less than thrilled by his ordering Joseph to keep an eye on her, of course his butler had taken his request in completely the wrong direction; Blake wanted Alexis protected, not stalked as if she were liable to run off with the family silver. She even seemed to be losing patience with his innocent questions over breakfast about how she intended to spend her day. Perhaps some people might consider his questions suspicious, and in the light of the history it was possible Alexis might even jump to the conclusion he didn't trust her.

However just because he no longer dared question her about her plans in minutiae there was no reason he couldn't simply stop by to check that everything was alright at home. In fact as he glanced at his watch, watching as the second hand seemed to drag around the face, it would only be an hour until he could head home for lunch. He could spend some time with Fallon and perhaps take a well deserved afternoon off at the same time; and if it allowed him to assure his nerves that Alexis well then that was all for the greater good, wasn't it?

Part 33:

Stretching out like a cat on the sun lounger Alexis sighed in contentment allowing the warmth of the suns rays to help her relax after what seemed like hours of fittings. The session with her wedding dress had been simple enough; Henri and her had always been on a similar wavelength and Alexis had learnt over the years when to trust her couturier's creative whims and when she needed to step in and rein his back.

However if her dress had been fairly simple, Fallon's…

Reaching for her orange juice Alexis tried to squash the flicker of annoyance that bubbled up at the very thought of her stubborn little daughter. She had hoped, probably foolishly, that allowing Fallon to be involved in the design process would have been a positive experience for them both. Yet Alexis should have realised that was unrealistic, that Fallon would use the situation to try and undermine her mother at every turn and embarrass her wherever possible.

As a child Alexis had always rankled that her own mother had sought to control every aspect of her life, from what she wore to who she could associate with. Fallon as much as she might wish to deny it was very much her mother's daughter. Alexis had hoped that by including her, by allowing her style and preferences to be considered in designing the wedding dress that it would allow them to bond yet she hadn't realised just how determined Fallon was to keep her out.

"I hate them all!" Fallon announced pompously dropping the design sketches on the end of her chaise after barely glancing at them.

"They are so old fashioned, all that fabric will make me look like a old frump! If I have to be involved in this farce then can't I have something that would do something for my figure and not make me look like the haberdashery just threw up on me?"

One glance at Henri and Alexis could see the designer reining in his temper, he had always been somewhat sensitive about his creations and he had tried to present Fallon with a range of options.

"Do you at least like the colour?" He managed to ask between gritted teeth and Fallon shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"So it just the design…perhaps we could mimic something of your mother's, have the back cut away…" Henri muttered glancing between mother and daughter. "It would be somewhat more daring for a bridesmaids dress than normal."

"I suppose it would still be floor length." Fallon moaned.

"It could be knee length, if we went for a puff effect for the skirt."

"Great so I'll look like a blue lollipop."

"It is a bridesmaid's dress Fallon not a opportunity for you flash skin, I would rather you didn't give your father and half the guests heart attacks as you precede me up the aisle." Alexis finally cut in unable to stand her daughter's rudeness a moment longer.

"Well then I am happy not to be your bridesmaid at all, in fact count me out I am more than happy to sit in one of the pews…or I could even stay home if I am going to be that much of an embarrassment." Fallon argued back her bright blue eyes locked smugly on her mother. "Anything would be better than being seen in public in something like that, I have a reputation to uphold after all." She added pompously and that was the last straw for a slighted Henri who gathered his designs and stormed towards the door.

Fighting the urge to blush from pure mortification Alexis rose to follow him, pausing only long enough to glare back at her daughter who tried to meet her gaze and hold her superior expression. "You just miscalculated Fallon, I am trying to meet you halfway here to be as lenient as I can be but you push me too far and you will see just what Alexis Carrington is capable of."

"You can't touch me…"

"Want to bet Darling? I've heard some wonderful things about a boarding school near Paris, and your French could certainly use the work…Perhaps I should mention it to your father later?"

"Daddy would never send me away." Fallon hissed. "He would never side against me."

"So certain of that…Even when he hears about the appalling manners you've shown today to a guest in this house and one of my oldest friends; hardly behaviour worthy of a Carrington." Alexis countered. "I am your mother Fallon and no matter what you do I will love you, so no matter how many times you try and push me away I will push back just as hard until you learn just where the power lies in our relationship. However I am not blind to the fact that as I am trying to make this family work you keep doing your damndest to undermine me, and there is only so much I pull put up with Fallon even from my own daughter."

"Is that some sort of threat?"

Leaning over Alexis patted her daughter's cheek not even trying to tone down the patronising gesture. "No Darling that is a bonefide Alexis Carrington Promise."

Taking another sip of her juice Alexis almost wished she had asked Joseph to slip a slug of something in it but then considering just how much he adored her as well it was just as likely to be cyanide as vodka. It was times like this that the idea of slipping back to St Tropez was the most tempting. No damn daughter to stress her out, no mixed signals from Blake to analyse, just sun, sandy beaches and wild sex with gorgeous tanned beach boys.

Sex…Groaning as she tried to push those thoughts from her mind Alexis preferred not the think just how many weeks it had been now since she had last had sex, not since the night before she flew to Denver and that was over six weeks ago now. Alexis could only imagine how her old friends would scoff. The very idea of Alexis Carrington going without sex with a hot young man for six days would barely be believable but six weeks.

Yet it wasn't as though she could simply go cruising for a hook up, not in Denver of all places. Here she was supposed to be the devoted fiancée of Blake Carrington and the idea of doing anything here under Blake's nose made her stomach twist uncomfortably. After all it wasn't as though they had even discussed that particular aspect of their future marriage even though it had been dominating Alexis thoughts the nearer and nearer the wedding loomed.

Surely Blake must also have thought of this, Christy was proof enough Blake hadn't lived like a monk during their separation, he had needs also and if he didn't plan on keeping a mistress or seeing a professional….

Or perhaps Blake had assumed that since they would be man and wife that they would satisfy each other. It was a slightly radical thought for Blake, to add sex to their already complicated business arrangement and Alexis had to admit that the idea both thrilled and terrified her. She was attracted to Blake and their sex life had been fulfilling during most of their marriage, it was normally only during Blake's lengthy absences that Alexis had found herself seeking the company of other men. Yet Alexis wasn't sure if she could keep her feelings separate. Her revelation that she still loved Blake had been shocking enough the first time, and Alexis knew she tended to let go completely in bed; what was to stop her from yelling out loudly that little epiphany when she came?

Perhaps the odd a weekend away would be far safer. She could pop down to Acapulco on the pretext of checking on Christy…

In fact there was really nothing to stop her going this weekend just for a few days. After all the wedding was still a few weeks away and if she left it much later considering all the arrangements that still needed to be finalised Alexis realised she would have little chance to truly relax the nearer they got to it. Besides considering how low cut the back of her dress actually was she would need time to work on her tan somewhere she didn't have to worry about tan lines and bearing in mind the fact that Joseph was probably inside watching her every move sunbathing in the nude around the pool simply wasn't an option.

Alexis had pretty much made up her mind, gathering up her sun hat and reaching for the loose kaftan she resolved to go inside and book her flights this afternoon before her resolve faltered until a pleasant baritone interrupted her.

"Good afternoon Mrs Carrington."

Part 34:

Leaning back against the plush leather interior of his limousine Blake tried to keep his cool yet as he glanced at the clock he felt his anger bubble up again. He could have been home two hours ago but then that damn call had come in from South America and he just had to take it, once more the business of Denver Carrington interfered with the personal.

Now distanced from the office Blake could grudgingly admit that was hardly a rare occurrence. How often had he received calls during the weekend, even family dinners, even on occasion during the very few vacations Alexis had practically forced him to take? Every time he had convinced himself it was just a few minutes there was no need for anyone to get upset not when Denver Carrington provided them with all the luxuries that their family enjoyed.

Yet Blake couldn't help but recall the barely hidden disappointed faces of his young children when a business call had interrupted one of the few games they had persuaded their father to participate it. He couldn't forget Alexis's often huffs of annoyance and the cold shoulder she would turn him when he would bring his work to bed with him instead of taking her in his arms.

At least in this case Blake hadn't called ahead to tell Alexis he intended to take the afternoon off and to hold lunch for him; as far as she knew he was merely home a little earlier than normal. Still Blake knew it and that made his stomach churn guiltily, perhaps if he stopped by Jurgens and picked up some…

No then she would definitely know something was up, Blake only resorted to buying presents when he was celebrating or feeling guilty.

Of course there had been a time when he hadn't needed an excuse to spoil his beautiful young wife and Blake couldn't help but smile at the memory of how enthusiastically Alexis had thanked him for those little trinkets. Although a few rather vivid memories caused Blake to shift uncomfortably in his seat and tug at his fastened collar; it was already a warm day and Blake's thoughts were only making him hotter.

Perhaps when he got home it would be a good idea to cool off in the pool, work off some of this lingering frustration? For a moment Blake even toyed with asking Alexis to join him but then the night before Alexis's operation came back in full force and Blake realised just how much of a mistake that would be. Seeing her in a swimming costume would forever be associated with peeling the damn suit off of her and right now Blake wasn't certain if he had the necessary control to curb that particular impulse.

After they were married…Repeated like a damn mantra in his brain. He would approach her with his solution after they were married.

Perhaps when he took her away for a honeymoon, it would be expected after all, and if he made sure it was suitably remote and romantic Blake was confident enough in his own powers of persuasion. After all they were both in the same boat, Alexis would need him just as much as he needed and wanted her.

So perhaps instead of a swim he could spend some time trying to reconcile his daughter to the new situation. Blake knew Fallon, he knew and loved her from her delicate little toes to her stubborn but beautiful head; he knew she was far from happy with the current state of affairs. However perhaps an appeal from him might be enough for her to give her mother a chance? Alexis adored her children and as strong as she appeared Blake knew that Fallon's continued rejection must be eating her up on the inside. A cessation of hostilities was hardly a diamond bracelet or a bouquet of cream roses but Blake knew Alexis would value that far more than any trinket.

Tilting her sunglasses down Alexis had to use all of her schooled composure to keep her shock from showing on her face, of all the people she might have expected to see around her pool at three in the afternoon this was not one of them.

"Mr Dexter…"She began before automatically correcting herself at his hurt expression. "Dex…What are you doing here?"

"Can't a gentleman pop by on a whim?" Dex asked a playful smile lighting up his young face yet his light hearted act evaporated as Alexis continued to stare at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright lady you got me I have two reasons for being here…Mainly I came to make sure you had recovered fully after…well you know after what and secondly I came to beg a favour."

Intrigued Alexis sat up her eyes now locked on Dex's face. "As you can see I am fine. What sort of favour? I mean if you are interested in getting an introduction to a few key fashionistas or want to drop my name to get into a few exclusive parties then I am your lady but that is the extend of my limited influence I am afraid."

"You sell yourself short milady." Dex joked glancing down at the neighbouring sunlounger. "May I?"

Shrugging her shoulders Alexis smiled pleasantly. "Go right ahead, you were blocking my sun in any case."

Sinking gratefully onto the lounger Dex gratefully accepted the still moderately chilled glass of orange juice Alexis poured him. "It is hot as hell today."

"Well what do you expect going about buttoned up in that shirt." Alexis scoffed. "It is summer and you are dressed for a business meeting in an air conditioned office not for lounging by the pool."

"I must admit I wished I had packed my trunks, I haven't had time for a swim in weeks."

"Well there is no reason why you can't change." Alexis added softly waving towards the pool house. "We've always kept a range of swimwear cleanly laundered just in case we have guests, if you would like to change it would be no imposition and it would be nice to have the company."

Smiling brightly at Alexis's suggestion Dex tugged off his tie. "Lady I don't mind if I do."

"Oh and Dex." Alexis called after him waiting until the young man paused before adding. "And don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject. This favour you want to ask for it had better not compromise me in any way."

Holding her gaze Dex answered solemnly his dark eyes softly expressive. "It won't I promise."

Part 35:

She wasn't staring.

Honestly she wasn't but damn the muscles that young man had been hiding under that jacket and shirt and as he slipped easily through the water, the liquid sliding over his perfect toned tanned back, the buff muscles rippling with his every movement…

Shaking her head Alexis realised that she had been staring mouth slightly agape for a few minutes and it was definitely a relief that Dex seemed to be concentrating on his laps rather than paying her any attention; which was good considering the way her body had immediately reacted to the sudden presence of a gorgeous hot young man in nothing but a pair of brief black trunks. It suddenly seemed far hotter out here than ever before and Alexis could only curse her barely restrained libido. Dex Dexter was a very charming…ok a very handsome young man and in different circumstances, hell in any other circumstances than this Alexis would already be in the pool either feigning cramp or asking him to come over and rub lotion into her skin whilst doing nothing to hide the effect his presence was having on her.

"God this was a good idea." Dex suddenly exclaimed and Alexis was forced to avert her gaze as he pulled himself out of the pool in front of her, the damn trunks now clung to his hips and tight thighs like a second layer of skin giving Alexis an eyeful should she choose to ogle; a brief glance was enough to confirm Mr Dexter was a big boy in all things.

"Are you sure you don't fancy a dip?" Dex asked innocently seemingly unaware of Alexis's internal struggle as he sauntered over to her and leant down to pick up a towel from the neighbouring sun lounger before flicking back the sodden dark hair that had fallen in his face causing Alexis to screech in surprise.

"Honestly Dex you're getting me all wet!" Alexis practically snapped her eyes suddenly flickering up to meet the stunned young man's as she realised just how else her words could be interpreted. Yet instead of horror or embarrassment Dex simply returned her gaze seemingly as startled by her faux pas as Alexis was herself before he started out of it, a somewhat dangerous smile playing about his lips.

"If only wishes were horses." Dex teased an almost predatory gleam entering his dark eyes as Alexis couldn't hide the flush that started in her cheeks and spread condemningly down her neck to her already compromised cleavage; something that Dex seemed rather aware of as his eyes took her in from head to toe.

Uncomfortably exposed and angry at her own body's betrayal Alexis plucked off her sunhat and shades and stormed over to the pool immersing herself in the cooler water she felt her body start to calm and she tried to exercise some of her frustration in her strokes. Yet when a pair of toned legs appeared as their owner moved to sit on the edge just before she arrived Alexis realised a strategic withdrawal was not going to suffice.

"You know that's not what I meant…"

"To say? Yes I know." Dex answered softly. "Even if only because it was nearer to the truth. I could feel your eyes on me whilst I was swimming Alexis."

"Dex do you remember the conversation we had earlier about compromising me…Please let this go…Please." Alexis replied and she almost cursed as that last bit almost sounded like she was begging and Alexis Carrington never begged it was a sign of weakness and there was no clearer signal of how close she was to giving in.

"Alright I have never had to force my attentions on anyone who doesn't want them and I know how you feel about Carrington, I was there remember? He was the one you wanted, the one you needed to comfort you; what I don't understand is why the hell you look like you need a good…"

"It's complicated!" Alexis snapped before Dex could finish that sentence. It was true but to hear her problem surmised so easily by someone who barely knew her that shook her to the core. "Blake and I…It isn't what everyone thinks and who said I am in love with him?"

"I didn't say you were in love with him Alexis you filled that in." Dex added softly, his dark eyes strangely sad and compassionate, and Alexis felt the heat rush to her cheeks yet this time there was a very different cause.

Pushing away from the side so she could be free of Dex's disconcerting presence Alexis swam to the far side of the pool, wishing she could just be so easily free from her errant feelings as well. Yet the sound of water splashing and feel of it moving confirmed the fact that Dex had chosen to follow her even before Alexis felt his strong hand on her back as she reached the far end.

"Look I can't presume to know what is going on between you and Blake Alexis, but I can tell you what I saw, what I see. That man was in pieces when he saw you so distressed and you needed him, no one else, if that isn't love then I don't know what is? Now as a red blooded male I cannot imagine what the hell is keeping him from showing you just how much you mean to him unless he is just as terrified as upsetting the balance as you seem to be. All I can suggest is you give it a little more time." Dex added softly his hand rubbing circles on her back before he added jokily. "Of course if that doesn't work have you thought about walking into his office in nothing but heels, a fur coat and lingerie?"

Barking out a laugh Alexis felt a sudden weight lift from her shoulders and she glanced up at the softly smiling young man. Leaning up she pressed a chaste kiss to Dex's cheek oblivious to an eager pair of eyes that were studying their interaction. "You really are a credit to your family name Mr Dexter."

Blushing beet red Dex suddenly looked far younger than his years and he tugged nervously on his ear. "Of course if things don't…Well if you ever find yourself a loose end…"

"Oh I will look you up." Alexis added teasing him mercilessly. "Now you wanted to talk about a favour, and after that little pep talk how could I possibly refuse such a charmer like you?"

Laughing as Alexis's retort broke the tension Dex leant against the wall of the pool. "Actually I was sort of counting on your influence with a certain other Carrington, it is time I tried to reclaim my birthright and I kind of figured that after our last meeting you and Blake might be interested in helping?"

Smiling predatorily Alexis joined him in leaning against the wall, letting her feet kick lazily through the water. "Oh I am interested Mr Dexter…Start talking!"

Part 36:

"Good afternoon Mr Carrington."

Surprised by the cheerful greeting from one of the many maids Blake gratefully handed her his coat and briefcase yet he was unable to contain his surprise that his faithful Mojodomo hadn't appeared to greet him as usual. As if sensing his unspoken question the maid answered.

"At three o'clock Joseph always goes down to the wine cellar to decant the wine for tonight's dinner, he hates to be interrupted and it is unusual for you to be home so early…"

"That's quite alright." Blake replied with a brief smile yet it stuck in his mind that even his servants thought his coming home early was unusually enough to comment on, no matter how innocently. "Is Mrs Carrington at home?"

"Why yes sir she is out by the pool."

At the mention of the pool Blake felt his temperature skyrocket once more, and he tried to push thoughts of Alexis in a skimpy swimming costume from his mind by focusing on the other task he had set himself. "Well then I will just check on Fallon."

Taking the large staircase two steps at a time Blake was at his daughter's door in a matter of minutes and he rapped lightly on it surprised when no one called for him to enter. Realising that Fallon may be napping Blake quietly opened the door, surprised when he found his daughter standing at the window and not resting on her bed or the chaise, so engrossed in something that she hadn't even heard him knock.

"Fallon?"

Starting suddenly at her father's voice for a moment Fallon looked almost guilty as if she had been caught with her hand in Mrs Gunnerson's cookie jar but then her pretty face crumpled. "Oh Daddy."

"Sweetheart what is it?" Blake demanded his concern only mounting when Fallon began to sniffle and practically collapsed in his arms listening at her partially muffled words.

"Mummy…Pool…that man."

Frowning in confusion Blake tried to make sense of what Fallon was saying. "Fallon I don't understand…"

"I saw them…He had his hands on her and she kissed him." Fallon stuttered and suddenly the pieces came together in chilling clarity; for Blake it was like he had suddenly been pitched from the side of a boat into artic seas.

His body began to shake as memories he had long ago thought suppressed flashed to surface. Alexis and Grimes together in his bed, her naked body barely covered by a sheet as she screamed at him to stop but Blake couldn't stop his mind was focused on one purpose making the man who had touched his wife pay. Knowing that he had kissed her, and touched her silky smooth skin, had enjoyed her toned slender thighs wrapped around him and had taken pleasure in her body; a right that should have been Blake's alone.

Pushing Fallon aside Blake moved shakily to the window, standing at this viewpoint he could gaze down like a vengeful god on the sinning mortals below. He had hoped with every step that it would be a lie, a nightmare conjured by his fear, but Alexis was there just as Fallon had said. She was in the pool with some tanned young man, Blake couldn't discern his face but they were laughing and joking and swimming very close.

Fury and hurt and rage swarmed up, sweeping away any lingering sense of restraint and Blake could only wallow in the horror of realisation; again, she had cheated on him again, in his own home, with their child watching…

Staggering towards the door Blake didn't hear Fallon's voice calling to him and he certainly didn't see the smug little smile that twisted his daughter's young face; a smirk that stayed for a moment before evaporating into uncertainty as her father seemed so blinded by his rage as to not even hear her. And for the first time in her young life Fallon Carrington felt a touch of something alien, a feeling she hadn't really felt before, and it churned her stomach and caused her fingers to clench and worry the edge of her shirt.

Moving back to the window she bit her lip, straining her eyes to try and catch the outcome of her little fib. Perhaps…Just perhaps she shouldn't have said anything, the way her father seemed to break stayed with her. She hadn't meant to hurt her Daddy in all of this just show her Mother she couldn't push her around, that she wasn't a child who needed her and if it meant Daddy made her leave…Yet her father looked so angry, really angry, angry enough to act without thinking and if something bad happened then it would be her fault.

Shaking her head Fallon clenched her eyes together suddenly afraid to look, yet if anything closing her eyes made things worse as then all she could see was her father's broken face. It was only when she heard raised voices that the urge to look grew too big to ignore anymore and she stared down at the pool, praying to any god that would listen that no one really got hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 36 Cont'd

Blake moved like a man possessed down the staircase and along the hallway, not caring as he barrelled past a few maids with barely a flicker, then out the Orangary and out on to the terrace his feet suddenly coming to a halt as he caught sight of the pair in the flesh. For a long moment he stood there and watched, watched the woman he loved laugh at another man's jokes and brush her shoulder against his in a companionable gesture. Surely if he stood there long enough he would gather further evidence of her betrayal but what he had seen so far was enough for Blake.

"I should have known I was an idiot." Blake spat his deep baritone carrying across the courtyard, causing the previously oblivious pair to start in surprise and his anger only increased as he caught sight of the man's face; Dexter, dear god had been such a fool.

Alexis seemed to recover first and she had the nerve to gaze up at him feigning innocence and confusion. "Blake you're home early…"

"Oh I am sorry did that interrupt your plans?" Blake demanded sarcasm distorting his voice as he stalked towards them. "Really I should have learnt my lesson the last time always to phone ahead so you have the time to get rid of your lover before I come home."

"Blake Dex and I are not.."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" Blake spat cutting off Alexis's sentence as he finally reached them and he felt his control slip; bending down he grasped Alexis firmly by the upper arms, dragging her bodily out of the pool before she could exclaim a protest.

Pulling her up to face him Blake shook her roughly. "How long has this little fling been going on? Since the party or did you two meet before that and simply arrange your encounter to provide an excuse to hide your affair?"

"Carrington…Blake you've got it all wrong!" Dex insisted jumping out of the pool. "Now for God's let her go before you do something you regret."

Pushing Alexis away like even touching her disgusted him Blake turned his attention to Dex. "Oh I am going to do something but I hardly think I will regret it…" He insisted lifting his clenched fist. "If you don't get your hide out of my house and off of my property. If you so much as show your face anywhere near me I will end you Dexter."

"If you think I am just going to leave and let you assault her then forget it." Dex snapped back reaching for his clothes. "Look I don't know what end of the stick you have grasped but it is the wrong one, we were just talking…"

"Bullshit." Blake retorted. "Now you are going to leave now or in a few minutes I will have my security set the dogs loose then we can all see if you are just as fast on your feet as you are with your excuses Dexter."

"Carrington…"

"Dex just go!" Alexis interjected suddenly and both men turned surprised at her involvement. Reaching for her kaftan Alexis pulled it over her head before collecting her hat and glasses and turning to glare angrily at Blake. "I think we should finish this little discussion inside; unless of course you would prefer the whole household hear you make even more of a fool of yourself?"

Stunned by her retort Blake stood mouth agape watching as Alexis in turn disappeared into the house; yet he paused long enough to glare at Dex before following her. "This isn't over Dexter, not by a long shot."

Part 37:

Chasing Alexis down inwardly Blake seethed, how dare she have the nerve to look him in the face and lie to him? To plaster that innocent expression on her face, to play the victim when he was the only victim here, the only one who had feelings and a heart to hurt.

"Alexis dammit don't you walk away from me." Blake hissed as he took the stairs quickly in an effort to catch her up, his annoyance only growing as Alexis neither waited for him nor sped up guiltily but continued to walk at a calm measured pace as if she had all the time in the world.

Finally catching her up at the top of the stairs Blake grabbed her arm roughly bringing Alexis to an abrupt halt. "I told you to stop."

"And as I am neither your employee nor your slave I choose to ignore you when you speak to me in that tone of voice." Alexis snapped back her emerald eyes flashing with her own temper.

"You live under my roof, you are supposed to be my fiancée, you will do as I say when I say it or…"

"Or what Blake?" Alexis asked softly. "You'll what hit me like you threatened Dex? Or perhaps kick me out and exile me from my children? Haven't we already been down this road before and look how well it turned out then?"

"Why you.."

"Now since you have already succeeded in humiliating us both this afternoon might I suggest we take this shining example of marital bliss out of the public domain?" Alexis added sharply cutting Blake off before he could further incriminate himself, nodding down the hallway where a pair of maids immediately returned to their work as if they hadn't just been eavesdropping on the very vocal spat.

Gritting his teeth Blake could at least concede to that request, seizing the nearest door and dragging Alexis's dead weight into the master bedroom before suddenly letting go of her, the very thought of touching her a longer moment turning his stomach. Screwing his face up in disgust Blake funnelled his loathing and fury into his eyes clenching his fists in an effort to try and retain some semblance of control yet the cool almost mocking way Alexis was sneering at him tested his very limits.

"Well aren't you going make some excuse…Perhaps blame Dexter? Did he force you as well?" Blake spat. "That is how this normally goes isn't it? At least that was how it went the last time when I caught you in your whoring…Aren't you going to blame me too or beg for my forgiveness?"

Biting down on her bottom lip Alexis tried to rein in her own temper; her very righteous outrage at being so falsely accused and then manhandled bubbling up under her cool exterior. "No."

Of all the answers and responses, the tears and excuses, he had expected a simple 'No' had never occurred to him and Blake was momentarily taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me." Alexis answered sharply. "I have nothing to explain, nothing I need to justify, I have done nothing wrong…"

"You were fooling about in my pool with that boy!" Blake hissed back stalking forward as the urge rose within him to ring her bloody neck and if necessary shake the truth out of her.

"I was talking to a very kind, very considerate young man. There was no inappropriate behaviour of any kind; the only fool in all of this is you Blake!" Alexis snapped back wincing as Blake's hands suddenly closed on her arms, digging into her soft flesh as Alexis struggled to free herself. "You jumped to conclusions, you accused both myself and Dex unfairly and now you are acting like a jealous fool!"

"You were seen cavorting with him." Blake spat refusing to even allow his conviction to waive for a moment, she was lying she had to be lying.

"By whom…Oh let me guess your ever faithful little spy, oh well of course Joseph's word can always be trusted where I am concerned." Alexis mocked rolling her eyes as she tried to push Blake's hands away, his tight grip was causing her skin to pinch and Alexis knew it would bruise.

"No not Joseph."

"Whoever the little sneak is they are lying."

"Whereas you would never lie would you Alexis?" Blake added patronisingly. "You never kissed him; he didn't have his hands all over you?"

"I kissed his cheek and he had his hand on my back but that was about as scandalous as it became…"

"And you expect me to take you word for that? Once a lying whore…" Blake added and Alexis paled as if he had physically punched her in the stomach.

"I don't lie anymore you know that and the only man I have even been near in the last few weeks is you, not that you seemed to notice." She hissed her voice trembling slightly as her emotions surged over the failing barrier she had erected to contain them.

"But then you don't really want to hear my side of things, you never did, you've probably been eagerly waiting for an excuse…any excuse to get rid of me. Was it too hard to simply admit you changed your mind and no longer wanted to marry me, did you need to invent such lies to slander me with?"

"That is not true."

"Now who is the liar?" Alexis sneered. "And probably a hypocrite as well, tell me Blake do you honestly expect me to believe you haven't slept with another woman since my return? During those long weeks when you were in South America, you didn't pick up some pretty little Senorita to warm your bed?"

"I haven't touched…I haven't so much as looked at another woman since you…I thought we had another chance Alexis, I thought I could love you but then you had to think with your libido and…"

"I didn't do anything wrong, I haven't cheated on you!" Alexis all but screamed slamming her hands against Blake's chest in sheer frustration.

"The only man I want is you but you seem determined to keep me at a distance, so if you don't want me then why the hell shouldn't I look else where? In fact why don't we call Dex back, tell him take me away with him since you clearly don't want me or trust me, I don't know why I bother loving you at all Blake Carrington, you are impossible!"

Struck dumb Blake could only stare down at the irate woman in his arms, her revelation haven shaken his very foundations. His fingers tightened further on her arms as he drew her closer his dark eyes boring into her fiery emeralds as if trying to search for any hint of a lie, yet Alexis met his gaze inch for inch, anger blazing.

Neither was sure who moved first, perhaps Blake leant down or Alexis tilted her chin up, but their lips suddenly met in a mesh of lust and dominance. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was rough, bruising, and Blake delighted in biting down on Alexis's taunting bottom lip before she opened her mouth to him and Blake took her up on the invitation, their tongues duelling the other to a stalemate.

Releasing her arms Blake wasn't surprised when her delicate fingers threaded and fisted his hair pulling him closer, his own moved possessively down her body before sliding up under her shirt to roughly grope her breasts through her damp swimsuit savouring Alexis's throaty moan as she pulled her mouth away panting for air.

"Blake…" Alexis gasped when her ex-husband's lips moved to her neck, his fingers sliding beneath the edge of the form fitting suit to fondle and pinch her nipples.

"No…No talking." Blake hissed before reclaiming her mouth, pushing her bodily towards the bed as he roughly stripped her of her swimsuit, pressing her down and forcing her thighs apart as he fumbled with his belt. Alexis helped him hurriedly push unnecessary clothing aside and with barely a glancing nod to foreplay Blake was buried inside her, grunting loudly as he sheathed himself completely, feeling Alexis's thighs wrap around his hips as her nails dug into his back and buttocks.

It was rough and frantic and Alexis wasn't often sure who was moaning louder her or Blake, both wrestled for the upper hand and control. Kisses were deep and probing, teeth nipped at sensitive skin leaving red raw marks but neither cared; they had completely given over to their lust and Alexis could feel her orgasm building.

"Blake…" She moaned arching her back screeching with surprise as Blake bit down on her breast his hands lifting her buttocks so he could thrust as deeply as possible triggering an orgasm that swept Alexis way and that dragged a groaning Blake along for the ride.

Panting as Blake's dead weight collapsed on top of her Alexis couldn't think straight, her thoughts whirling dangerously from lingering anger to lust to shock and even a sense of satisfaction. Finally she found strength enough to lift her arms, lifting her hands so that she could run her fingers alone Blake's back, then up his spine and neck to stroke his hair tenderly as both their bodies continued to tremble from the sudden exertion.

Blake could feel Alexis's tender caresses, the softness and gentleness of her fingers as she sought to sooth him, tracing up his back before stroking his hair. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck for a moment he felt complete peace and contentment as if finally his struggle was over and he was back home safe and sound after a long arduous journey. Then the memories of how and why what had happened had happened resurfaced and that contentment evaporated, his joy soured, his comfort turned to ash and his stomach began to churn.

Was that all it took, was sex enough?

Blake shook his head in disgust surprising Alexis who ceased in her caress. "Blake?"

"That…I…That shouldn't have happened." Blake croaked rolling off of Alexis to stare up and the ceiling, he couldn't look at her, not now, not while his resolve was so very weak. "It was a mistake."

"I don't understand." Alexis muttered and she didn't. One moment Blake was all over her like a rash and the next it was a mistake. "You didn't seem to think that a few moments ago?"

"It was frustration and anger and revenge and…" Blake trailed off his own mind adding a few other suggestions, love and need and hurt but these he would never say out loud. "I think you should go Alexis?"

Swallowing down the shame and hurt that bubbled up as Blake tossed her aside like an unwanted parcel Alexis didn't wait to be asked twice scrabbling for her clothing she pulled her Kaftan on, whilst trying to hold back the tears that were already gathering behind her eyelids.

Striding towards the door Alexis paused with her hand on the doorknob only then did risk a glance back. Blake hadn't even moved he didn't even seem to want to watch her leave. "Fine I'll go, but I'll be damned if I come back, when you realise just how big of a mistake you have made Blake, no matter how much you crawl and beg for forgiveness I'll remember how much of a bastard you were in this moment and I will never forget it!"

Then wrenching the door open she left slamming it behind her, the noise finally jolting Blake from his stupor, and he could only stare at the closed door and wonder if perhaps he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Part 38:

Reaching the safety of her room Alexis shut the door and turned the lock, cutting herself off from the world and anyone named Carrington. Only now she was alone did she allow the tears to fall, a much needed release after the emotional rollercoaster of the last hour. She had told Blake she loved him, they had slept together…fine it was more like screwed each other senseless but it had to mean something, it had meant something to her.

Sinking to the plush carpet Alexis muffled a scream in her hands. All for nothing, all her planning and hard work gone to dust and not even something that was her own fault! It was the injustice of the thing that made her so furious, Blake had flipped over nothing! True she had looked at Dex, had been tempted but she had remained strong refusing to hurt Blake in that way even though he had no claim to her fidelity. They weren't even married yet and it wasn't as though Blake had so much as glanced at her in that way…or had she simply not noticed?

Yet Alexis refused to let herself fall apart completely, instead she nurtured her righteous anger, fanned the flames until her whole body seemed to vibrate with it and she was able to wipe away her tears and think clearly. She was not going to let Blake win, not this time. This time she hadn't done a damn thing wrong and refused to pay the price for his jealousy somehow she needed to regain control of this situation.

Blake wanted her to leave. Clearly he intended to wipe his hands of her, his jealous rage and wounded pride more important to him than her or their children's feelings in the matter. This may be his house, and he wanted her gone so fine she would leave but she wouldn't be thrown out or runaway to Europe like Blake hoped.

Oh Blake may think he could get away with treating her like that but Alexis knew she held her own share of trump cards. She would leave all right, but on her own terms and not Denver; Blake couldn't force her to leave the city not after he had been the one to invite her back. There was no way Alexis would leave her children again, not after she had faithfully promised Steven to stay, but there was more than one way to secure access to her children and right now Alexis would deal with the devil if it meant keeping them.

Stalking towards the bedside table Alexis picked up her phone punching in the number of the operator tapping her nails impatiently on the tabletop until the call was answered. "I'd like to place a person to person call to a Mr Cecil Colby of Colby Co Denver."

A moment later and her call was transferred. "Mr Colby's office."

"This is Alexis Carrington can you tell Cecil Colby I need to speak to him, it is an emergency."

"Just one moment Mrs Carrington." Cecil's secretary replied before placing her on hold and Alexis could only cross her fingers and pray Cecil was over his little tiff from Sam's party.

A few long moments later the call was connected again and a wary sounding Cecil answered. "Alexis is this really an emergency, and if it is shouldn't you be calling your loving fiancé?"

"Cecil thank you for taking my call and yes it is…I need your help…I am leaving Blake and I..." Alexis replied hearing a sharp in take of breath from the other end, in truth she could hardly believe she was saying it, only her anger kept her focused when the rest of her wanted to curl up and sob her heart out.

"You're what?" Cecil questioned clearly unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I have to leave the mansion…I can't bare it here a moment longer but if I do then I risk loosing access to my children, Blake holds sole custody and I don't even have rights of visitation. Cecil I can't loose them again, I just can't but I can't fight Blake and Andrew Laird on my own I need help, I need your help."

Holding her breath Alexis didn't have to wait long for Cecil's answer, his voice now much softer as he replied, "Of course I will do whatever I can. You know you can rely on me Alexis."

"Thank you Cecil…Thank you, you don't know what this will mean to me…" Alexis broke off not trusting her voice a moment longer.

"Where will you go?"

"The Carlton for tonight." Alexis answered simply turning to glance at her bedside clock, Steven would be home soon and she owed it to her son to explain properly why she had to break her promise. No more lies and excuses.

"Can you get there alright on your own—Do you need me to come and pick you up?"

"Thank you but I think it best if Blake doesn't learn I have your help for the time being, it will better if he underestimates me."

"Very well but I will meet you at The Carlton later, I will bring my lawyer with me; the sooner we make a start on this the sooner we can catch Blake and Andrew unawares. How's seven?"

"Seven will be fine…I will see you then." Alexis added softly her voice sounding strained even to her own ears and Cecil clearly picked up on it.

"It will be alright Alexis, Blake has hurt you for the last time I promise." He added confidently before Alexis set the phone down. She only hoped he was right because from the way her heart felt like it was shattered into a thousand pieces Alexis was certain she wouldn't survive it if he did.

Standing under the pounding water of the shower Blake tried not to think or more to the point he tried not to think of her and what had just happened between them. Dwelling on it wouldn't make the pain any easier to bear and already it felt like he was being torn in two. Part of him was screaming out for him to do something, anything, yell at her some more, kiss her, screw her whatever it took to make this terrible ache go away. Yet the rational part of him said to pull away, to distance himself now whilst he was still able, before his loss of temper caused him to do something he would later regret.

Leaning against the cool tiles Blake rested his pounding head and finally his temper calmed to a dull roar; it just didn't make any sense. He used to be able tell when Alexis was lying, outright lying to his face, or at least he thought he could but then considering how clueless he had been to her affairs during most of their first marriage, perhaps he hadn't been such a good judge after all? Yet had it been about anything else Blake would have been convinced Alexis was telling the truth, if Fallon hadn't seen it with her own eyes and he hadn't walked out on…

What exactly had he walked out on?

Alexis and Dexter had seemed far friendlier than a limited acquaintance would suggest but she had been far closer to Cecil Colby these last few weeks yet Blake hadn't reacted so violently to that. There was just something about the easy camaraderie, the way Alexis had seemed so comfortable that even by her own admission she had kissed his cheek…his cheek a likely story and yet…

Rubbing his forehead Blake shivered as the icy water continued to pound him. The only conclusion he could even begin to come to was that nothing about this added up.

Alexis would never have been able to hide an affair with Dexter these past few weeks, Blake had seen to it she had barely been left alone for a few minutes, admittedly for her own safety but it did provide her with an ironclad alibi. Dexter had been fighting in the Far East until recently, Vietnam or Cambodia; Blake forgot the details so it was unlikely they had met before.

None of it made sense, not Alexis's protestations nor Dexter's denial nor Alexis's unexpected confession…She said she loved him…No she had practically screeched it at him, it wasn't said to appease his temper it was an accusation.

Unless Fallon was lying?

The sudden thought froze Blake more completely than the cold water could ever accomplish.

No his little girl would never…Fallon had never lied to him…She would never hurt him like that.

Except if she didn't realise she was hurting him, after all Blake knew he had been careful to try and conceal his growing affection for Alexis, she seemed unaware of it so it was hardly unlikely that their children were also oblivious. Fallon had also never bothered to conceal her own disgust at her parents' plans to remarry, or even of her mother's continued presence in the mansion; could she have embellished the truth leading him to jump to conclusions given Alexis's track record.

Yet such duplicity…Fallon was only a child she would never be able to pull it off…

Shaking his head Blake forced any such thoughts from his head, Alexis had to be the one lying, besides even she hadn't actually slept with the Dexter boy yet who knew what would have happened if Blake hadn't interrupted them when he did. They would have ended up in bed together Blake was certain of that, his own memories of the sizzling glances between them was enough proof in his own mind.

But if she really hadn't slept with Dex….

Alexis's angry words came back to haunt him.

"The only man I want is you but you seem determined to keep me at a distance, so if you don't want me then why the hell shouldn't I look else where?"

Could all of this have been avoided if Blake had simply been more upfront about how he felt, if he had acted on his attraction earlier instead of letting it bubble and bubble under the surface until it erupted in that almost violent way earlier? Alexis had said she loved him, was that the truth or just another way to twist the knife in further; was anything genuine or had this all been an elaborate revenge? Her words screamed her pain but were they real or just an act?

Turning off the shower Blake staggered out grabbing the nearest towel before slumping down on the floor. He couldn't face going back out there, the memories of taking Alexis over their bed were still far too vivid and Blake needed to try and clear his head, to decide just what the hell he was going to do now; that was why he asked Alexis to leave, her presence excited and enraged him and now he needed his mind clear.

He had to decide what to do next, was there still a way through this? Was there someway he could find to live with this, with her? Could he push aside his doubt and understandable trust issues if it meant he could have her? That was the only thing that was certain his mind, that lingering ache for her, to be near her and hear her heart beating, to touch her skin and smell her perfume, to bury himself inside her and experience that feeling of complete freedom and comfort that she gave him.

"…when you realise just how big of a mistake you have made Blake, no matter how much you crawl and beg for forgiveness I'll remember how much of a bastard you were in this moment and I will never forget it!"

Would Alexis even take him back if he could find a way to get past this crippling fear, of giving her his heart and having it shredded again by her delicate little hands? Was it already too late?

Right now Blake didn't have any answers to those questions, right now he wanted nothing more than to make all these conflicting thoughts and feelings stop. So lifting himself from the cold floor like a zombie he wandered back into the master bedroom, mechanically retrieving fresh clothes and dressing quickly before reaching for the only thing that might grant him that relief.

As he poured the first large measure, tossing it back without a moment's hesitation Blake couldn't help but wonder just how many drinks it would take before he could forget her? Was there even enough alcohol in the world to accomplish that?

Part 39:

"But you said you'd never leave again. You promised!"

Steven's words tore at her heart and the way his blue eyes stared right into her made Alexis stop and think for a moment whether this really was the only way, couldn't she try to reason with Blake, find someway to reach him, some compromise, someway to still make it work if not for them then for their children…And then the memory of his coldness came flooding back, convincing her that this was the only way. Blake didn't want her in his life or his heart, he wanted her gone and if she gave one inch he would seize that weakness and exploit it, just like he had five years ago.

"I am not leaving like last time Steven, I won't leave Denver, I won't leave you." Alexis answered softly reaching for her son hurt beyond belief when he pulled away out of her reach. "Steven I promise this time it will be different."

"You promised before and now you are breaking it." Steven retorted sharply his bottom lip trembling tellingly. "You promised to stay forever, why did you say that if you didn't mean it?"

"Baby I don't want to go anywhere but I don't have any choice."

Staring at his mother it was as though a light suddenly went off behind Steven's eyes. "It's Dad isn't it, he's making you go well I won't let him, I'll stop him…I won't let him send you away again." He added his voice rising to a yell as he suddenly turned and stormed towards the door, only Alexis's quick reaction catching him before he could yank the door open.

"Mom let me go…I won't let him hurt us again…I won't…I won't…"

Cradling her son close as his angry protests turned to sobs Alexis smoothed his hair, rocking him in her arms just as she had done when he was an infant. "I won't let him either, this time I am going to fight Steven I promise, I will go to court and fight for you baby if that is what you want?"

Lifting his tearstained eyes from his mother's shoulder Steven stared right into her. "You mean I could come and live with you?"

"If that is what you really wanted and we managed to convince a Judge that you'd be happier with me…" Alexis trailed off, her heart breaking slightly at the almost fragile hope in her son's eyes. Alexis didn't want to raise those hopes but she needed to know if this was something Steven wanted, no matter how remote a chance there was for success. "It wouldn't be easy…"

"I want to live with you." Steven added. "Can't I come with you now?"

"Oh baby I wish you could." Alexis answered, tears springing to her eyes. "But I don't have anywhere for us to go yet and I need to sort out all the legal issues first."

"But soon?"

"As soon as I can I promise." Alexis added relieved when Steven no longer questioned her promises, she had already had enough of that today from his father to be able to face it from her son too.

"But now you have to go? Will you come and visit?"

"I will."

"Tomorrow?" Steven asked hopefully.

"I'll be here when you get home from school…providing I am not barred from the house." Alexis added laughing mirthlessly at her joke; after all she wouldn't put it past Blake to have security keep her out, out of spite.

"But for now I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." She added leaning down to press a kiss to Steven's forehead before forcing herself to let him go; to pick up the single suitcase she had managed to pack and could carry herself, as there was no way she was going to ask anything of Joseph and have to suffer his sick delight at seeing the back of her.

"Mom?"

Pausing at the door Alexis steeled herself to look back, "Yes Baby?"

"Fallon can come too right? We can both live with you, together, like a real family?"

Like a real family, those words were like a blow to Alexis's stomach and she had to dig her fingernails into her palm to stop tears from falling. Walking out now would effectively end any hope of a reconciliation with her daughter. Alexis wouldn't fool herself that Fallon would want anything more to do with her when she wasn't forced to, she would always side with her father. Yet Steven loved his sister probably almost as much as he loved her and if pushed to choose between them…

So Alexis settled for the only lie she could bring herself to utter, a simple misdirection. "Of course if she wants to…"

"Daddy?" Fallon's voice sounded tremulous and far younger than her years as it echoed through the dark cavernous room that was her father's bedroom suite and for the first time since she was very little Fallon felt an irrational feel about stepping further into the darkened room.

"Daddy it's time for dinner…" Fallon added, it wasn't exactly the truth, dinner was a good hour away but Fallon needed an excuse. She needed a reason for trespassing on her father's private domain, anything other than the real reason, which was to try and assuage the guilt that had been gnawing away at her stomach.

From her window she had seen the rough almost mindless way her father had manhandled her mother, dragging her out of the pool and shaking her. She had seen the way her Daddy had clearly threatened the other man to get him to leave. Then her parents had vanished inside and Fallon had to settle for hovering by her open door; still she had heard the harsh words exchanged on the top of the stairs

"You live under my roof, you are supposed to be my fiancée, you will do as I say when I say it or…"

"Or what Blake? You'll what hit me like you threatened Dex? Or perhaps kick me out and exile me from my children? Haven't we already been down this road before and look how well it turned out then?"

Gripping the edge of her door Fallon had been frozen in place. Her father looked like a man possessed and for a moment Fallon was almost frightened for her mother. At that moment she considered confessing, of pushing apart her arguing parents and admitting her guilt, anything so they would stop yelling and fighting. Yet she hadn't been able to move and then they had moved out of the hallway into her father's room and Fallon hadn't heard anymore.

However Fallon still stood gripping the doorframe her thoughts far from the current day. Her parents' argument and harsh words had evoked memories that Fallon had long ago tried to forget; of sleepless nights when as a young girl she had crept to her parents room for comfort only to bare witness to their blazing rows. Her mother would scream at her Daddy, would accuse him and throw things and her Daddy would yell back or sometimes he would storm away or sometimes he would cross the room and shake her before kissing her to stop the vile words.

Fallon wasn't sure how long she had stood there lost in her terrible memories but the sudden slam of a bedroom door shook her out of it and she could only duck back into her room and watch through a crack as her Mother stormed passed heading back to her own bedroom. Then Fallon had waited a good hour, time for her father to calm down before she went to check he was really alright; that perhaps he might be happier now that Alexis was leaving.

Alexis not Mother and definitely not Mummy, that person had died five years ago in Fallon's mind and she had done everything in her power to forget such a person had ever existed until Alexis had returned and turned their lives back upside down. Daddy had changed, he no longer spent as much time with her and then when she finally came home, something she had been dreaming of for ages Alexis had been there to ruin it, telling her what to do like she had a right and distracting Daddy.

Everyone would happier after Alexis left, things could back to normal and Fallon could forget her once again. Steven would get over it, perhaps he might finally understand why she didn't want to talk about 'Mother' any more; now he wasn't so little as to understand how much happier they could be without her. And Daddy…

Daddy had to be happier, didn't he; he didn't need Alexis to be happy, just her and Steven?

Creeping further into the room Fallon finally found her father; he was slumped by the bed a practically empty crystal decanter lying next to him as he cradled a glass of spirits in his hand, staring off into nothing.

"Daddy?" Fallon tried again reaching forward to touch her father's shoulder jumping back a foot when Blake suddenly started, his fingers closing sharply around the delicate snifter glass yet he didn't even seem to notice when it shattered and the sharp shards dug into his palm.

"Wha…Fallon what are you doing in here?" Blake muttered squinting in the dim light he could barely make out his daughter's frightened face. "You need to go back to your room."

"Daddy you're bleeding."

"What?" Blake murmured his brow drawn together clumsily as he lifted his bleeding hand and stared at it in confusion. "Damn." He added shakily getting to his feet and heading towards the door.

"Daddy let me help." Fallon insisted following him like a lost puppy, opening the door for him and trying to help steady him as he drunkenly lurched towards the staircase.

Yet Blake shrugged her steadying hand aside his attention no longer on her or even his bleeding hand but something else, something that sent adrenaline surging through his body like an electric current.

Alexis was on the staircase…She was carrying a suitcase…Alexis was leaving…leaving him…and in that moment the realisation hit him that he simply couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose her again, couldn't watch her walk out of that door and out of his life, not when this time he had a chance one last chance to fix things.

"Wait…Alexis stop… Alexis dammit stop please...Don't you walk away from me!"

Part 40:

"Wait…Alexis stop… Alexis dammit stop please...Don't you walk away from me!"

Hearing Blake's voice Alexis actually stopped for a moment her hand tightening on the handrail as she glanced back over her shoulder. Yet one glance at Blake merely confirmed her suspicion, he had been drinking and Alexis knew from bitter experience just how little control Blake had on his temper when he drank. He lost what little control over his tongue that remained and one glance past Blake to where an ashen face Fallon stood gazing in horror at her Mother was enough to get her moving again.

After all there were some accusations and names Alexis would rather her children didn't hear from their inebriated father.

"Alexis please I didn't mean you had to leave the house." Blake tried again all but stumbling down the stairs to try and catch up with her. Yet Alexis seemed determined to ignore him and Blake all but hurled himself down the steps after her.

"I didn't mean it…I didn't mean any of it…Just don't leave me I love you." He added reached out and making a grab for her arm his fingers missing, barely brushing the silk of her blouse as his body continued the forward motion, gravity pulling him forward.

Frowning in confusion as the world seemed to tilt and spin the only thing Blake could focus on was Alexis's aghast face as he sped past her, his feet scrambling for purchase even as his hand groped for the banister before sliding off, the slick blood from his cut palm make his grip slippery.

"Blake no!" Alexis's horrified scream rang out as his head and shoulder connected with the staircase and his momentum carried him down the stairs, the clatter of his body as it hit every step and rolled down to the atrium. Dropping her case Alexis took the remaining steps two or three at a time, in a moment she was down by Blake's side, rolling him on to his back.

"Blake…Blake." Alexis cried her hands reaching up to cradle his face, her stomach churning as she caught sight of the deep gash on his forehead that seemed to be bleeding everywhere. "Somebody help me! Somebody please!" She screamed loudly relieved when the sudden pounding of footsteps appeared.

"Dear god woman what have you done to him now?" An acerbic tone demanded yet for once Alexis was almost relieved that Joseph was here especially as he turned to bark orders at a housemaid. "What are you standing there gawping for, ring for an ambulance immediately."

Leaning over his employer Joseph quickly checked for a pulse, relieved when that at least was strong and steady and he was still breathing, although from the stench of alcohol on his breath it was almost a wonder he was. "What the hell happened here?"

"He was rushing on the stairs…he tripped." Alexis added her voice barely more than a whisper as she relived that awful moment the sudden rush of air as Blake sailed past, the confused look on his face as their gazes locked as if he wasn't which one of them was moving. Yet it was the few seconds before that really stuck in her mind, Blake's voice on a constant loop, "I didn't mean it…I didn't mean any of it…Just don't leave me I love you."

I love you. It was a simple phrase but one that was shredding Alexis's defences.

"I love you too." Alexis muttered softly leaning down to press a kiss to Blake's brow. "I love you please don't leave me…Blake you can't leave, I can't live without you Darling." She added her grip on him tightening as if refusing to let go for a second, if she let go she might lose him and even when the paramedics arrived they had to practically break her fingers to get her to release him.

"It's alright Ma'am we've got him now." A kind faced paramedic insisted as he drew Alexis away to give them space to work. Now released from her vigil Alexis could only collapse onto the stairs, her legs giving way beneath her as the tears that the shock had been keeping at bay suddenly erupted out if her.

"Mummy...Mummy."

All the noise, all the clamour of the paramedics and servants that Alexis could block out, yet there was one tremulous voice from near her elbow that drew her out of her hysteria.

"Mummy, Daddy is going to be alright isn't he?" Fallon asked tears staining her voice and when her mother wrapped an arm around her Fallon leant into her embrace without a second thought burying her face into her mother's chest.

"He's going to be just fine." Alexis answered softly closing her eyes as she offered up a silent prayer.

"This is all my fault." Fallon muttered her words muffled but she knew her mother understood her from the way her arms tightened perceptibly. "I told a fib and Daddy…I just wanted to show I wasn't a baby you could boss about…If Daddy dies it will be all my fault." She added desperately sobs wracking her delicate frame.

"No!" Alexis snapped her tone surprisingly gentle despite its force and she caught Fallon's chin forcing her daughter to meet her gaze. "This was not your fault, or my fault or even your Daddy's fault, this was an accident. You've told the truth now and believe me your father is going to be just fine, Blake is far too stubborn to go anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Alexis added confidently surprised when she felt another light touch on her shoulder and she lifted her eyes to find her son staring down at them his blue eyes suspiciously glassy yet he tried to keep his tears at bay, to be the man his father wanted him to be.

"Mom?" Steven asked yet he didn't even need to elaborate as his mother pulled him into a group hug with his sister so they didn't have to watch as their father was moved onto a stretcher and carried out to a waiting ambulance.

"It will all be alright my little darlings." Alexis whispered pressing kisses to both of their foreheads. "I'm here and you father will be just fine. I know he will…He just has to be."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Ashes to ashes…Dust to Dust."

The Reverend droned on but Alexis could feel herself breaking inside, staring down at the coffin as it was slowly lowered into the ground she was relieved not for the first time that someone had insisted on having chairs available. Normally Alexis would have considered it a sign of weakness, would have preferred to stand but considering the circumstances and the fact that even sitting it felt like her body was liable to collapse at any moment for once she didn't give a damn about showing how she felt.

Not that she could contain the tears that were flowing down her cheeks even if she had wanted to. A handkerchief was clutched in her gloved hand but Alexis had barely glanced at it, not lifting it once to brush her tears away. Her tears were a memorial, a public statement of her very real grief no matter what all the cruel cynics might say.

It just didn't seem real, this couldn't be happening, it had to be some sort of terrible dream. Some sort of terribly cruel joke that was being played on her, after all that lost time they had finally reconnected, admitted how they felt, how much each of them meant only to have everything ripped away. Fate had to hate her to punish her like this, tempting her with the prospect of love and a happy family before ripping one away.

Finally it came for her only active role in the ceremony and as a strong hand supported her Alexis took the handful of earth she was offered, throwing it down on the coffin, then before her grief became overwhelming she added a single perfect red rose.

"Good bye my darling." She added softly her shoulders shaking with the effort of holding in this wild monster in her chest, the one that screamed and clawed at her throat in an effort to escape and Alexis found herself screaming her frustration as her grief overwhelmed her and strong arms tried to help back to the waiting car.

"No…No I can't go…I can't leave h…"

Instead she staggered back to the little white fold up chair, refusing to leave even as the other mourners started to leave but not without filing past to pay their respects; not that Alexis heard a word, she just nodded mechanically whenever anyone spoke to her. She even refused to leave when the men slowly began to fill in the grave watching as shovel by shovel, each load of earth slowly filling up the open grave and Alexis shivered as a cold wind through blew the cemetery.

Finally it was done and the men left and they were alone.

Finding her feet Alexis wandered to the graveside her delicate gloved hand reaching out to touch the marble headstone, the cold stone was smooth under her fingertip, expensive only the best to mark this grave, a Carrington grave. She couldn't bring herself to read the inscription, she didn't really need to in any case, she had given the instructions to the stonemason personally. Yet still she traced the curved letters lingering on the elegant capital C of Carrington.

"I will never forget you…I will always love you my Darling…my little darling."

This time when the sobs shook her body the strong hands refused to take no for an answer as they escorted her firmly over to the waiting limousine. They helped her inside and now finally alone they pulled her into warm arms where a strong shoulder was there for her to cry the remains of her tears on. It was only as the car began to move that Alexis jolted from her stupor.

"No I can't it's too soon we can't leave yet."

"Alexis we have to it is getting dark." A soothing baritone insisted and Alexis tilted her chin to stare into an equally devastated pair of dark eyes.

"I'm just not ready to leave her Blake please she's my little girl she'll be frightened if we leave her all alone, she always hated the dark remember."

Sighing deeply Blake reached forward for the car phone. "Eric stop the car please."

Rationally he knew it would be best to leave now, Alexis would still be distressed no matter when they left but Blake didn't have the strength to deny her something this small no matter how much it hurt him to linger here.

Fallon's cancer's remission had already taxed her mother's emotional wellbeing. Alexis had considered it a personal failure that the bone marrow transplant had ultimately failed and no one, neither consultant nor even him could convince her otherwise. She had become obsessed with finding something, anything to save their daughter; no matter how extreme no matter the personal risk, he mentally added, automatically running his hand over the bump that was clearly visibly through his wife's black dress suit.

At the time he had been so angry when he realised what Alexis had done. So obsessed with finding a better genetic match for her ailing daughter she had gone against her own doctor's advice had even lied to him, well by omission, when she stopped taking any birth control. The fact that she had manage to keep the pregnancy a secret even from him until she was twelve weeks along still irked him, as if she honestly thought he might force her to get rid of their child. Now at six months along it was a waiting game, that the pregnancy had proceeded so far was a good sign but always at the back of Blake's mind was the dreadful knowledge that he could any moment lose his wife just as he had his daughter.

Clenching his eyes together Blake wished with all his might he could go back in time; a year ago they had been so happy, a year ago everything seemed to be going perfectly. He was finally remarried to a woman he loved and who loved him, the children had accepted their mother back without further complaint and there had been a new baby in the house.

"_Look Blake he has your eyes!" Alexis cooed staring down at the baby in her arms who was staring right back up at her blowing little spit bubbles as his new brother and sister crowded round. _

"_And your ears Dad, good job he escaped your nose." Steven added cheekily laughing as he ducked the playful swipe Blake sent his way as he went to hide behind his sister. _

"_Why you little…" Blake began beginning to doubt the wisdom of telling the children the truth after all; although in the long run he could see the sense it not to mention the fact it would help them bond with their new little brother since he really was their brother. _

"_Is he going to be blond like Steven or dark like me?" Fallon asked squinting to try and make out the beginnings of hair on the baby's bald head. _

"_We'll have to wait and see I suppose." Alexis added softly lifting her gaze to meet Blake's before gamefully adding. "As long as he doesn't end up silver like your father." _

"_Now don't you gang up on me too?" Blake exclaimed leaning down to capture his wife's lips in a chaste kiss that quickly evolved into more, as Blake took advantage of every opportunity to demonstrate his renewed affection for the love of his life. _

"_Ewwww gross come on Fallon let's get out of here before they start getting all mushy on us." _

_Pulling away laughing as their two eldest ran away before seeing anything too sentimental Blake watched entranced as Alexis put the newest addition back in his bassinette brushing a brief kiss to his little forehead. Walking up behind her Blake slipped his hands round Alexis's slender waist leaning down to press a kiss to her exposed neck before muttering against her skin, "Thank you." _

"_What for?" _

"_For putting me out of my misery and agreeing to re-marry me, for being a wonderful mother to my children, all my children." Blake added pointedly stepping back slightly as Alexis turned in his arms and slid her hands up to clasp round the back of his neck. _

"_Well I do get you out of it so it is not like it is a completely bum deal." Alexis added teasingly as her fingers played with the hair that crept over the edge of his collar. _

_Biting her lip Alexis risked a glance at the now sleeping baby and the childrenless upper floor. "You know we really should take advantage of the fact he's sleeping. Leading paediatricians advise new mothers to rest when their babies do." _

"_Oh really." Blake replied teasingly, his eyebrows rising in surprise, yet he didn't speak aloud the fact that most new mothers didn't have an army of staff or a nanny waiting to take the nightshift. If Alexis wanted to retire to the bedroom in the afternoon 'to nap', and if that invitation was extended to him as well, then he was not going to complain. _

"_Well I am always one for taking doctor's advice." Blake added with a wink as his hands slipped from her waist to cup the more ample handhold of her backside. "Shall we 'nap'?" _

_Laughing at Blake's turn of phrase Alexis reached down and caught his hand before practically dragging her husband down the hallway. "Oh yes a 'nap' is exactly what I need right now." _

The sudden sharp kick to his palm jolted Blake back to the present and he rubbed Alexis's bump soothingly. The baby was clearly reacting to its mother's distress as Blake was certain neither mother nor child had slept at all in the last few days and that needed to stop.

Alexis had every right to grieve their beautiful daughter but not at the expense of their other children. Right now Blake could only imagine how Steven was feeling waiting for his parents to return from the funeral; wondering what was taking them so long since neither Blake nor Alexis thought a cemetery was the best place for their two youngest children and had sent them home after the church service.

"I think we need to go home Alexis."

"B…"

"The boys need us." Blake added before Alexis could protest and wind herself up into another hysterical fit. "And you need to sleep."

"I couldn't…I can't." Alexis began to protest yet despite her assurances a yawn managed to escape her lips, it was just the way Blake was rubbing her belly, in that damn soothing circular motion.

"Yes you can. I'll stay with you; I'll always stay with you. I love you Alexis, I love you more than anything and I need you, I won't be able to get through this without you; help me please together we can find a way to deal with this, I know we can."

Lifting her gaze from his shoulder Alexis stared into Blake's dark eyes and she felt a feeling other than grief welling up in her and for a wonderful moment the blackness that had overwhelmed her in the last few days actually lifted a little, allowing her breathe a little easier. "I love you too Blake, I always have and I always will."

Sliding her gloved hand into his Alexis rubbed her thumb over the simple gold band that little over a year ago she had placed on his finger. "Together forever just like I promised."

Peeling off Alexis's gloves Blake lifted her left hand to his lips pressing a kiss to her wedding band, then her knuckles before turning her hand over and kissing her wrist, closing his eyes as he felt her strong pulse beat under her skin, beating in time with his own. Lifting his eyes Blake melted into her emerald gaze and he wondered how the hell he had ever thought he could live without her and he could only thank god that he never had to find out.

Reaching up to cup her beautiful face Blake leant forward and kissed her gently, savouring the complete intimacy he could only ever find with this woman. Pulling Alexis back into his arms where she melted into him, the missing half of him now home where she belonged Blake couldn't help but add, "Forever sounds perfect to me."


End file.
